Green, green, green are all my dresses
by Sarah0Von0Krolock
Summary: Loki/Sigyn-It is the duty of any prince to find a bride and to raise a family.Even Thor has to face this duty at some point.Among the young women that are a possibility,is also Sigyn.She s not very fond of the crown prince,she rather spends her time with his brother,with Loki:the Trickster,the Liesmith,the Magician.Loki notices her talent.But when he teaches her,he learns himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** Not all chapters are beta-read so far. Chapters 1-3 and 21 are done, thanks so far to "Kipp Antonymous Warner"!

* * *

><p>"But ..."<br>"No," said Odin sternly.  
>"But wa..."<br>"**NO!**"  
>"I do not want to!"<br>"Get used to it, my son... As a prince of Asgard you have to fulfil obligations whether you want to or not. And one of these obligations is also befitting for you to marry and hopefully to provide an heir. Thor, you're the crown prince of Asgard. It is your duty to marry a young woman that you can show to the people as a worthy queen."  
>"But..."<br>"You shall not marry a complete stranger, my son. Think on it slowly. You will have time to get to know the young lady before you become close to making a decision."  
>"We do not force you to do so," said his mother after Odin had paused. "If you don't like her, than forget her. But get to know her first and think about this duty even if you're young and you have something else in your mind floating other than marriage and family." Frigga smirked as Thor opened his mouth to protest, but she continued. "But this obligation must performed as all the rulers of all worlds are told to do. If it makes you feel better, your brother will eventually need to fulfil this duty as well. Your father also had to make this choice once. Even if he resisted as you do with tooths and nails against it."<br>Odin sighed softly. This did not support his plan...  
>"Will you now then welcome the young lady?"<br>"Yes, mother... I will."  
>"You see dear, it things can go so more easily." She smiled triumphantly at her husband as she spoke to Thor.<p>

* * *

><p>Vexed at how the conversation had turned against him, the young god left his parents' room. His younger brother already waiting for him, leaned against a wall and crossed his arms over his chest. When he saw how irritated Thor looked as he came towards him, he pushed himself away from the wall and walked up to him. Without having the need to ask the question that had formed in his mind, Thor answered it.<br>"I should think about getting married! Can you believe it?"  
>"Well... there are duties to those who have our stand."<br>"Oh please... that's..."  
>"Old-fashioned, but that's the tradition and traditions are not easily broken. As princes we hold the position of role models, and as such we must dutifully marry, bowing to the wishes of our father and raise a family. So it has always been and will remain so. And as the crown prince after all, you have to first believe in it." The black-haired one grinned. "I do not envy you, brother."<br>Especially this one time... He could imagine better things for himself, he also had no time to care for a bride, to introduce her to the court and to maintain a marriage.  
>"I'm too young for that!"<br>"The young ladies are forced to marry at a young age, so why not people like us?"  
>"Because we are not young ladies..."<br>"You were only asked to think about it," pointed out Loki.  
>"Pha! In a few days, a young lady with whom I should meet will come here... "<br>"And who is the unfortunate one?"  
>Thor paused for a moment, taken slightly off guard at his brother's comment. "...Unfortunate one? It is surely for every woman in all the worlds an honour to be with me... "<br>"It's more of a punishment for any woman in all the worlds," chuckled Loki.  
>"The women are rather punished with you! All day long you're sitting in your dark little room, every woman needs to be unhappy at your side it would seem."<br>"Not a single woman can be sure whether you come back in the evening and into the marital bed faithfully or not. Every pretty maid she sees has to be a potential competitor."  
>"I come at least in other beds, brother," grinned Thor.<br>"Oh, what an honour for the women to know that you were intimate with half the female population Asgard..."  
>"Jealous, brother?" Thor grinned nastily.<br>"Jealous?" asked Loki as he smirked slyly. "Jealous that you behave like a male prostitute sometimes?"  
>"What? Take that back!"<br>Thor pushed his younger brother. They pushed each other a few times, and after a little while Thor had his brother in a headlock.  
>"Will you take this back now?"<br>"Never..." gasped the younger one as he tried to pull his head out of the loop. He knew he would not have the strength to force his way out of Thor's death hold. He was not the type of to use brute force, he never had been. So, he concentrated the energy and collected it and...  
>With a cry, Thor jumped to the side, letting his brother free, while he beat frantically on the body of his clothes that bore traces of fire.<br>"You used magic, it's not fair!"  
>"Is it very well!" Loki gasped, allowing the oxygen to flood into his lungs as he ran his fingers through his hair again and smoothed his clothes.<br>"We will continue this spat another time, brother," said Thor with a wry grin.  
>"We'll see," Loki replied. "And by the way... you could once again take a shower..."<br>Again they pushed each other all the way through the corridor leading down.

* * *

><p>Chuckling, Frigga turned away from the scene, gently shaking her head and went back to their premises. They are truly brothers and especially in such visions, even if they were fighting, and sometimes the fights were not without consequences... it warmed her heart.<br>"Sometimes I feel like they are still children somewhere," she sighed.  
>"A mother will always remain mother," Odin smiled gently.<br>"And men generally never grow up." She grinned.  
>He rolled his one healthy eye and suppressed his sigh. Of course she said something like that.<br>"I don´t think he should be forced to do this."  
>"It keeps him off at least to do stupid things."<br>"You really believe that...?" Frigga smiled, sat down with her husband and took his hand in hers. "He will rather flee voluntarily in all other worlds..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Don´t you know from your own experiences that this is enough, father?"  
>"These are your duties as a prince, get used to it."<br>"This is the seventh lady you've wanted to introduce me to. We all laughed heartily in the beginning, but the fun is over now. I would like to go back inside."  
>Thor wanted to turn away, but the firm grip on his arm from his father prevented him from doing so. "You stay here and you are going to attend the reception, do you understand me, my son? And thou shalt lead the lady around and sweeten her time here, understand?"<br>"Yes... Father," the blonde one growled through clenched teeth. "What's her name this time?..."  
>"Lady Sigyn. Daughter of Lord Seyfried Siegfriedson and his wife Lady Sigrún. She is in the prime of her youth."<br>"You had that also claimed by the others were as well..."  
>"You always need an incentive."<br>"I swear, it will be the last one if she is another one that sticks to me like glue, talking incessantly, employing more time with her own mirror image than with everything else, her perfumes stinks to Hel or she approaches one of my friends…"  
>"Lady Sigyn is a well-bred young lady who has enjoyed an excellent education."<br>"Well-behaved… I've heard this before somewhere... ah yes, the other six ladies..."  
>Hearing a cough, they look to the side where the wife and mother of the two men threw them a warning glance. "Loki ..." She then leaned over to her latest son and whispered, "I urge you to stop your brother from scaring the young lady away with his behavior. She will bore him, I know that." She sighed softly. "As soon as he shows his lack of interest, you take her and care for her. Show her the library, she will like it. We do not need another lady to be frightened away. Otherwise no woman of any world will ever come over here again."<br>"Do not worry, Mother," he grinned at her. "I will do my best to entertain the young lady."  
>"I thank you." She smiled back and rested her hand on his shoulder.<br>He could imagine himself doing much better things with his time rather than playing nanny to one of Thor's guests. But he did it because his mother had asked him. Yes, it wouldn't take too long until she would recognize that his brother would not be the best choice.  
>The entire family of gods entered into the court before the palace of Gladsheim to gather around the guest. The lady was nowhere to be seen so Thor let his gaze wander across the yard. Half the court was present. It surprised him, he thought there would be more, but there was at that moment the clack of hooves of horses drawing near. He turned his gaze to the gate. Only seconds later, two ladies rode through on magnificent chestnut horses. Lady Sigyn and a servant. The high noble lady was readily identifiable because of the robe. She was wearing the colour green, it was already sympathetic to the younger prince. Green was still a wonderful colour, but not a choice that Thor would've gone for. Two of the palace guards broke away from their posts and stood before the ladies, helping them to dismount from their horses. The animals were by the luggage, the servant of the young lady went to supervise and prepare the clothing in the rooms that were for her mistress. The young lady herself, meanwhile, stepped forward, made a deep curtsy in front of the royal family.<br>"Lady Sigyn, it is an honour to bid you welcome here at Gladsheim," said Odin.  
>"Your Majesty, the honour is all mine to be invited," replied Sigyn. "There could be no greater honour."<br>"Arise, Lady Sigyn," nodded Odin, giving his son a slight jab his ribcage.  
>After a fierce glance at his father, he smiled at the young lady, went over to her, and took her right hand into his. He bowed slightly and brushed a kiss on the back of it.<br>"This is my son and heir, Thor," said Odin proudly.  
>"It is my pleasure to make your charming acquaintance," smiled the blond haired man.<br>"The pleasure is all mine, royal majesty."  
>He breathed a kiss on her hand with a charming smile before Loki came forward.<br>"And this is my son Loki," continued the king.  
>"It gives me great pleasure here to bid you welcome as our guest, Lady Sigyn." He smiled slyly at her. He also bowed and blew a kiss to her slender hand. Honey golden curls framed her face and he saw into her deep blue eyes. The colour reminded him of a deep sea.<br>"The pleasure is all alone on my side, royal majesty."  
>A shy smile spread over her lips and made him smile. He rose up and offered her his arm. "If I may ask?" he smiled, whereupon she cast her eyes down and breathed a silent thank you. After she had laid her hand on his arm, the prince led her to the rest of the royal family.<br>"It is really a great pleasure to welcome you here," smiled the Queen. "It was very heartwarming to hear that you had accepted the invitation. My men could hardly wait for you to arrive."  
>"Thank you, your Majesty. My parents were ecstatic upon receiving the invitation. It's a great honour for my family."<br>"It is refreshing to welcome a young lady as courteous as yourself here. You don´t know how exhausting it can be with three men. The eyes of the queen twinkled with amusement.  
>"Mother, do not scare our guests as soon as she arrived." Loki smiled as he handed Lady Sigyn to his brother.<br>"I shall take care, my son. A bit of female support I could truly use as well as with you." Frigga turned back to Sigyn. "Lady Sigyn, you must be hungry from the trip. I propose that we all strengthen us a little and then you can recover from the journey."

It was evident to everyone that she still seemed a bit shy. Of course, it was incredibly impressive to be guest of the royal family and to be asked to the palace. Therefore, no one blamed her that she was a little reticent. During the meal, however, all were silent at the table.  
>Thor cleared his throat softly after he had gotten a kick under the table from his father and a pestering look along with it. Why had he to do conversation with her? <em>He had not invited her here<em>... So he cleared his throat again and then lifted up his voice.  
>"Lady Sigyn, just say..." What should he say anyway?<br>"Are your rooms to your satisfaction, Lady Sigyn?" relented Loki, he smiled at her gently.  
>"Yes, they are perfect, many thanks." Her eyes had turned to him as a slight smile crossed her face. "They are really beautiful rooms, all the effort really would not have been necessary."<br>"Do not be so modest, Lady Sigyn." Loki continued to smile. "You are our guest and our guests should miss nothing. And such a lovely lady like you are deserves such a beautiful room." He enjoyed watching how her cheeks turned red.  
>"Thor will certainly bring you closer to the palace, <em>won't you, Thor<em>?" Asked Odin his elder son forcefully.  
>"<em>Of course, Father<em>." he smiled forcefully back at him. "I would love to do so, Lady Sigyn."  
>"It would be an honour to me, royal majesty." She lowered her look and smiled gently.<p>

* * *

><p>After dinner they headed from the dining room and Thor led her through the nearby courses.<br>"This one here goes to the throne room... this is the way to the west wing, there we have our own apartments. That´s the way to the courtyard, from there you also can get to the gardens and the training facility. Here it goes to the library, down the hallway to the kitchen wing... that is really the most important at the Palace... " and so on.  
>"So many ways, so many rooms, such a large palace here... I am afraid I would get lost..."<br>"It´s not so complicated as it seems. You´re not used to such large places?"  
>Of course not, she was no princess and her parents were no gods...She had to bite her tongue and swallowed her comment down. "No...my parents are modest. We are happy with what we have."<br>"How came it that my father has asked your parents for your presence here?"  
>"My father and the king have fought together against the Frost Giants. He was a General. And with many other Generals of that time, so even with my father, the king still had regular contact."<br>"Ah a general's daughter, so..."  
>"Thor!"<br>He turned when he heard his name and his face lit up instantly. "Ah, my friends! Where did you come from?"  
>"A gentleman enjoys and keeps silence," smiled Fandral.<br>Thor smiled and greeted his friends warmly.  
>"We heard you have a lovely visitor?" Fandral looked over to Sigyn.<br>"Lady Sigyn, I'd like to introduce you the best friends and next to me the bravest warriors of Asgard."  
>"Besides you? And what was that again in Svartalfheim on our last journey," laughed Fandral.<br>"Shut up!" laughed the Prince. "Lady Sigyn, here is the dashing Fandral."  
>"M'Lady, it's an honour to welcome such a pretty face in Gladsheim."<br>The warrior named Fandral came forward, bowed slightly and took her right hand, breathed a kiss on it. Like what Thor had said, he looked quite dashing, she thought, but probably he needed a lot of time in the morning. And somehow he reminded her of a prince from the many tales she had read as a child.  
>"The honour is all mine to learn to know the closest confidants of his royal highness." She curtsied gently, lowering her eyes.<br>"And the one here who looks always so grim is Hogun."  
>He just simply nodded and she wondered whether he had ever laughed in his whole life.<br>"And here is Volstagg. Give him a tasty delicacy, and he does what you want."  
>"Well, I am not so easy to bait," laughed the large man. He bowed to the young lady. "Where did you come from, Lady Sigyn?"<br>"From Vingólf."  
>"What do you eat in Vingólf?"<br>Volstagg got a slap on the arm of Fandral. "Really, there´s such a pretty face in front of you and you´ve got nothing else in mind than to think of a meal?" Fandral asked, twinkling at her.  
>"Where are you actually headed off to?" asked Thor.<br>"We were on our way to the Valkyries. _We have all heard that they have new, young recruits_." grinned Fandral, his undertone implicating that they not only going to visit the Valkyries to admire their swordsmanship. "And we can not very well pay a visit to the Valkyries without you, my friend. So what?"  
>Already Sigyn was forgotten by the prince. "You ask? Of course I´m coming with you!" laughed Thor as he struck his friend gently on the shoulder. "New recruits then? How old?"<br>"I've heard 16 to 19, a truly sweet age."  
>Sigyn did not know whether she should follow or not. She felt... like they said... like a drowned rat... She had been warned that the crown prince did not exactly have the best manners, but that... that was really...<br>"Be a little lenient with my brother...He didn´t waste much time to learn good manners."  
>She spun around as when she heard the voice and saw the other prince coming to her. She immediately did a curtsey and looked down. "Prince Loki. I am by no means relentlessly with his royal majesty."<br>"Firstly, you can look at me if you talk quietly with me, and secondly, you can also be honest."  
>When she lifted her eyes, she saw how he smiled gently. "I know that my brother has always been mentally absent when it came to etiquette, so would you like to see the gardens? It is such a beautiful day, we should use it."<br>"I'd love to, royal majesty."  
>"Loki will do just enough when we are alone." He smiled and offered her his arm.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"It's really a great honour that you were invited into the Palace," said Hilda  
>"Yes... a great honour for my parents."<br>"Any woman would be happy to be in your place."  
>"To be presented to a self-loving prince as a bride contender? I beg you, Hilda...! He has everything else in mind than to get married! His disinterest in me shouts out formally, he does not even know how to operate a simple conversation. As soon as his friends arrived, I was totally forgotten and the important ones were only the young Valkyrie contenders... sorry, but this man... "<br>"As a young lady from prestigious home, it is unimportant to operate conversation with the husband," replied Hilda to Sigyn remark.  
>"Yes, yes, a young lady should keep her mouth shut, it is not proper for a woman to talk, a young woman should prefer to sit at the spinning wheel," her anger began to bleed through her words as she continued. "The young woman should rather embroider, the young woman should cook and would rather bring children into the world!"<br>Frustrated, Sigyn had stood up so that her servant Hilda couldn´t work on her hair anymore.  
>"The gods are living here, and yet women are still treated like of a thousands years ago! Even on Midgard people are more progressive! There are women who are queens who rule a country, who have the scepter placed in her hands and no one to stamp them as mentally retarded! No one tells them they should sit down kindly on a spinning wheel becausethat's proper for a woman!"<br>"Lady, calm down... When the Crown Prince shows such a big disinterest entertains towards you, then you are allowed to quickly return home."  
>"And I'm going to get married to some mindless warrior my father considers appropriate... If the peace is maintained ostensibly why should it be so important to get married to a warrior... Warriors have not brought us to where we are, warriors are not responsible for the progress... If our people would only consist of warriors, then today we would all do not even could read ... What should I do with a warrior, Hilda... It would kill me with boredom... "<br>"There are, however, the warriors that protect us from enemies and ensure that peace is maintained. And your father will surely choose the right one for you."  
>"Shouldn´t we be role models as the Æsir and let our daughters freely choose? Socially, do we need to be more backward than the people on Midgard?... When the time comes ... I would rather be a poor girl from Midgard that can marry the boy next door of the farm she loves rather than be a general's daughter of Asgard..."<br>"Do not think such a thing, my lady. You will surely find the right one. And now I would be very grateful to you if you would sit down, so I can finish tweaking your hair."

Sigyn sighed and sat down again.

"What dress you want to wear?"  
>"The green one of velvet with gold embroidery."<br>"Don´t you prefer the blue one of silk? The red would also be nice, but red is inappropriate for the first evening."  
>"Silk is also..."<br>"But the Crown Prince seems to like blue..."  
>"But I hate blue!"<br>"Lady, you shall please the Crown Prince, it would honour your parents."  
>"I do not wear blue... If it would please the Crown Prince, that all appear naked to dinner, I would not do it either, so why should I wear blue?..."<br>"I shall prepare the blue one."  
>An enervated sigh escaped Sigyn's lips. Sometimes she wished her servant to Hel. "When the Crown Prince likes blue so much, then he should marry a Frost Giant..."<br>"He's just a young man, it's the first day. Don´t takes his uncouth behavior too seriously, maybe it will get better the following days?"  
>"I would now still be lost in the hallways if it wasn´t for Prince Loki... Prince Thor had completely forgotten me... Prince Loki has at least manners. It was pleasant to talk with him. He had shown me some of the gardens. He at least knows how to operate conversation. And he likes green... " A small smile crossed her face.<br>"Then you can´t complain."  
>Sigyn rolled her eyes.<br>"The green one can you wear another time. You shall impress the Crown Prince also the blue one emphasizes much better your eyes and looks much better with your hair."  
>"I do not want to impress him... I will try be so boring that he will die, so I can go home..."<br>"Mistress... see it yet so... As the wife of the Crown Prince, as a future queen, it is certainly a good life."  
>"On the side of someone I do not love..."<br>"Love must evolve..."  
>"No... A woman of my state does not have the privilege of love... That I cannot afford..."<br>"Love is like a flower. It must grow slowly."  
>"And eventually wither..." retorted Sigyn bitterly.<br>"Mistress... really..."

"With all due respect, you look breathtaking, Lady Sigyn," said Thor  
>"Thank you, Your Royal Majesty." Gently, she curtsied and a small smile rested on her face. As previously, she sat at the table next to Thor. At least he knew the etiquette to withdraw my chair while I sat down, she thought.<br>Of the meal itself, she ate very little herself. The reason why she had no desire and lost almost all her the appetite was because of the table manners of her seatmate. And he even drank the sweet honey wine in gallons...  
>Thor turned his attention from his plate before him as a kick under the table from his father caught his attention. Vexed he looked up, finally, while he ate. His father nodded, but only towards his mother, and looking at him warningly, she nodded her head in Sigyn's direction. Thor gulped down what was in his mouth, stifling a sigh. Women were so difficult...<br>"Have you lost your appetite, Lady Sigyn?"  
>"Oh... oh, the food is very appetizing, forgive me... it ... it's just..."<br>"You are certainly a little homesick." Spoke the queen softly. "The first time away from home, among so many strangers in a strange environment... If it comforts you, I have not felt differently when I was in your situation. I would have rather ran away." She smiled gently. "We will make your visit as pleasant as possible and do not be afraid to say if you should miss something. You shall feel quite comfortable here."  
>"Thank you, Your Majesty. I appreciate it very much."<br>"Mother, I think the appetite is much more lack to Lady Sigyn because of Thor's table manners... Even myself, who is accustomed to it, would lose my appetite." Loki smiled.  
>"What is there to expose it? Because there is surely nothing wrong!"<br>"Of course, brother, you just spread your meal throughout the table."  
>"Not a single bite."<br>"There is enough, surely, because not the half of your meal find its way into your mouth."  
>"Unlike you, I at least have a healthy appetite, brother."<br>"And unlike you, I have table manners."  
>Sigyn could not resist than to laugh quietly, a hand before her lips. Even if they were princes but at least they were just siblings.<br>"At least your manners amuse Lady Sigyn." Loki smiled.  
>"Excuse me...," she said quietly.<br>"You need not apologize for it, that you have fun. You have a very lovely smile, and your laugh is as soft as bells."  
>She lifted her eyes and a slight blush came across her cheeks as she looked up and saw the black-haired one smiling.<br>"Just tell…do you like to dance, Lady Sigyn?"  
>"We dance at home not very often."<br>"Every young woman likes to dance." Grinned the younger prince. "And if you can not do that at home, you should take advantage of this here. And do not worry, my brother is indeed anything but a good dancer, but until now all the women here have still all her toes on her feets."  
>"Watch on, Loki, I suggest I´m the better dancer than you."<br>"Not in a thousand years. We both know that I am the better dancer."  
>"I'll prove otherwise! Come, Lady Sigyn, I´ll teach my brother a lesson!"<br>Before she knew what was happening, Thor stood up, took her hand and pulled her onto her feet, drawing her onto the dance floor. Almost immediately, the musicians began to play. She came to know very well how enthusiastic he did the dance steps as he pulled her more to dance. Also his cape flew around during the enthusiastic rotations, and one time it even flew her into the face. But actually, all his movements during the dancing were energetic, to express it nicely. She was glad when the music stopped. She also felt a bit dizzy.  
>"Well, Lady Sigyn, I'm not an excellent dancer?" grinned Thor.<br>"Yes... yes, your royal majesty... you dance... with a fire and a passion... which is hardly to express..." She nodded quietly, slightly out of breath. Applause rang out, after all, it was Thor and almost the whole palace loved him even when his friends were the loudest of the crowd.  
>"Lady Sigyn, you not have to lie, say quietly the truth. My brother is very much convinced of himself, don´t feed his ego with further compliments," Loki laughed.<br>"There speaks only the envy of you, dear brother. Show your skills in dance yourself. You´ll never beat me."  
>Supplely, the younger of the two rose and came up to her while Thor again went to the table. "Now I'll show you how to properly deal with a young lady." Loki smiled at his brother before he turned to Sigyn. He bowed more deeply as it was common for a prince. Sweeping, he threw back his cloak and took her hand in his. He brought her hand to his lips, blew a kiss on it. "Lady Sigyn, would you give me the honour of this dance?" A smile flickered across her face.<br>"I would very much like, Prince Loki."  
>He stood up again and as he held her hand still in his own, he placed the second on her waist. As the musicians began to play, they did the first gentle steps. He gently led her to the beat of the music, dominated every step, every turn and always moved gently to the beat of the music.<br>She needed not to know more to know that he was the better one in the dance, that he was through and through, certainly a good dancer. So she could dance all night even though she was a little uncomfortable to feel all eyes on her.  
>"Do not think of the others," he whispered softly. She lifted her eyes and saw again his polite smile.<br>"You say it so easy, royal majesty... you are certainly accustomed to it."  
>"Never get used to it, I can assure you. Every step is monitored and all what you do is put into question. It is far from being a fairytale prince, and the romantic notion many have of a life in the palace is just as deceptive."<br>"It sounds almost as if you would not want to be prince?"  
>"So you like to be a general's daughter?" At that moment, the music sounded out slowly and they stopped, took a step back. As he bowed she made a deep curtsy and looked down. Only when they rose again did the crowd applauded. Not so thunderous as for Thor, but it didn't matter to her, that was not a contest. She would've like to dance a bit more with the younger prince. He even had the courtesy to escort her back to her place. From then on, there was quite a party atmosphere in the hall. There was more talk, the music played incessantly, some danced, the clink of abutting cups could be heard. She thought since it was almost over she was to be spared another dance with Thor, but she had rejoiced too soon. Her luck fell short even further when Thor was tapped on the shoulder and one of his friends, Falstaff...? No... Fandral!<br>"Would you spare the lovely lady to a good friend?" he smiled  
>."My good friend? I see no one here," laughed Thor.<br>"I see here also no God," countered the other.  
>"Lady Sigyn, would you..."<br>"Of course, Your Royal Highness." She nodded once. It could be nothing worse than to dance with Thor. Even though Loki had warned of Fandral during their walk through the gardens, he was probably no better than Thor concerned to women. "It would be an honour for me to dance with one of the famous warriors on the side of his royal majesty."  
>"The glory I give unto you. Now watch, Thor, and weep." Fandral grinned and with a jerk he pulled Sigyn to himself, places a hand on her waist, the other enclosed her right one. "You like to dance, Lady Sigyn?"<br>"If I have to do it with a good dancer, it can be quite pleasant."  
>"After me you would never dance with another."<br>"Well... I have myself since apparently very little say in it." She forced a sall smile on her lips. What was it with the men that were actually here at Gladsheim that everyone was so sure of himself? Like a rooster crowed proudly on the biggest pile of crap...  
>"You've just spoken with Loki I could observe. May I ask what about?"<br>"Well... since you seem so happy to watch others and have nothing else to do, yes, you are allowed to and we have talked only about dancing."  
>"You had better take heed of him. He can be very devious and lies without becoming red. He also deals with magic." Fandral had now lowered his voice. "I think he has a little too much of it gotten... but we shall turn to some happier things." He turned once lively with her, his hand went from her waist to her back, lower a bit and wanted to press her closer. She immediately put her hands on his shoulders, wanted to push him away. What actually occurred to him? She found it difficult even to withdraw, but before she could say or do something, she was rescued from the situation as Fandral was tapped on the shoulder. She sighed as she looked almost relieved to Loki.<br>"You wouldn´t mind if I may dance with the young lady?"  
>"Of course not, how can I say no to a prince?" It was easy to see that the blonde was not entirely pleased. He turned back to Sigyn, bowed, and breathed a kiss on her hand. "M'Lady, I was really honoured to dance with you, I hope we can repeat soon." Sigyn said nothing but merely nodded. When Loki took her hand in his, she found her voice again.<br>"You seem...to like to dance, royal majesty?"  
>"I thought that as the the noble prince I am, I should rush to your rescue and deliver you from the awkward situation." A wry smile on his lips brought her to smile.<br>"Many thanks..." She said softly, slightly lowering her eyes. "I would have otherwise provided on the first evening for a scandal..."  
>"Well...I am a prince, what would be if I were to not liberate noble maidens from distress?"<br>"One with less problems?" It had slipped out of her mouth before she could keep shut but to her relief, but the black-haired one was laughing.  
>"Yes, that's entirely true, one with less problems and worries. Be this more often witty, Lady Sigyn, there are not many women."<br>"The problem is that witty should normally be no quality of well-bred ladies."  
>"Then you have now the permit of me when we are alone."<br>"I thank your royal majesty very much for the permission," she smiled.

She was more or less dead when she fell into bed, it was incredibly soft by the way, but it had almost been worth it to have been awake so long. After everything had started, she really had had great fun in the end, it went through her mind. And she liked dancing with Prince Loki, he was a good dancer, even if somebody else wasn't, he would make them one by the end of the day.  
>Sighing, she turned onto her side, wrapping the blanket tighter around her. She had not even bothered to undo her hair. The second half was still braided, but she was too tired to take care of it yet.<br>Thor had not even taken notice of her the rest of the evening. She had only caught from the corner of her eye that he sat together with his friends and drank one cup after the other. But she smiled as she thought of Loki, his crooked grin, and how she quietly had joked with him before, and soon she fell asleep with these thoughts. 


	4. Chapter 4

**04. Let me introduce you to magic**

She was a little tired when she wokes up the next day, but that it had been value. The evening had been, after all, well developed, after the day had been more or less unpleasant. And in this bed she had slept really well. As well as she did not sleep regularly at home. The day was scarcely begun, but she was accustomed to getting up early. If the father was a general there was then a little military drill, even if you were a girl. The early bird catches the worm, he always said.

"You are returned late, my lady."  
>Sigyn yawned and rolled onto her back, stretched a little while her servant pushed aside the curtains and let in the first daylight.<br>"The evening was also very nice... So I do not know how you can be so blinded as the crown prince... he really believes to be a good dancer... I can be happy even to have all my toes... and this Fandral..."  
>"Oh, the handsome, dashing young man? Have you danced with him? He looks very charming."<br>"Dance with him and you think otherwise... It is repugnant to me... His hands were not to where they belonged... But Prince Loki has freed me from him... He is really an excellent dancer." She sighed and sat up. "He dances like a real prince." She smiled.  
>"And the Crown Prince? He has danced with you more often?"<br>"Fortunately not! I will be dizzy if only because I think of it... His table manners are terrible and of the mead he drinks gallons of..."  
>"A powerful warrior must eat well."<br>"But it spread half across the table..."  
>"So are the men, my lady. The perfect man does not exist, even here in Asgard." Hilda smiled. "I will prepare a bath. The day promises to be sunny. How would it be with yellow for the morning?"<br>"Yes... a yellow one, Hilda." Sighed Sigyn. When she was married, she vowed to herself that her robe would consist only of green dresses, in which there were all sorts of nuances of the colour. And if her husband wouldn´t like the colour, then that was not her problem. She would even make it on purpose if he would hate the colour... only to provoke him...

She threw back the covers and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, got up with a jerk and stretched extensively. The idea was for her still slightly absurd that she dined together with the royal family. To be their guest but never entcoutered before into contact with each other. Her father had been always travelled alone to Gladsheim when he was charged, in times of war or queuing festivities. Her mother had also accompanied him, but always remained that Sigyn was at home.

The palace was so impressive that it punished all stories about it lies. Grander than you could ever describe in words. But also of the princes she had other images. By all that what´s always be said about Thor, she had described him as the Prince Charming as he was introduced to refer to any fairy tale, who defeated the evil, and always saved the princess. Now she knew that he was anything but a Prince Charming. He was loud, had not very many manners, was impulsive, moved on to dance like a giant and had probably been busy with the muscles in his arms more than with those in his head. She did not deny that he was attractive, many women were surely droven to faint at the sight of him. A splendid specimen of an Æsir and his smile spoke volumes of his cheerful disposition, which made him likeable. But she would rather throw herself out of the window than to marry him. She shuddered at the thought. He was perhaps the best match which a young woman could do, the crown prince, a son of Odin. But what of use is the best match you can get if the married life would be horrible?

Also from Prince Loki she had had a different idea. Visually, the exact opposite of his brother, pale, black hair, thin, almost gangly, with a penchant of magic. Like the evil magician in the fairy tales which you already saw the corrupt character of him. He was very different. The paleness looked good to him, it was a very attractive combination with his black hair and his bright green eyes. The spitting image of a noble one, slim and tall figured. And he was through and through a charming appearance. You had less than 10 minutes to spend with the brothers to know that Loki was the one who had invested more time in the label.  
>"Mistress, the bath is ready."<br>Sigyn startled from her thoughts. She had not even noticed that she had been starring out of the window the whole time and been so engrossed in her thoughts.  
>"I´m coming, Hilda." She shook off her last thoughts, and went into the bathroom.<p>

* * *

><p>She had the feeling to have lost her way. Shouldn´t she had already arrived the dining room? Was this not the right way? When she looked so ... here it looked a little different. She had been so sure... But she couldn´t see any servants here. The walls here were so elaborately decorated, so fine inlaid gold. She could barely resist the urge to want to touch it. For a while told the blacksmith's art on the walls the stories of great wars, battles and glorious victories. Abruptly they and were replaced by these mystical symbols and formulas. On a wing door she could see even Freyja as a magician. Lived here, perhaps the court? The wizards and warriors of Odin? Then she'd get lost pretty... She went on before she stopped because she heard a noise. The clack of a door opening. She turned around and saw Prince Loki as he stepped out of a door, emblazoned on those with Freyja.<br>When he was well aware of her presence, both looked at each other surprised. It took her a few seconds until she is remembered and curtsied, cast down her eyes.  
>"Good morning, your majesty."<p>

"Good morning, Lady Sigyn. Forgive the question but... what are you doing here?" Confusion lay in his face as he came closer.  
>"I... I must admit... I have unfortunately lost my way..." She admitted quietly.<br>"You wanted in the dining room? But then did you run bad. You're landed in the West Wing."  
>"Oh, I'm sorry, I did not want..."<br>"There is nothing to excuse. That can happen. The palace is huge and the corridors looking all the same anyway. In addition, your sight is excuse enough. You let the sun arise in these halls."  
>She smiled shyly. "Thank you, Your Royal Majesty."<br>"And I said yesterday, you can call me simply Loki when we are alone."  
>"Thank you, Loki." She smiled then. "The walls here looking very artistic."<br>"It is our private chambers. You've probably already noticed the difference?"  
>She nodded gently. "The inlays on wars and battles..."<br>"These are my brother's rooms. These belong to my quarters here. And do not worry, the chambers of the king and queen are quite a bit further away." He smiled.  
>"I feel so incredibly stupid to get so lost."<p>

"Do not say such a thing. With stupidity has it nothing to do. In addition, the complex with such a construction is understandable for the first time you are a guest in this palace, since no one can expect a site plan in your head." He smiled indulgently. "After a day that would be asking too much. Even the palace owners sometimes do not know where it goes. I think at least, that my dear brother still does not know the way to the library." He smiled.  
>Sigyn had to chuckle. "He probably gets lost every time in the storage chambers or in the kitchen, I guess?"<br>"Usually there where the mead is stored. Sometimes in the arms of a young maiden." He grinned.  
>"And where are you running the most?"<br>"In the opposite direction in which my brother is running."  
>"In the arms of a young boy?"<br>He had to laugh. "Lady Sigyn... it's true what they say so..." He laughed. "Still waters run deep."  
>"And are sometimes dirty." She grinned.<br>"I suspect there will be a funny time with you here. But to reassure you, I do not get lost in the arms of young men. I meant more the library."

"Thanks for the reassuring words, it would be a great loss for the ladies." Chuckled Sigyn. His laugh was sympathetic to her, even pleased her greatly. And since he seemed to be the smarter of the two brothers, he had certainly also the appropriate sense of humour and it was certainly not easy to make this very well. Therefore, she was a little proud to have already made him laugh. Less than 24 hours here and she had already cheered up a prince.  
><em>1 to 0 for me<em>, she thought.  
>"Do you flatter me about Lady Sigyn? It is to the male sex to flutter."<br>"To flatter you?"  
>Again he laughed. "How do you get just the idea, Lady Sigyn?"<p>

"You seem to be intelligent, handsome, charming, so far I've met men that seem perfect... they have usually nothing to do with women, they are too good to be true."  
>"Lady Sigyn, I can reassure you, I'm quite true..." He smiled.<br>Was there something seductive in his smile? Oh my goodness... Did she just flirted with him?... What was she doing here anyway?  
>"But I think it is time for breakfast? I would love to help you to find the way to the dining room."<br>She thanked him in silence for changing the subject. "The help I will gratefully accept." She smiled and put her hand on his arm he offered her.

"No, no, sit down quietly to Loki, Lady Sigyn. You shall not sit alone, I doubt that my eldest son will appear for breakfast. "  
>"With what he had drunk yesterday, it would surprise me, mother."<br>"You know your brother, Loki. Tonight he will again deny everything." Smiled the Queen.  
>"And the game begins again..." Loki smiled mildly and drew back a chair for Sigyn so she could sit down.<br>"Perhaps you want then Lady Sigyn led around a little today? I've heard of the tour with Thor was yesterday not so much with success?" She turned to the guest.  
>"With all due respect, Your Majesty. The young Valkyrie contenders seemed to have been more important."<br>"I apologize, Lady Sigyn. My oldest son has his head everywhere around just not where it belongs."  
>"The walk with Prince Loki was very gratifying."<br>"You have a new admirer of your garden, mother. Lady Sigyn was very excited about these." Loki smiled, letting his gaze wander from Sigyn to his mother.  
>"It's very gratifying to hear." Smiled the Queen to her guest. "My son has already shown you so the gardens."<br>"Thor was busy with all the other gardens." Muttered Loki and received a warning glance from his mother.  
>"Loki..."<br>"_Yes, mother_... sorry. But you know, it's true."  
>"Well, if you have enough of gardens, then maybe you will show our guest the library. Your mother has sent us, that you would be very interested in books?" She turned to Sigyn.<br>"More than my parents would like, your Majesty."

"Love poems and lyrics with a lot of romance?" Loki smiled midly. What should women reading instead? They were all crazy for love stories.  
>"No. Finally, I´ve read <em>'De Occulta Philosophia'<em>`. And before '_Peri chemeias, et opushistoricum dogmaticum_`."  
>He was really surprised to hear that from her. These works were fundamental when you´re dealing with magic and they were by far not easy works.<br>"You... you read really... the Occulta Philosophia? And the Chemeias?" He turned to her, looked with a raised eyebrow to her. Did she really say that or did he misunderstood it? Such works are not read for fun out of boredom.

"Yes... there really are two very interesting works. Did you even read it?"  
>"They belong to the basic literature if you deal with magic."<br>"Well, magic is just another science that we have just not yet understood completely."  
>"Lady Sigyn... I believe you have just conquered the heart of my son." The Queen smiled as she saw the surprised expression on the face of her son. "So you had not counted on, or my son?"<p>

"To be honest... no, mother..." He said, still somewhat surprised, Sigyn also looked at accordingly. "You... you busy with magic?"  
>"I can not conjure... but I think it is an interesting topic."<br>"An interesting topic? And you read the Occulta Philosphia? Forgive me Lady Sigyn, but you read it if you really deal with magic, if you want to learn it, it is no easy task, it´s hard to read you don´t read it... just because it sounds interesting."

"Excuse me, Your Royal Majesty, but... I'm certainly not that well versed in the field as you are, compared to you I'm probably not at all versed in the field, but... you can not judge anything if you do not know it and you can finally never acquire enough knowledge and... I found it very interesting..."  
>"Loki... should I send out wedding invitations now or later?" Smiled Frigga.<br>"Wha... _No, mother!_ That... it's just that... I'm just surprised..."  
>"Memo to you this one moment, Lady Sigyn, my son is speechless. Well, if Lady Sigyn has some interest in magic, it makes sense if you would introduce her further into that topic?"<p>

"If Lady Sigyn..." He doesn´t have to speak more as Sigyn already nodded with a smile on her face and had really brightened up.  
>"Then it would be an honour for me to explain you a little closer to the magic."<br>"The honour is all mine." She smiled.  
>"Well, I do not think Thor will now be really responsive, so you have all day. Unless you have other plans, my son?"<br>"No, no mother... I had nothing in mind..."  
>"Then it seems perfect!"<p>

* * *

><p>"You´re really interested in the art of magic?"<br>She laughed softly. "It seems so surreal to you? And I would it call less an art than more a science."  
>"Well... I'm rather surprised. Nowadays… that a lady is interested in such things…"<br>"Well... if you´re educated to an exemplary young woman, often plagues you the boredom and you take every opportunity to escape this. I found the books in the library of my father, very far away and dusty, he probably does not even know he has it and I thought the titles were interesting. And the further I read into it myself... the more fascinating I found the whole issue."  
>"But you hadn´t the opportunity to investigate this issue?"<br>"My father would have killed me he would have seen that I am so busy with that..."  
>"Then you have some luck here." Smiled the Prince. "What your father did not know..."<br>"Does not interest him ..." She grinned. "You must not do this, Prince Loki, I don´t want to be a burden, you can certainly don´t use a bloody beginner with no abilities in this thing."

"How do you know that you have no talent? Magic dominated not by birth... you have to learn it like everything else in life. And if my brother does not leave a positive impression, then at least something different." He smiled.  
>"And I´m not annoying you?"<br>"Lady Sigyn... you can never be a burden..." He smiled and opened a door, let she in.

Astonished, she looked around at what she saw. The entire room screamed that here lived a magician. The tables were cluttered with all sorts of vessels, as it would be equal to ten alchemists working there at once, provided the walls over and over with symbols and formulas, some shimmered in different colours in the candlelight. She hardly dared to enter in closer. So this was the place of a magician…  
>"The basic things you already know."<br>"And what's next? Advanced magic?" She chuckled.  
>"Something like that..." He smiled. "I always say anyone can master magic, some are particularly gifted for it, some less. And it has nothing to do when they are applied unfairly, basically a lot of what we use is made out of magic."<p>

"The hammer of your brother... The spear of your father... The Bifrost... The apples of Idunn..."  
>"Exactly..." Smiled the Prince. Slowly, he believed it was not such a bad idea that he dealt with her when Thor had no desire to. She seemed to have quite a high level of education and thinks of her own. "Everywhere is magic. Such thing as good and evil, black or white does not exist. With any kind of magic you can aim to give good and evil, it is utter nonsense that there is evil and good magic by those ones who don´t understand it."<br>"Because we reject everything that we don´t understand. And the magic basically consists of the elements? Fire, water, earth and air?"

"Basically, yes. The individual elements can then be split further. Of water may be ice, for example, from fire than a huge heat from the earth such as gold or iron, because they are products out of the earth and the air can be, for example, the temperature that rise or fall. And if you combined them together, you can do much more."  
>"And how capable are you, Prince Loki?"<p>

"_Loki_'s just enough that I've already told you." He smiled. "Well... I am personally capable of some more. Shall I show you?"  
>"I've never watched a magician at his trade,<em> Loki<em>..."  
>"Then sit down." He smiled and with a wink of his hand he drew an armchair closer, slipped approached and stopped behind her.<p>

Alone ´cause of that she was stunned and sat down. She leaned back and put her hands in her lap as he bowed and straightened with a grin.  
>"Milady, it is my honour and great pleasure to bring you here and now closer to the wonders of magic. What would you like to see first? A little fire?"<br>Suddenly a circle of fire shot out of the ground around her. A sound of surprise escaped her lips, but as suddenly as the fire came, it was gone again.

"Or do you prefer something cool?"  
>She began to shiver with cold as the temperature was decreased with time by 20 degrees.<br>"Ah, I see you like it warmer." He smiled, and the temperature rose again. "And how about some water?"  
>Water fountains shooting from the floor. When that dried up again she had a clear view of him and she saw how a flame could prance through his fingers, balancing back and forth, sometimes more sometimes less. She was fascinated by it while watching him. "How do you do it..." She breathed, moved up to from her chair.<p>

"Would you like me to teach you?"  
>She nodded vigorously and walked over to him. "Maybe it helps me so Fandral stays away from me." She smiled.<br>"I this case I like to help you naturally." He grinned.

* * *

><p>He was surprised at how curious she was, how fast she could learn and especially how enthusiastic she was there. She was not the first and only, but in the court it was a rarity, here you´re surrounded by humble, strict, or coquettish maiden ladies, or cheap one. But a young lady from higher home that is not only pretty, but was also formed and was especially interested in the magic...<br>"I must confess, Lady Sigyn... you're extremely talented, you do it really well."

"Such compliments from the mouth of such a capable magician honours me." She chuckled softly.  
>"Credit where credit is due." He smiled. "I'm really surprised."<br>"Why? Have you thought of me to be so stupid and dumb? "  
>The smile on her face told him that such an opinion and first impression of him she was not angry with him.<br>"It's not that... magic is not seen well... and as a general's daughter..."  
>"Did you think I could do nothing all day long than to embroider or to sit at the spinning wheel, right?"<p>

"To be honest... most young women do not complain about it."  
>"Then you have no idea what kind of boring it is... if you ever can not sleep, begin to embroider or yarn to spin, you will fall asleep within minutes!"<br>He had to grin at the annoyed look on her face, he had himself never imagined how one could find these activities to be fun, not even his mother embroidered. "Many are content."  
>"Many also are stupid or lazy... or both."<br>"You indeed have not a good opinion of your sex, you would perhaps want to be a Valkyrie?" He amused himself, folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the table.

"Valkyries... a woman must not be able to swing a sword to prove herselve. I just have no good opinion of my peers because many women simply let everything to do with herselfs without having to talk back, without contrast rebel... men are referred to then as brave, as intelligent, get recognition and honour... a woman will be called as intellectually left behind, as stupid insulted and rebuked. A woman's place is in the kitchen, a woman has no brain, a woman will give birth to children, be humble to her husband and always saying yes to everything. A woman does not deal intensively with books unless it is love poetry... A woman does not think, that is not fitting for a well-bred young lady... you have no idea how awful it can be to be a woman... Even on Midgard they are advanced towards women. Women can govern alone because women invent new things, woman are researchers, they are writing novels, making political decisions." She sighed heavily. "Excuse me, you´ll get bored with the talk about the status of women and so on..."  
>"No, no talk on... I can just imagine how it is... you´re in a cage. Depressed. Misunderstood."<br>She lifted her gaze back and read understanding in his eyes, smiled at him.  
>"One is forced to marry someone completely alien... I'm married to whom my father wanted it... not the one I like, I do not have the privilege. As Aesir, gods and rulers... shouldn´t we be models to the mortals? Be advanced?" With a heavy sigh, she sat down. It still felt good to talk so openly and freely. Especially with someone who would listen. "Sometimes…"<br>"You just want to scream..."  
>"Yes... I think it´s not even better to be a prince."<br>"And how will you know?"  
>"Your eyes telling me."<p>

He smiled gently before he drew another chair closer and sat down besides her.  
>"Well, of course you can take out much more as a prince, as the son of Odin All-Father. I probably would not otherwise have had the opportunity to turn to the magic. But as little, as you can see, they like magic, they also don´t like to see a prince reluctantly handle it. You have always to be a role model, you have to prove yourself again and again, just as a son of Odin they expecting scarily much of you... Every step you will be doing is watching, all you do is put into question. Thor is lucky, he just has an engaging character, so much he sometimes even doesn´t knows how to behave, you're never angry with him for long. He is simply the ideal of an Aesir for many. But as Crown Prince he has it harder sometimes. More than anyone else, he must prove himself worthy. "<br>"For example, go looking for a wife?"

He laughed softly. "I really do not envy him. He has everything else in mind than that."  
>"I suspected it yesterday... Too many women..." She smiled.<br>"Exactly. He also must make his choice well thought. She will eventually once be queen, she must therefore also include to be a worthy queen with all the qualities. And a queen is doing anything but to boil and yarn to spin..." He smiled.  
>"Besides the fact that she have even to be good in your parents eyes."<br>"This just adds. You see, for us also have feelings for this decision to play no role. Probably even less."  
>"The proverbial golden cage..."<p>

He propped an elbow on the armrest of the chair, his head propped on his hand and he looked at her from the side. It was the first time that he had talked so openly with someone. Somehow, she had something so reassuring in himself, that he had spoken without thinking about it. Maybe it was just that she had begun to be so open. Yesterday he had not really suspected that she was different from the previous ladies, she was so quiet and so well-behaved, that the remarks had fallen by between only have been a few bright spots. Well, so much could one be deceiving, even he, and better to be taught. She was also very talented, she had a fast learning ability, had been eager to learn. Almost a shame that she would leave in a few weeks and would probably never come back again. Above all, she was also pretty to look at.  
>When she turned her eyes to him, laid his head slightly to one side and looked at him quizzically, he tore himself away from his thoughts.<br>"Forgive me, I think we have forgotten the time... not that we miss the food. Not just today where my brother won´t be there and you could have an appetite again. "  
>With a smile she stood up when he offered her his hand, helped her.<p>

"You are right, I shouldn´t miss it."


	5. Chapter 5

**05. Crown Prince Blah, Blah, Blah…**

"You can not imagine how much fun I had!"  
>"If your father would know that you´re busy with magic, that the Prince teaches you the magic, he would break the neck of both of you."<br>"He knows it not and never will, understand Hilda? Not a word you will ever betray him."  
>"Yes, Mistress... but please consider it..."<br>"What should I have done? The Crown Prince did´nt show up the whole day. That's rude enough. And since I finally had such an opportunity... I couldn´t throw it away, impossible! Also, I was all the time in good company."  
>"You should try to get the company of the Crown Prince."<br>"Blah, blah, blah ... I keep hearing only the Crown Prince here, Crown Prince there… please can someone maybe be interested for what I want? I had a wonderful day without the crown prince. I was at least in the company of a prince, and I've also learned new things."  
>"Yes... like to deal with magic..."<br>"Why could it be so bad?"  
>"Magic is frowned upon."<br>"How narrow minded you can be. How can it be frowned upon even if it dominates a prince?"  
>"There you have your answer, a prince."<br>"Freyja is also a magician."  
>"Lady Freyja is also a Vanin. That's a big difference. You are neither a Vanin nor a princess. "<p>

"If I were, I would not even serve as a possible bride doll for the crown prince... and I would not ever listen to this 'Crown Prince blah, blah, blah...'"  
>"Lady! The magic seems to go to your head!"<br>"It rather goes through my head to be forced to do something which I do not ever want in a thousand years!... I had a great liking to this day today. Without the Crown Prince. Will you ban me now even the fun?"  
>"You think only of the false prince."<br>"Hilda!" Sigyn suppressed the urge to scream. This was so depressing! Was she not in her right senses, or the others? She did not understand what should be wrong with the magic. She did not understand why so much attention has been made about it. She did not understand it, could she not even do what she wanted?... You have to do this, you have not to do so, it would please your parents, it would bring honour to your parents, your father would not want that. Is it so wrong to even have fun and do what she liked? Even if she dealt with this magic? She doubted that she'd had a funny day on the side of Thor. He did not even know what he should talk to her... he even didn´t know what he should do with her...  
>"Do not throw yourself too enthusiasically into something, lady."<br>"If I throw myself into something, than rather from a bridge..."

"Mistress!"  
>"Do not worry, Hilda... I will not do this. Can you please let me now alone? I'm sorry... just once in my life I spend a day with someone who can teach me something new, who listens to me, I've even brought him to laugh, and everybody will doom me for this. This is not to endure…"<p>

"Excuse me, lady... I'm just anxious."  
>"Yes, yes... just trying to ensure that I am doing the right thing, will not run from the right path and that I bring honour my parents... yes, yes..." Sigyn sighed. She sat down heavily on the bed, leaned back and stared at the ceiling. Yes, she had no doubt. She enjoyed to learn how to deal with magic. Something which she never had at home the opportunity to do something that she wanted to do for so long. She was also surprised by herself. It was only her second day here and she had spoken so openly with Prince Loki. Sometimes she spoke not even with Hilda so openly. But somehow... she had a feeling of trust in him. It was almost comforting to know that a prince has had it rough in life. It was a kind of absurd... your parents, who really knew you all of your life or your servant whom you had know half of your life, never listend to you just even one time. But a complete stranger, a Prince who certainly had to do different and better things...<p>

* * *

><p>"Father, I just find his behaviour inappropriate... Lady Sigyn is a guest and his guest, it is rude and impolite to stay away in my eyes all day long because you have to cure a hangover."<br>"Yesterday I had just a little too much fun, so what?"  
>"So what? You emptied almost all the alcohol of the palace! And were you with the hangover you had not in a position to take care of your guest?"<br>"Do not yell at me..."  
>"Father, I do not really understand it. It is his duty to looking for a wife to receive Lady Sigyn here and deal with her, those were your words, but at the same time you let him get away with that? That was absolutely not the behaviour of a crown prince! Every woman would have packed her things, a wonder that Lady Sigyn is still present!"<br>"Did she bored you? Has it prevented you from anything? Her presence was disagreeable to you? She has been bored, my son?"  
>"No, no, quite the opposite, but..."<p>

"Then there is also no reason to complain. You had it offered yourself."  
>"<em>That's impossible<em>! I offered it because mother asked me, because one of us should put a exemplary behaviour on the day! **_But it's not my job to make Thor palatable for her that´s virtually impossible ´cause of his behaviour_**! I just want to point out that..."  
>"Don´t yell so..." Moaned Thor and held his head.<br>"_**I do not yell!**_"  
>"<strong>Silence<strong>! Both of you! It was a feast yesterday. There you do drinking and sometime you drink a little bit too much. That can happen. Your brother has a healthy thirst, and yet..."  
>"I have to agree with Loki here, dear. Not a good woman sees such behaviour as that of our son happy. Certainly, the good lady has not bored today, but I have to admit that is Loki is right. You can not say he had to fulfil the duties of a prince, and let him get away with something like that at the same time. To the duty of a prince eventually also include an appropriate place to conduct the day. Certainly Lady Sigyn has won a bad impression already, thanks to Loki, this may alleviate, but Thor... she is because of you here. You and her shall known each other closely. Not your brother and her."<br>"And what should I make do with her?... The woman is..."  
>"Too smart for you..." said Loki.<p>

When the two brothers looked at each other, however, they had to smile.  
>"Thor, a woman wants a man who not only looks good and is a prince. Behaviour must also be equal to that of a prince."<br>"And Lady Sigyn is different from the women with whom you otherwise have contact. She has more levels."  
>"Loki... Yes, she has more levels than the women with whom you otherwise are in contact, Thor, which I must admit..." The mother of both sighed.<br>"What shall I do with her, I do not even know her!"  
>"That's why she's here, so you can meet her and learn to knew her closer..." Loki sighed. "Slowly, I think you runa few times too often with the head are through the wall..."<br>"It's her first time here, Thor, it gives her enough to see and explore, it is enough to keep her busy for half a year."

The king sighed heavily. He actually knew that his wife was right with what she said. And that Loki was not so wrong. "Thor, your mother is right. The only reason why Lady Sigyn is here is, that you shall learn to know each other closer, you should finally choose a bride."  
>"But Father..."<br>"I'm telling you over and over again and it will also tell you a thousand times: It is the duty of every prince. Your brother will have to accept these obligations at some point too."  
>"<em>Then he ought to choose a bride<em>!"  
>"<strong>He is not the Crown Prince! You are my heir, Thor! You'll follow me to the throne! Not Loki!<strong> _You will need to show that you are worthy for this! And that includes to marry and to provide an heir!_ And you can´t do it alone, right? You'll meet the young lady closer. You'll deal with it, understand? Eventually you'll have to make a decision. And now go, you shall be finally sobered again tomorrow."  
>"The last word has not been spoken, Father... you can not force me."<br>"We'll see what I can..."

After he had cast an angry glance at his father, he left the room and let the door slamed loudly behind him. The queen smiled gently to her youngest son and nodded toward the door. Loki took the hint and followed his brother then.  
>"You're not really forcing him to, right? When you will, you won´t have the next thousand years spending in the royal bed, but spending on the royal couch..."<br>"I will not forcing him to do so... Those things must be developed and if he never..."

"Oh, shut up! Nothing needs to be develop. Either love is there or it is not there and I thought we were all in agreement that our sons can marry for love. Either there is a priori sympathy or not and I do not see any at the two. If you are looking a little closer, there you can see at the young lady's face that she is anything but thrilled with Thor. "  
>"Then they had a bad start, it will subside. I hope that Thor pulls together now."<br>"If there is nothing even with Lady Sigyn, then you promise me to beat this idea out of your head."

Odin sighed heavily and then looked at his wife. "I promise..."  
>"Maybe you should try it with him sometimes with other women except with the offspring of your generals... you see for yourselves that do not end well."<br>"Yes, dearest wife, I see it..."  
>"General daughters are not for our boys. How did you get the idea?"<br>"Should he take the milkmaid?"  
>"If it makes him happy?" Because of the slightly horrified expression in the face of her husband she had to smile. "Dearest... you can determine many things. But the love still does what it wants."<p>

* * *

><p>"Thor... Wait, stay still..." Loki ran almost to his older brother to catch up to him.<br>"_Thank you, brother, that you've stand by me_!" Hissed he against him. "Have you made really great! I can rely on you really!"  
>"Ugh, since when did you master the sarcasm?..."<br>"Huu, when did you care so much for the welfare of a female?"  
>"Thor... I meant no harm with you, I think it´s only fair compared to your visit if you're would also take care. Lady Sigyn is not to be blamed to be here like you even if you do not believe that not all women want you ..." Smiled the younger one. "There are those which resist you, even if you will not admit it. I don't want to take your fun at drinking... certainly it can be funny at a certain level one can do everything with you..."<br>"Oh, that's why I once had the pink dress on..."  
>"Pink is really excellent on you." Loki grinned and got a blow against his arm for it. "But it would be fair to the young lady, you´re both equally innocent for the situation."<br>"She could have said something."

"Women say not such things... And I thought you would know women... I've probably been mistaken. But how do I get the idea on where you never went out a relationship longer than a few hours of a night."  
>Now Thor was able to laugh again. "But you, or how should I understand that now? Tell me her name, there must be congratulated indeed almost" Grinned the boy.<br>"I say no names and when would you be the last one and I´m telling nothing about my intimate private life..."  
>"I think that I will not know more... But what shall I do with her? She says nothing more than 'Yes, Your Royal Highness, of course, Your Royal Highness' or nothing."<br>"You can very well imitate women... maybe I should that with the pink dress again..." Loki grinned. "Well, for me at least she was quite talkative."  
>"Oh... did you exchanged on the latest fashion...?"<p>

Loki smiled gently. "No, certainly not. We had a little chat about literature in general and a bit of magic."  
>"Oh, you've found someone who listens to you with the boring stuff?..."<br>"Boring are your stories because you tell your stories a thousand times."  
>"I have stories to tell at least."<br>Loki rolled his eyes and continued walking alongside his brother, his hands clasped behind his back. "Anyway... you have to persevere only a few weeks... Then she goes off again and you have your rest."  
>"Until the next father brings the next one..."<br>"But now you should play the Prince who you are. So you would do everyone a favor. And remember, only a few weeks..."  
>"I´d rather volunteered to go to Jotunheim."<br>"I wish you much fun, Brother... We will have here than a peaceful time."  
>"What does that mean?"<p>

* * *

><p>She was humming softly to herself while she brushed her hair, while staring in the mirror. There was a smile on her lips. Inwardly, she hoped that she could spend the day with Prince Loki again, so she could learn more about the magic.<br>"Mistress has a good mood today. Do you find it slowly likeable to stay here?"  
>"Slowly, yes." Sigyn grinned and put her brush to the side. "The yesterday was so wonderful you just have a good mood. And at what's in prospect..."<br>"The fact that the Crown Prince will be there again?"  
>Sigyn rolled her eyes without that her maid noticed that. "Yes, that I will see the Crown Prince, Hilda... exactly..." She sighed. "The waiting hours are so excited... I couldn´t sleep at all... can´t you see it at my face...?"<p>

"It's good to hear that you still have interest in the Crown Prince!"  
>Sigyn gently shooked her head. "Yes... I have a weird interest in him... can´t you see?.."<br>"To be honest, my lady, you look a little bored."  
>"Oh just say..." Sigyn was just about to lose her good humour. But she did not let this ruin by her servant. Thor was perhaps yet again rather fond of the young Valkyries today and she could spend the day again with Prince Loki. "I would not mind if the crown prince had no time... a crown prince has to do an awful lot... I certainly understand that ´cause all of the duties the Crown Prince has he would have no time for me..."<p>

"So you're past the point were you must necessarily operate conversation with a man?"  
>"Yes, Hilda, imagine only if I keep my mouth shut all the time I could save my beautiful voice..." It was incredible... but why is everyone doing so as if she´s going to be his bride, as if she sould almost seduce him! Probably her servant would congratulate her even if she would do so...<br>Hilda grimaced slightly. "I've treated you the green dress with gold embroidery, mistress."  
>"Thank you, Hilda." Sigyn put her hair back with a few hairpins, so that it is not falling in her face, but still open to cover her back. When she was ready for the day and left the room, she had even found the right path to the dining room. Furthermore, she was quite proud when she thought about how she had get lost yesterday. She was a little disappointed as she entered the dining room and saw Thor. He was obviously yet again wonderful by health, and he also seemed to be sobered.<p>

* * *

><p>She dreaded going to sleep when Thor told yet another story of his great exploits. She wondered how anyone could actually be as narcissistic as the blond one. It was so great that he fought against giants and defeated them, it was good that he had Mjolnir, it was very wonderful that he was a great warrior as you would expected it from a son of Odin. But it did not interest her...! She don´t wanted to know more, and his stories were all the same anyway. He was of course the glorious hero... that was the only point in his stories... She stifled a sigh and her thoughts wandered on Prince Loki. She could stomp with one foot if it were not childish as she remembered what he had in terms of magic to teach her today. That was much more exciting and besides, she could talk to him quite nicely.<p>

"Lady Sigyn? I've just asked you what you think of the idea?"  
>She winced almost imperceptibly as she was aware that she had not listened to him. Precisely then, when he asked something... What he had actually asked? What an idea? Did he have to ask something? Otherwise it would not really noticed that she do not listen to him...<br>"Um... I... I forgive me, I... I think the idea is really great..." She nodded vigorously and smiled up at him. She hoped she had not consented to something stupid...  
>"Wonderful!" Thor grinned. "I knew it would please you. No young lady can say no to it!"<p>

Say no to what? She thought asked herself.  
>"That... that's so thoughtful of you, Your Royal Majesty..."<p>

"Of course, this it is." He grinned broadly and confidently.  
>Actually, she did not know what she had just approved. She still hoped to be set free. And obviously, all gods have mercy on her because when they go on into the next gear, Prince Loki came towards them. Almost a sigh of relief escaped her.<br>"Lady Sigyn." He nodded to her and smiled politely. "Brother, where are you going?"  
>"I wanted to lead the lovely lady at my side just on the training ground, you know, I should finally keep in shape in spite of such a lovely visit." Grinned the blonde one.<br>And she had consented? She noted to be inwardly attentive even if his stories were soporific.  
>Loki saw the panic and terror in her eyes. He had to stifle a grin. It was so refreshing to have a lady here who not fainted by every wink of his brother.<br>"Oh... that reminds me, brother... I think I've seen Fandral at the Valkyries... The young contenders seem to be very impressed by him. As far as I saw he could hardly escape from the crowd..."  
>"What?... He is alone among the Valkyries? We had a deal... " Thor muttered. "Lady Sigyn, please excuse me, I have something urgent to do."<br>"Of course, Your Royal Majesty, the Crown Prince as obligations that take precedence over everything else."  
>When Thor was out of range and earshot, she sighed with relief. "I thank you a thousand times, Loki!"<br>"I saw a damsel in distress and as a prince, it is my duty to finally deliver you out of the emergency." He smiled. "Let me guess, he told you over and over again as he fights against giants?"  
>"Perceived thousand times... I believe in going to sleep already..."<br>"Well, at first you´re saved from that. Would you like to se more of the gardens.?"

She nodded vigorously, and placed her hand on his arm when he offered her this.


	6. Chapter 6

_**06. A room without books is like a body without a soul**_

A week had now passed already since her arrival here in Gladsheim and slowly she got used to it to be a guest of the royal family, to dine with them and also in dealing with members of the royal family. Most notably in the presence of Prince Loki, with him she spent most of the time. Thor himself was probably either already rather busy with his friends or the Valkyries. Either they were in the gardens of the palace or in his private work space where he introduced her more and more into the magic. Recently, he had introduced her in the library of the palace. She could do nothing else except to be amazed once they had entered them. Never before had she seen so many books at once. She alone would require weeks to read just the titles on the spines on the shelves... Shelves in which books seemed to be more than a thousand years old. Invaluable books were certainly here. When she had asked for a classification, Loki had said there would be only a rough order on the subject matter. If one wanted a book, so you had to invest a little time and search.

That would be no obstacle for her... After she had provided a broad overview of what all was found in a palace library, she had an old copy taken from the shelves and sat on a sofa with this. Loki sat close to her over a table. Several books were distributed on this. From the corner of her eye she could see as he leafed through, read a part, laid it back and took another one. In this he flipped, read a passage and took notes. Short filled the sound of the pen scratching on parchment the library. He was very focused on what he read and wrote what he was looking for, but no sign of it was to read in his face. It was calm and relaxed, as it requires no great effort what he did. Now and then he just went with the tip his tongue over his lips. When he was reading something and wrote it down, withdrew his mouth upward briefly before he wrote it down. She lifted her head slightly and turned her eyes from the text entirely from the book. The younger prince had an utterly elegant profile, a straight nose and high cheekbones that gave him something soft. The strictly back-combed hair and thin lips had a strict and serious... but nevertheless, together with the bright green of his eyes was all together a good combination that made him attractive. It is this contrast of jet black hair and his paleness...  
>You want to shrug, suppressed the urge as she realizes that she watched him, staring at him and secretly! Why did she do that? This was a prince ... you do not really stare at a prince... She quickly turned her gaze to the book in her hands.<p>

He closed the book gently and put it away. Nothing useful. He suppressed a sigh, slowly he could despair. He put down the pen and lifted his gaze.  
>Lady Sigyn sat silently on the sofa and was engrossed in the book in their hands. He seemed to remember that it was a tragic drama. His lips moved slightly upward as he saw the hint of red on her cheeks. For many young women revealed that either their thoughts or their horror. But with her it seemed so... charming, almost like a compliment. He thought it was sweet as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger as she read. It felt strange to have... company in the library. Normally he was here alone, on his own. Thor had never set foot in this, his father read in his private rooms. Now and then his mother was here, then they played chess mostly. But Sigyn was so calm and totally focused... It felt really not so bad to see someone sitting across from someone else on here. And even more to such a pretty face. Her hair was darker than the most of the blonde ones, yet it shone brightly in the sun, was always elegantly coiffed, even if she had a tendency to braid her hair as far as he could judge. It looked good to her eyes. They were of a dark blue with sometimes golden spots. A blue that reminded him of the deep chasms in the oceans. He had to smile as she bit her lower lip... It was really refreshing to have a young lady here who was still enthusiastic about books, who is not fainting when his brother only glance at her, it was the opposite. This was truly a blessing compared to other women who were already been here and were disastrous... And a book fitted even better to her than embroidery stuff. Unless he had met her, he could not imagine her with such things. Most of all he was still surprised about the fact that she´s interested in magic and was quite talented.<br>Slowly she lifted her head and looked over at him. Wonder and question lays in her eyes.

He felt caught, cleared his throat, felt embarrassed and smiled. He was glad not to blush at this moment, it would have been really embarrassing.  
>"Are you ina good progress with your work?" She asked.<br>"More or less, yes." He smiled, tried to hide his embarrassment. He thanked her quietly that she did not respond to the embarrassing situation.  
>"Still with regard to the desperate search of teleportation?" She chuckled.<br>"Slowly, the search is really in despair... But you will always find useful things."  
>"Have you actually found something that may be of use to you?"<br>He liked how she had a real interest in it and it did not only feigned it.  
>"Whether it is really useful, will turn out later." He smiled. "But for now it sounds very promising. And how is your drama?"<br>"Very nice."  
>"Very nice is the sister of lousy."<p>

She laughed softly. "Lousy is not the right word ... but I would have expected more from the title." She closed the book and put it on the table beside the sofa. "I did not too long ago read a comedy of Midgard. My father was so friendly and had me brought some works of his last journey. Oedipus was her name. It's about a man who kills his own father and then marries his mother. He stabs his eyes out and flees into exile in the end."  
>"And I thought I had problems." Loki laughed. "And so we call on Midgard comedy?"<br>"The people call themselves Greeks, and they have a very odd sense of humor, I must note." She smiled.  
>"I would call it less humor. Apparently, the Greeks have some big problems."<p>

"It is very well written, that does excuse it." She smiled mildly at him. "You should read it, do not be put off by the coarse of action. Oedipus did not know that it was his father whom he killed, nor that he had married his own mother. There was a prophecy that said he would kill his father and because of this fear he set out Oedipus. So Oedipus had no idea who his parents were. Only after the accident happened, he learned of it and then pricked his eyes out and fled into exile."  
>"How cruel... expose his own child, that it may die because of a ridiculous prophecy... it probably has only materialize because of that."<br>"Do you not believe in prophecies? Not to the Norns?"  
>"The future can not be predicted. The Norns can neither nor anyone else. We write our own future. We have it in our own hands. One can´t predict it like the course of the stars. Our own will makes any prediction a spanner in the works. Imagine it would be just before foretold that… you should marry once Fandral. Your own violent aversion would have made the prophecy to fail."<br>"I would have pushed him from the edge of Asgard..."

"Your see." He grinned like a cat. "So that the prophecy could never be fulfilled."  
>"Did the Norns has you predicted something?"<br>"Not that I know of. I have also never visited them before."  
>"I always thought... just as a prince, the son of Odin All-Father... the birth of a prince, there would be a prophecy?"<br>He laughed softly. A laugh that she liked. "I at least know of none. Perhaps it remains under wraps because it is very terrible?"  
>"And what would that be?"<br>"To steal my brother bride, perhaps?" He winked and laughed at them fallow. "No,honestly, the only meaningful was what they have ever predicted the battle against the Frost Giants and Ragnarok. But just because they had lucky days. These are three old, blind ladies. One can not expect a lot from them. And with the Frost Giants, they have probably made the first and last time the mark."  
>"Reassuring to know." She smiled softly.<br>"Absolutely... Will you drink something?"  
>"Yes, please."<p>

He had two cups of wine to bring by a servant and sat down beside her as the servant had disappeared. "You like read so 'comedy' from Midgard?"  
>"From time to time, yes." Gratefully she accepted the wine. "It is a strange sense of humor... but ultimately they have their tragedies in the drama itself indebted to all. Because of their stubbornness, arrogance, fear, credulity ... I don´t want to say stupidity but... "<br>"Idiocy?"  
>"Something like that." She smiled softly before she took a sip of the red wine. "Although the tragedies are a bit exaggerated. It happened, after all, not every day that someone kills his father to marry his mother... "<br>"Furthermore, I am also glad that sounds..." He pulled a little disgusted face and the right word would not come to him just as well.  
>"These are only mortals..."<br>"Well... then a toast to the crazy mortal."  
>"To the crazy mortals."<br>Both grinned and with a muffled sound, they pushed their cups together.

* * *

><p>"This is something she reads?... That's so much text..."<br>Loki rolled his eyes. "Not everyone is content to be just view pictures. I have already said that her level is too much for you."  
>"But she is pretty... and she's not going me on my nerves with a constant chatter. She is quiet to handle... easy..."<br>"You also do not you deal with her..."  
>"She complains not so! And the two hours every morning are satisfying. You are dealing with it very well anyway."<br>"I keep my head down for you... If father will notice some of it..."  
>"He will not... he sees me in the morning with her and that is enough. All he wants to see anyway."<br>Thor lounged in an impossible position on a sofa while Loki sat in a chair opposite him, sat bolt upright as usual. The book in which Thor had browsed, he worked on and put it aside. Loki found it still does not do justice, the conduct of his brother but when he had already pleaded him... he almost can not just say no. The new Valkyries were too tempting for his brother. So he dealt with Lady Sigyn, she didn´t seem to bother, while Thor was devoted to others. There has always been a match between Thor and Fandral involved the Valkyries. He found these women seem daunting.  
>"Hopefully you're right..."<p>

"Of course I'm right..." Thor grinned.

Loki again rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, you're always right."  
>"You see!"<br>"Anyway, I'll have all the blame on me, should come father behind it. And you know that mom is on my side."  
>"He'll get nothing out. He sees me in the morning with Lady Sigyn, as he wants to see, I jester a little interest, we exchange a few words and that was it. For the rest, I have you brother." Grinned the blonde one and sat up.<p>

Loki sighed. Sometimes he did not know if it's a blessing or a curse to be the brother of Thor. It was somehow difficult to say No to his brother and he knew that he was so over and over again into trouble ´cause of that. Father would kill them both, if he should get it. Probably him first because he had insisted that Thor is more focused with Sigyn and covered him now at the same time while his brother was doing the opposite. And then Thor ...

"Tell me that again when father kills me... You know very well that he is anything but lucky when you hit you from your duties..."  
>Thor stood up and walked over to Loki. On the armrest of the chair he sat down. "You are really the best brother one can have..." Grinned the Older broad and honest. "I always knew that a little brother is a good thing!" And thus he had the younger one in a headlock and ruffled his hair.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**_07. We´re in Asgard… We don´t need a reason_**

**_to celebrate a feast!_**

"Here, you often celebrate or am I wrong?"  
>"No, no, you see it all right... we need no reason to celebrate here." Loki smiled gently while he led Sigyn on his arm through the gardens. It seemed the sun shone in all its splendor, the sky radiant in a blue as if it would compete the seas. The gardens shone in all its glory, the green was full and bright, the flowers were colorful as ever, and the birds were chirping as they wanted to give a concert. It was not too warm, hence one could easily spend his time in the gardens of the palace, and as Lady Sigyn has fallen to this, this also offered enough variety to the library or the magic.<br>"If my brother wants to celebrate, we´re celebrating. If my father wants to celebrate, we´re celebrating, and if you need a reason, one can be quickly found. There is always some war or battle to get drunk..." He smiled, laughed a little.  
>"You should probably congratulate your brother that he is as hard-drinking, otherwise the fun for him would be over quickly."<br>"Yes, that would not last long then. But perhaps it would have the advantage that some young ladies were left undisturbed and similarly the mead last."  
>"I like both doubtful."<br>"Hope dies last."  
>"But it´s dying."<p>

Both had to laugh. Oh, he had not really thought that she would make such a wonderful company at her arrival. As much could be deceiving at first glance. She had seemed so quiet and still, hold back and so... well educated, that it was more than good... But he did not think that he was able to laugh with her, that she was joking, that she was ever such a nice person. He himself was also surprised when he realized that he had been laughing with no other woman so much like with her. Sif was left out, with her he was first grown up, and secondly, she was just as much woman like a Valkyrie, except that one incident she would never forgive him anyway. Sigyn was still interested in magic. About this fact he would probably never get over. It was almost a shame, shame that she would leave and never come back again. He could hardly believe that his brother had chosen a woman and if then certainly not for Lady Sigyn. Why should he choose just the one that he could not impress while others would kiss the ground to his feet? He knew his brother so well, that he wanted one who kissed the ground on which he walked. Sigyn would rather throw stones on the road to bring him to stumble. He turned his gaze to her. In the light of the sun her braided tresses shone bright like silk, her healthy complexion brightened a little. She wore lovely smile on her lips while her eyes wandered around and absorb every detail.

"At least there is a relaxed atmosphere and you can dance again."  
>"It makes me sick when I think of dancing with your brother... two turns and I get dizzy."<br>Loki laughed softly. "He's in everything he does sometimes... too enthusiastic."  
>"While it is quite romantic the idea of someone dancing to one dizzy... but your brother does this too literally."<br>"Well... I could again play the noble prince, and ask you to promise me the first dance."  
>"You could?" Chuckling she looked up at him.<br>"Yes, I could."  
>"And what keeps you from?"<br>"What do I get as thanks?"  
>"Another dance?"<p>

"That sounds quite acceptable. I would accept it as well thanks." He smiled.  
>"Well who do we have here?"<br>Both turned their eyes to the front as a familiar voice rang out and they saw how Fandral crossed their path, approached to them. "Have you finally got out of your dark chambers, Loki?" Smiled the blonde one. "Watch out that you do not get a sunburn in the beautiful weather."  
>Loki forced a smile on his lips. "To my health you need not to worry…"<br>"I must say you a compliment, Lady Sigyn. You managed to lure our wizard into the light." Laughed Fandral, beat Loki gently on the shoulder. "But no one could resist such a beauty." He winked.  
>"Well, maybe it's because I'm a much more a pleasant company for a walk as it would be with you, Fandral? I keep my eyes on the magnificence of nature, not to the ones of a lady..."<p>

The blonde laughed softly. "With you at the side I could not avert my gaze from you anyway."  
>"Tell me again in the face when a Valkyrie crosses the road."<br>Fandral laughed again. "I would like you to prove the contrary, my dear. I would you like to bestow the honour to accompany me on a walk." A confident smile spread on his face. As he was so sure she couldn't say no.  
>"Well... I think it is for any young lady a much greater honour on the arm of a prince, a son of Odin, to be accompanied on a stroll, or not?"<br>For a brief moment, the blonde slipped the facial features. Loki had to bite his tongue not to laugh. Oh, this young woman was a pure bliss! Why they did she not come here much earlier?  
>"Well... yes, I cannot keep up with a prince, of course not." It was the warrior to see that he made an effort to remain careless and a forced a smile on his lips.<p>

"And besides, I do not want to alienate his royal majesty, Prince Thor would not approve it if he would know me in your company, Fandral. Where you fight so much for the favor of the Valkyries... I wish you a pleasant day, Fandral. I'm assuming we see on the feast tonight?" Sigyn smiled and nodded to the warrior before she continued her walk with Loki.  
>"Sigyn, Sigyn..." Loki shook his head gently as they moved on and were out of earshot of Fandral. "How can you dare to let one of the greatest warriors of Asgard standing there like a drowned rat?"<br>"You may have seem to like it." She smiled. "And tell me, weren´t you not amused at his face?"  
>"I was amused, Lady Sigyn!"<br>"Mission accomplished successfully." She smiled.

* * *

><p>"This is Lady Agnes, another lady-in-waiting of my mother. She seems always very strict but is anything but virtuous. She once had an affair with the two brothers of my mother at the same time. Since the incident she has fallen deeply in the favour of my mother. She maybe lucky to ever hold the state of a lady-in-waiting. And that´s Lord Vilgot Sigvardson. His father belongs to the consultant staff of my father. He had even dared to be indignant over Sif because she refused his advances, a woman's place is eventually not on the battlefield, she should put the sword aside and prefer embroidery... that you can do with embroidery needles more other things than embroidery, he could then feel."<br>"Aha... So that's why he has an odd gait?"  
>"Exactly so." Grinned Loki, led Sigyn through a rotation.<br>"And the lady there?"

"Lady Liva. A niece of Lady Agnes. She made her aunt all honour. At the same time, she had an affair with my brother as well as Fandral. I think you can imagine that no one was really thrilled when it came out."  
>"For me it seems like blasphemy, Loki?" Smiled Sigyn, let him take her by the music clock.<br>"I do not blaspheme... I just watch." Grinned the prince and led her again trough a twist. "At the court everyone has a tongue tip, intrigues are here everyday, everyone is trying to show themselves in the best light and to rise in the favour of the king or the queen. Most also happy with the favour of my brother or me. Will you survive the court, you have to watch everything and everyone. Even you will be observed. Hundreds of eyes will rest upon you every day and every false step you do is to be used against you. So it's only useful to have something in your hands against everyone. Little secrets which no one else can know who desecrate a reputation or may destroy them."  
>"That sounds almost like a war."<p>

"We are here at the royal court. This is war." He smiled gently.  
>"A war with other weapons seems to me."<br>"You have such a wise and sharp tongue, Lady Sigyn... you could still need to practice on Fandral." Grinned the prince.  
>"You would like to see of course, just to be amused."<br>"This is more amusing than any court jester could be."

The music ended and Loki bowed during Sigyn did a curtsy.  
>"May I take the next dance in the same claim or do you want a drink?"<br>"I think I should first sit down. The young lady over there seems not to be pleased that I have your attention." Sigyn smiled and nodded over to the table where a young lady, almost more girl, sat who threw dirty looks at Sigyn. "You've probably turned someone's head." She giggled.  
>Loki followed her gaze to the table with a sigh, rolled his eyes.<br>"You look very unhappy indeed, Loki?"  
>"The young lady is the daughter of a lady in waiting, Henja... I can be happy that she no longer haunts me... I really do not know what I've done wrong to got her attention.."<br>"The eternal suffering of a crown prince... you have my full sympathy."  
>"Do you make fun about me?"<p>

"Of course not, royal majesty." Sigyn grinned and brought him to smile. "What has she done?"  
>"Except for pursue me?"<br>She laid a hand on his arm when he offered her this and they headed over to their seats. He filled her cup with wine before he gave her this, then took by himself a big gulp. "I thought she would come over it..."  
>"Apparently not, what does she wrong in order to draw your resentment about?"<br>"As I said, she eventually began to follow me... That some one casts her eyes on me, is not surprising. I'm not like my brother, but still a prince."  
>"And that alone is well known enough for most."<p>

"Exactly. I've never given her a reason to hope. She was completely uninteresting to me. Your do not know how scary it can be if you come out of the bathroom and suddenly someone is lying on your bed..."  
>"How lucky I am that my father has been banished every one who got too close to me." She laughed softly. "But I know how you can get rid of her." She whispered in a conspiratorial tone.<br>"I'm listening."

* * *

><p>"And you think that works?"<br>"Of course, trust me. Two with a cup of wine, giggling retire to the balcony where one can be alone... She looks even more like a girl. It will break her heart, perhaps, but you will have your rest before her. Trust me."  
>"I make you responsible for it if it should not."<br>"Can I compensate you with a dance for it then?" She grinned up at him.  
>"Fortunately, we are really alone, I would not know otherwise how to explain it."<br>"Your silver tongue could remember certain something." She smiled.

On the balcony they were standing close together, both holding a cup of wine in their hands and giggled softly as they would do something extremely amusing entertaining. He went even one step closer to her, was now so close that he could feel the warmth of her body. It was the first time that he inhaled the scent of her hair. He could not say exactly what it was... fine nuances of cinnamon and hazelnuts, he could filter out. He liked the scent, it was so natural, not overshadowed by heavy perfumes or fragrances. He set his cup onto the railing, leaning his hands on them left and right of her arms. Her body was entirely of his own shielded now.  
>"It's really a fascinating view from here..."<p>

"You get used to it eventually." He shrugged his shoulders. When he heard footsteps behind him, he had to resist the urge to turn around. Instead, he heard Sigyn laughing and noticed how she put a hand on his. Her skin was warm and gentle, fingers slender and elegant. He could hardly imagine that this finger should embroider or cook. These hands were more like a sorceress. He heard how the steps quickly ran away and he turned his head.  
>"I think it has worked."<br>"I have told you." She smiled, and before he knew it she had already left her position. Short germinated the feeling of disappointment in him, but as soon as it came, it was gone again.  
>"I must really thank you, Lady Sigyn."<br>"That you can do with another dance." She winked.  
>"Ah, there you are, Sigyn Lady!"<p>

Both looked as Thor stood in the door to the balcony. A broad grin on his face. "I've been looking for you! One dance must be, then you may get bored with the sleights of my brother again. "  
>"You are the one who rather bored her with your stories."<br>Thor had to laugh, it was to hear that he had not quite sober.  
>"Eventually, my brother... one day we will clarify this once and for all!" He laughed. "But now I want to dance at once!"<br>Before she could react Thor had taken her hand and pulled her after him. She just managed to snatch the hem of her dress so as not to trip over it. Loki took his cup slowly and followed into the interior.


	8. Chapter 8

**08. To deal with fire**

She focused entirely on the flame in her hand, she tried to get the flame to continue to grow and let them dance on her fingers. Long ago it was not so easy to her by the hand as for Loki, but Loki was finally trained for years in it, two weeks ago she had only just begun. That she was something... gross motor, one should forgive her. She tried the flame as long as possible to maintain, even if her eyes hurt from seeing into the flame.  
>"You do it really well."<br>Distracted by his voice rose Sigyn her look, saw at the prince questioningly and then it happened. She hissed softly in pain, shook her hand vigorously, and the flame was gone. As long as you are also concentrated the fire did not hurt... this should be a lesson. Even the velvety voice of the prince she should in future no longer distract her when she plays with fire.  
>"Oh, pardon! I did not want you... let me see. "<p>

"All right, it's my own fault. I should not be distracted."  
>"No, no. You are a beginner in the field... I should have been aware of it."<br>He had taken her hand with his. He quickly had a cloth dipped in a dark liquid and wrapped it around her hand. She sighed softly, and whatever this was for a liquid, it relieved her pain instantly, as if she had never burned.  
>"Soon it will be better," he smiled at her. "I promise never to distract you again in the future." The smile grew to a grin.<br>"You should, otherwise I'll tell Miss Henja, you had interest in her."  
>"That women always know exactly how they can blackmail one..."<br>"Call it feminine intuition," she smiled. "And I would not call it blackmail... We know just exactly how we get what we want."

He laughed softly. "Ah, that´s it what you called it nowadays? So I should be careful in future? You slowly get used to the manners of the court?" The arms he crossed over his chest and one eyebrow went up into the air.  
>"Do not worry, I could never do it to your royal majesty..."<br>"Never?"  
>"What do you think only of me?," she laughed. "I have not been here long enough to turn into a scheming beast. In addition, you teach me the magic. You should never bite the hand that feeds you," she winked.<p>

"Well ... you will burn it more."  
>"That was not my fault."<br>"All of a sudden?" He chuckled. Sigyn also had to smile and looked down at her hand. "What is this for a tincture?"  
>"It is made from the belladonna fruit. It relieves pain and promotes healing. Give a little magic to it and..." He took her hand back into his own and solved the cloth from her hand. "there is nothing more to see of the mishap."<p>

She was amazed at what the tincture had caused; what magic could do in terms of healing. She turned her hand back and forth, not a small scratch was seen, no burn, nothing. As if she had never burned her hand. It was just fascinating. "I see... I have much more to learn what concerns magic...," she whispered, still looking at her hand.  
>"I'll try to be a good teacher," he smiled.<br>"You will probably be the only one. I think no one else would agree to do so," she smiled.  
>"Hardly anyone else would be able to do so."<br>"I think so too. Is there any other magician in the court except you?"  
>"No. If my father needs some advice in such matters, he attended Lady Freyja of Vanaheim and asks her."<br>"Why he is not searching for yours ?"  
>Loki smiled gently, mildly, almost indulgent. "Even my father, the magic is not over quite favourably. And I am proficient in his eyes still too young to really do great magic. He still thinks I can just run and play with fire. When I started it, he was not exactly thrilled about it. It was my mother who recognized my talent and allowed me to promote. Magic is something in his eyes that is hard to control what you can not foresee, and it is also not yet fully explored. "<br>"But if one would never work on it, then you would never be able to explore all the magic."  
>He laughed softly. "Explain it by time to my father."<br>"The next time when hard enough mead flowed, I promise," she winked.

* * *

><p>She quickly left the flame disappear when she heard footsteps and just in time dissolved it into nothingness as her maid entered the room.<br>"Oh, you are wearing a blue dress, your parents will give it pleasure to hear you would want to please the crown prince."  
>"Yes... yes... that's ultimately the job of a good daughter..." Nobody had to know that she did it only to have her rest. The more she favours the others the less they asked her or give much attention to the fact that she dealt with magic. They would just dismiss it as a small play. And her parents were able to finally make no allegations that she had not tried to draw the attention of the Crown Prince.<br>"In the dress he certainly will have eyes only for you!"  
>"If you say so..."<br>"The blue is much better, it fits much better with your hair and emphasizes your eyes so wonderful."  
>"Yes... that you say every time you want to get me to wear blue..." She did not know why, but she did not like the colour blue... she did not simply, it was so cold...<p>

A knock at the door caught the attention of both

Neither Hilda nor Sigyn could imagine who it was who should ever knock at the door. Sigyn nodded to her servant, and then she opened the door. She immediately made a deep curtsey when the Crown Prince stood in the doorway.  
>"Your Royal Majesty, how may I serve you?"<p>

"I want to speak to your mistress."  
>"Your Royal Majesty... how can I serve you?" Sigyn had recognized his voice and had already stepped behind her servant.<br>Thor grinning at her. "I would like to invite you to a private dinner. You, me, my friends, out in the gardens." The fact that it was an idea of his brother's in order to demonstrate his father the good will he had to say noone.  
>She was briefly perplex on this proposal. "Uhm... That's... a wonderful idea, royal majesty. That sounds... wonderful."<br>His grin grew wider. "Are you ready?"  
>She nodded and walked over to him, putting her hand on his arm and let him take her in the gardens. Even from a distance she could hear the exuberant mood of his friends. It was still warm and the gardens in the dark had a very different appearance, yet lit torches them and threw around the shades.<br>She heard his friends laugh, heard the clink of cups, they agreed to just one song. The voice of the Crown Prince took her from her thoughts.

"Now you will see how we really like to celebrate. The stiff banquets and celebrations in there you can not really refer to as such. You will see here that makes a lot more fun!"  
>"I can already hear it from here," she smiled at him.<br>They turned around a corner and there she saw his closest friends, the infamous three warriors and Sif sitting around a fire.  
>"Ah! Look at whom Thor has brought us there! I bid you welcome to our small circle, Lady Sigyn!" It was Fandral who had stood up and bowed deeply. "What a lovely company!" Sif pulled on his coat and made him sit down again after she rolled her eyes.<br>"It is an honour for me to participate in this illustrious company," Sigyn said with a smile after the others had also welcomed her. She was a little disappointed when she did not saw Loki, but she did not show it and not even asked after him. She sat down next to Thor, to her other side sat down Sif. She handed her a cup with the sweet honey wine and with a smile she thanked her.  
>"So you enjoy your stay here, Lady Sigyn?"<br>"Very much so, whom it would not honour to be here a guest? There are certainly many other young ladies which envy me for this honour. Been personally charged by the king himself here to be allowed to be in the company of the Crown Prince himself..."  
>"Yes, you might envy a few. But one sees you conspicuous often in the company of Loki."<p>

"Well, His Royal Majesty, the Crown Prince has certainly also an incredible number of duties which he has to follow and all are much more important than a small general's daughter. I understand that perfectly. Prince Loki was just so nice and took care of me when the Crown Prince did not have the time."  
>"How very obliging."<br>"Yes, very accommodating of the prince." She lifted the cup to her lips and took a sip of the sweet wine. She didn´t liked the tone of Lady Sif that resonated in her words. Loki had already told her that Lady Sif was not very good of talking to him. "Lady Sif..."  
>"Sif is quite sufficient," smiled the dark-haired lady.<br>"Then also satisfies Sigyn," she nodded. "Prince Loki is certainly very friendly and courteous. I can not complain about anything. I even have quite a lot of fun in his company. Even though I can not understand why everyone probably disagrees."  
>"Well, Loki is anything but socialize. He avoids the rather large festivities when he can and is also not very talkative. He would rather hide behind all the magic and his books."<p>

"He seemed to me quite sociable the last few days. I can not complain. We even have quite a lot of talk and laugh and he's an excellent dancer. Perhaps it goes that you not cut the right topic for a conversation?," smilingly Sigyn took another sip from her cup.  
>"Well... you've probably already made you a picture..."<br>"Yes, I did. And this pleases me greatly," Sigyn smiled. "And I don´t want to change this."  
>"Forgive her, Lady Sigyn. Sif has only an old feud open with Loki." Volstagg winked at her before a toast to her and he took a deep swig.<br>"She can not even settle this in the presence of a guest...," growled Thor and threw a warning glance at Sif. She bit her lower lip and turned her gaze.  
>"Did I just heard my name?"<p>

Everyone looked up as the voice rang out. Sigyns face brightened, as the same with Thor.  
>"Ah! Have you yet found the way to us?"<br>"You are not to be overheard." He smiled and came closer, one hand on the shoulder of his brother's as he was passing by and nodded to Sigyn before he sat down next to Sif. He knew how much she could not stand it, he just did it out of pure meanness towards her. Their relationship was no longer patch up anyway. He noted how the warrior noticeably tense.  
>"When we speak of evil, it is usually not far away...," she muttered.<br>"You must not project from you to others...," Loki answered her.  
>Sigyn would really like to know why the two could not like each other, what was the old feud between them. But she was not allowed to ask and so she just continue listening to the sarcastic comments of the two ´til Sif got annoyed and sat on the opposite side. Loki could not resist a smile and moved closer towards Sigyn.<br>"I hope you had a pleasant day?," he asked as he leaned over to her.  
>"That I had absolutely, thank you," she smiled. "And what about you?"<br>"I can not complain. With this mead I would be more careful."  
>"Why?"<br>"It´s from Volstagg... and this can cut down even horses."  
>"Well, then he will certainly bring Lady Sif to laugh."<br>Loki couldn´t resist and had to laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

_**09. Farewell**_

He was leaning back in his armchair, elbows resting on the arms and he had propped his chin on one hand as he stared out of the window. It was a sunny, beautiful day outside, but he chose rather to remain in the library. His thoughts wandered to Lady Sigyn who had left two days ago. If he was honest, it was incredibly boring for exactly two days. But somehow he missed her company in the library, he had fallen to it to teach her magic, and he alone had not the muse to go into the gardens. She had been a very pleasant person, had each time entertained wonderfully, had even laughed... What was she doing well now? Whether she continue with the magic practiced, whether she read the book which he had given her? He sighed heavily.  
>"Loki... Loki, it's your turn."<p>

With surprise in his face he saw to his mother who had torn him out of his thoughts.  
>"It´s your turn with the next draw, honey... I have been trying for at least one minute to draw your attention."<br>"Oh, forgive me mother, I... I was in my thoughts." He leaned forward, let his eyes slide over the chess board and set one figure.  
>"Where have you been with your thoughts?"<br>He waved his hand. "Does not matter... I was just thinking."  
>"For a certain young lady?," she chuckled, "Just because she's gone, it does not mean that you are not allowed to have contact with her... Write her a few lines."<br>"Mother, what's the point?"  
>"You have both understood so well each other. And you could have someone in your age, anyone at all, with whom you can talk about magic. It would be a shame if not. Write to her yet."<p>

"And what, Mother?," he shook his head slowly, "It was nice to get to know her. But that was it already. Her character was refreshing, I admit. But that was all."  
>"Well... maybe your brother has decided? He finally found her quite nice... maybe you'll see her again soon anyway?"<br>Loki laughed softly. "You do not really believe that Thor intends to bind himself to someone monogamous? To Lady Sigyn?," se shook his head, "That sees even a blind man that the two have nothing in common with each other."  
>"One should never say never..."<br>"I believe in Thor´s case, we can exclude that," chuckled Loki.

* * *

><p>Sighing, she turned her gaze from the window and returned to the book in her hands. It didn´t take long before she looked again out of the window. Although the book was really interesting, she was Loki still grateful for that, but she could not concentrate on the written words. Again and again crossed the face of the prince her thoughts, she had to keep thinking of him, again and again his voice sounded in her ears. She didn´t wanted to admit it, but she missed the young prince. It had been so wonderfully in his company, to be even treated as equal, all the conversations, that he had even begun to teach her magic. It was a chance she never would have again. And a time that would never be repeated. Soon he would have forgotten her anyway. Again she sighed softly. His picture should finally disappear from her head, which was slowly unbearably, and the feeling in her chest should finally disappear...<p>

She was startled when someone knocked on her door, cleared her throat softly. "Come in."  
>"You´re reading again." Her father had come into the room after he had opened the door. "What do you read there?"<br>"A book." She could very well see the exasperated expression on his face.  
>"And what about is this book?"<br>"One thing that will not interest you, father."  
>"Stop it, tell me."<br>"It will not interest you, really... it was a gift..."  
>"And by whom?"<br>"From a prince..."  
>"You have received a gift from the prince? Why didn´t you tell us at the first place?" A broad smile of satisfaction lay down on his face. He took a chair and sat with his daughter. Which father would not be pleased if his daughter would receive gifts from a prince of Asgard? "The prince makes you gifts... Your time in Gladsheim was very promising? You've came back here a week ago... and still you let us in the darkness. Will you not tell us a little bit about that?"<p>

"Hmhm ... but Thor liked you?"  
>"If he really liked me, you have to ask him yourself. He has also fallen in many other young women... "<br>"So are all the young warriors, my dear."  
>She rolled her eyes.<br>"Well, maybe we have the luck and the crown prince will find you more interesting than all the others."  
>"Father, it is so important to you what the Prince wants? Do you even once thinking of what I want? Maybe I even don´t want the crown prince... maybe I do not like him? Do you think even once about it?"<br>"Will you tell me that it displeases you to go Gladsheim?"  
>"I'm certainly not! But... what would be more important to you? That I'm happy? Or to please the king?"<br>"Have you not fallen to the Crown Prince?"  
>"Answer my question, father!"<p>

He took a deep breath. "Of course it is also important to me that you're happy. You're my only child. If your happiness wouldn´t be important to me, I wouldn´t have proposed you to the king for his son. There can be no better match than the Crown Prince, to take the place as the crown princess and later become a queen. You would be set for your life. I know you think I would not care how smart you are, how well-read, what you can do, that I would not see your talents. But just because I know this, I've proposed you for the Crown Prince. Every king needs a queen at his side, someone who´s standing behind him, strengthens his back and can remove tasks in difficult times. You must be worthy of this position. And you're in my eyes are. As queen you had all the freedom you´re dreaming of. And contrary to what you may think, perhaps, I would not force you to marry the crown prince if you do not want it "He had risen slowly. "Should he decide for you and you should refuse, then Odin have to find another daughter-in-law." He had laid a hand on her shoulder and breathed a kiss on her hair. "You're my only child, Sigyn. And I certainly do not want to see you unhappy for the rest of your life. Have fun with the book yet."

She swallowed hard as her father left her room. She bit her lower lip and the bad conscience plagued her. Perhaps she had her father done wrong all the time...

She would have never thought that there was more than simply trying to please the king, to make the best out of it for him and if he had no son than to let his daughter marry in the best possibly way. She felt bad to have thought so of her father and the thought of how much it must have hurt him.  
>A fluttering noise distracted her from her thoughts and she saw like a hawk alighted on her windowsill. "What are you doing here? You took probably a wrong turn, huh? Here is nothing what you can hunt." The animal shook his head and a little bell jingled on his neck. Only now she noticed a small tube that hung around it´s neck. She gently furrowed her brows.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

_**10. Correspondency**_

"You are grinning like a Cheshire cat, brother."  
>"There aren´t even existing Cheshire cats, so your statement is utter nonsense, because you do not know how a Cheshire cat grins."<br>"And you seem to be in a good mood."  
>Loki tried to suppress the urge to grin and sat down at the richly decorated table. With a slight clearing of the throat, he tried again become master of his facial expressions.<br>"Did you get good news, my son that you're in such a good mood?"  
>He paused in his movements, stopped short and glanced at his mother. "Yes...," he said slowly and stretched. "Yes, I did... I am suspected of having committed any crime; it is no longer allowed to be cheerfully? Then Thor should be conducted to the scaffold when it was banned most recently..."<br>"You were the last week just so... listless, almost lethargic; it is now more gratifying that you have recovered your good spirits," smiled his mother, put a hand on his. "What are these as good news? Will you come forward with your research? "

"Yes... I'm making good progress in it. Very well," he nodded gently.  
>"It's good to hear," smiled his mother.<br>"Then you will be so again halfway bearable unbearable?," Thor grinned.  
>"I can give you half-way tolerable intolerable pain."<br>"Ah, finally I got my brother back," grinned the blonde one.  
>"Boys... we are eating."<br>"Forgive me, mother," came it simultaneously from both.  
>Silently the dinner went on until Odin himself raised his voice.<br>"You seem to carry something very precious with you around, Loki. You are stroking with your hand again and again over the pocket of your robe."

He had not noticed until his father made him aware of this, he caught himself just as he did it again. He immediately took away his hand and cleared his throat softly. "Yes, father... only... it is an important letter I received... I fear to losing it probably..."  
>"What is this letter?"<br>"... An important letter from a friend."  
>"What for a friend?"<br>"Now let the boy alone with it... it is surely his private correspondence, which you should have no interest in it. Perhaps the letter is from a young lady, would you want to reveal something like that from you?"  
>"Mother!"<br>"The fact is, the private correspondence of our sons have no interest to us. They are finally old enough or do you even impose a curfew?"  
>"You read my private correspondence..."<br>"That's something different... I'm also your queen."  
>"Yes, of course..."<p>

Loki was breathing easier as this subject was eliminated at first. He had not a very great desire to explain his father the letter of Lady Sigyn. He could imagine better. He would not even want to show the letter to his mother even that she was certainly excited about it. It was she who had brought him up with the idea first. But just as she said, his private writings were nobody's business. It was enough that they had a stern eye on everything that has to do with magic and he couldn´t anything in that term unattended. At least they should granted him a private letter contact.  
>"When it comes to Thor it is totally indifferent for you."<p>

"Thor has no personal correspondence, Mother... We can be proud of him if he can write his name."  
>Immediately afterwards that found something to eat its way onto Loki's face. It took only a split of seconds to inhale a bit too Thor and not a minute later it looked at the table like on a battlefield. Platters served as shields and the table as a possibility to duck. It was silly but both had their fun.<br>"Guys will just never grow up...," smiled Frigga as she heard her husband sighing.

* * *

><p>Every time she heard the flapping of the wings and the ringing of the bell, Sigyn was immediately excited. It could only be the feathered messenger from Gladsheim. It took only seconds until she took off the tube and fished the letter out of it. She quickly unrolled the paper, was always amazed that it was always a page-long letter she received from him.<p>

Most young men would not even create a page. Immediately it put a smile on her face when she saw his handwriting, as she read the first line. "My dearest friend..." Dearest friend... She could not explain why this formulation just let her sighing, drew a rapturous tone from her, and suddenly her heartbeat gone faster.

She leaned against the wall by the window, with her free hand she stroked thoughtfully over the feathering of the animal while her eyes were fixed on the written paper. She liked to see his handwriting, so completely uncharacteristic of a man, elegant and refined, peppy, dominates. He wrote very different from how he spoke. Of course, still charming, still polite. But much more relaxed, more natural. When it came to the subject of magic, he could write with such a passion. The script was then hastily as he could not write as fast as he wanted to. She had to smile about.  
>She felt flattered when he asked her about her health, when he also explored how well she´s making progress with the exercises, whether she had become better and that he congratulated her on her small successes.<p>

At the end she let her hand with the letter fallen with a sigh, her head leaning against the wall and closed her eyes briefly. She was imagine how he sat at his writing table, the scratching of the feather when he wrote, his concentrated expression, as he run his tongue over his lips... With a deep breath, she opened her eyes and let go of the wall. Surely he had long enough waited for a response. She should not waste so much time with loosing herself in her imagination. A prince can not wait to the end. But if every time she always answered immediately, doesn´t it seemed too... as if she had been waiting for it? As if she had nothing else to do? Really not much else she had to do... But it shouldn´t even seem all too obvious. And if she was honest, she could never wait for another letter from him to receive.

So she went at once to her desk, took a feather and paper. The animal, however, it had been by now already accustomed to hop into the interior. The first time, still with the hope of hunting something to eat, but the hope died quickly. Therefore Sigyn got accustomed to it to always put a small bowl with some food for the hawk at the window. While Sigyn wrote the letter, the bird was busy with his food. She did it primarily because the bird otherwise made miserable screeching noises. And she didn´t wanted to tell her father reluctantly who owned the bird that cried through the whole house. He was at least quiet and busy while she wrote the letters. Shortly she lifted her eyes and looked over to the bird of prey. Sometimes he reminded her a little bit of Thor. The bird seemed to be able to eat without end, and could be insufferable if he did not get any attention if he wanted it. She shook off these thoughts and concentrated on the letter she wrote. She wanted almost that Thor had more interest in her. Only to be invitated again, only to return to Gladsheim so she could see Loki. The urge to see black-haired one again became stronger with each letter and the mere thought of him, conjured a smile on her face.

"Lady, your parents are waiting in the dining room... oh this animal again!"  
>Sigyn startled when her maid entered. She quickly ended the letter, put her signature under it and rolled it all together. "Hilda, it is just a bird..."<br>"You have to give the animal to eat meat? After that one always can scrubbing the whole floor! Does it have to be just meat?"  
>"Hilda... it is a raptor, a bird of prey. Birds of prey eat meat after all... And should his owner think it would starve here while I´m writing the answer? In addition, he will then rest. Or would you prefer if he'd buzz through the room on the hunt for mice?"<br>"By all the gods!"  
>"There you are," smiled Sigyn triumphantly, stood up and knelt down to the bird. The letter was quickly inserted into the tube and was sealed. As if this is a sign it jumped with the help of a wing beat on the window sill and flew away. "And now he's gone anyway. I do not know what´s your problem. These birds are quite intelligent."<p>

"These are still only animals that make everything dirty..."  
>Sigyn rolled her eyes and stifled a sigh. "The little kids do well... And yet, everyone wants one..."<br>"From where is the animal at all? With whom do you write?"  
>"With a friend... you do not need to know more."<br>"A friend?"  
>"Yes, a friend. Can´t I have any friends around?"<br>"Of course, my lady. It's just... you do yourself hard with friends. You are known with some other General daughters but I have rarely seen so far that you maintain a letter contact with any of them, especially at the moment you have a very lively correspondence. I do not think you have this with the young daughters of your father´s friends. You speak of them only as a boring, monotonous, too superficial, stupid." A conspiratorial smile lay on the face of her maid. "And the lively letter contact began only after your departure from Gladsheim."  
>"Do you want to tell me something, Hilda?"<br>"You are writing with the Crown Prince? The Crown Prince likes you?," the maid asked excitedly.

He could never write pages-long letters, she thought. "The Prince writes to me... I am writing with the prince, yes." She never took the formulation Crown Prince. If everyone interpreted it into the word Prince, it was not indebted to her.  
>Hilda came up to her, took her hands into her own. "So he has taken a liking to you?" She asked excitedly. "Does he have more interest in you? May I congratulate you?"<br>"I have no idea what you're talking about." She withdrew her hands of her maid. "I write only to the prince. We only have a very nice conversation on paper. Nothing more and nothing less. I really do not know why some have to interpret it into something big. Did you not say my parents wait in the dining room for me? They should not wait any longer."


	11. Chapter 11

**11. The Message**

* * *

><p>"But to me you can say it. I'm your mother. "<br>"Because you are I can not tell you."  
>"I am right in assuming if I say that the letters are from Lady Sigyn?"<br>"How do you want to know that, mother?"  
>"My son, I'm not blind. Your smile speaks volumes. One only smiles this way when he gets letters of a pretty young girl."<p>

"And even if they are from Lady Sigyn, it is not forbidden. She is not a girl but a young and intelligent adult woman. "  
>"So they are from Lady Sigyn!"<br>The black-haired prince rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yes, the letters are from her, therefore that this is clarified, I can finally have my peace again?"  
>"Since when do you write each other? About what are you both writing? Are you getting closer upon the written word?"<p>

"Mama!"

She had to smile. 'Mama', he used only rarely and only when strong emotions raging inside him when he was incredibly upset, for example, unspeakably angry, very sad, deeply ashamed, or if it was about a young, charming and pretty girl. She was sure, with the fact that she is interested in magic, Sigyn had turned her son's head. Even if he did not want to admit it or not yet realized.  
>"Nothing like this has happened! What are you thinking of me? These are very simple, ordinary letters, a simple correspondence, no more. "<br>"Hmhmm ... and that is why you started to read plays from Midgard?," she took the book that lay on the table. She had been going up and down for minutes, tried everything to coax from her son who´s sitting in a chair and was just hoping that the trial was soon over. "Oedipus... something like that do they read and write on Midgard?"  
>"Lady Sigyn highly recommended it to me, so I read it."<br>"Well, if she pushes you to read plays from Midgard..."  
>"Do you want to tell me something, Mother?"<br>"You do not normally read plays. Or only very rarely. "  
>"It was recommended to me, so I read it. Is there something reprehensible?"<p>

"Oh no, quite the contrary, my son," smirked the blonde queen. "Have fun ... and tell her in your next letter the very best wishes from me," she smiled as she laid a hand on his shoulder, pressed a kiss on his temple before she stood up with a big smile on the lips left her son's room. He normally never read any plays by mortals. Because she had recommended to him... just a regular correspondence... In a normal correspondence you do not smile at each letter like... like what called it Thor? Like a Cheshire cat. But she did not want to go too far with her assumption. Maybe he was just glad to have found someone with whom he could share his greatest interest.

He sighed and shook his head as his mother was gone. Are all mothers like this? Of course his mother wanted for her sons immortal love, got married and she would soon have grandchildren. But just because he is writing now with Lady Sigyn, which he really considered only as a friend, his mother had not to interpret things that are not there... And she´ll be anyway out of question because she had been a candidate for Thor or is, he had no idea what the current status was now. How would it look like? No, that would not be good. In addition, he had better things to do than to fall in `love´ . What was this anyway? There was nothing magical upon it... it was basically just a subtle feeling that provides the brain with an excuse why you feel and act like the last idiot on this realm and why you wanted to have a sexual intercourse with that person... He had always thought that the descriptions of the poets were greatly exaggerated. He once admitted to have felt nearly this way... but he hated it and learned that it results only disappointment and pain. He lived very good without this 'feeling'.

He raised his head when the little-known ringing of a bell rang. Immediately he put a smile on his lips and his face took on a general expression of joy. He knew very well where the ringing comes from and what it meant. He put the book back to the side. He got up and went to his feathered messenger stroked him gently the feathers and scratched his neck before he took the message. "You've become quite thick, huh? Sigyn is probably very good to you. You not seem to suffer from hunger, at least," he smiled gently. He turned away and wanted to sit down again, but then again looked at the bird of prey. "Come on... otherwise you can´t wait to go hunting..." The bird just laid his head on one side and looked at him surprised. "You've become quite lazy... Sigyn is probably too good to you..." The animal croaked once before it is dedicated to the care of his plumage. Loki shook his head with a smile before he sat down and unrolled the papers.

He had to smile. Each time how she addressed him was different... My friend, my dear friend, Dear Prince, My Dear Prince, Your Royal Majesty, Dear Prince Loki, Prince Loki. It let him smile every time because she was obviously quite uncertain of how to address him. Relaxed, he leaned back in his chair. He enjoyed it every time to read her handwriting, narrow, small, cursive letters and the densely written pages. When he was reading her lines, he even believed he could hear her voice. He sank a little deeper into the chair. It pleased him that she didn´t gave up the magic only because she could do it at home in secret. He should slowly come up with more difficult tasks for her, with the simple things she needed not long until she controlled them. Well, as long as she had time to do it unobserved. By the other letters he already knew too well how exhausting her maid was and she always had this fear that she bursts into the most unlikely moments, caught her or let her not come to practice. Luckily he was male and had no Nanny since he had outgrown the child's age. Although his actions were always observed... but no one followed him, at least at every turn. That would take no good end for those. The ladies were sometimes only to be pitied.

He had to smile as he imagined her annoyed face, how she rolled her eyes, her sigh when her maid began with her to discuss... He was sure that Sigyn always has the upper hand in such a discussion, not because she was the lady, but because she had an inexhaustible supply of good arguments, and could juggle with the words with wit and charm that you only could lose. He would like to observe her on one of such a debate. He was sure she could talk many of the court against the wall. The sight would be priceless; you should never underestimate a woman. A clever mind doesn´t choose the body in which he is born.

* * *

><p>Shocked, described her condition very well. She was paralyzed with shock. With stony facial expression, she tried not to let anyone knew how shocked she was, trying to smile sterile, to share the joy of her parents, but she did not succeed completely. She felt no joy. It was in her eyes just terrible. How could she survive that? She would despair...<br>"Are not you happy, dear? That's quite wonderful! Any other girl envies you for sure! That is truly a cause for celebration! Every other girl in the whole realm of Asgard wants to be in your place!"  
>"Dear, you know very well that our daughter is too smart to just scream and jumping up and down for joy," winked her father. "She must think about all the worries and burdens that it entails. Don´t think of it for now. Tonight, we celebrate. This calls for celebration. I would have never thought that the Prince could find so much interest in you," smiled her father.<br>"Excuse me, I...," she tried a smile, "I just do not know where my head is." She hoped that the smile on her lips not failed too much. "I... I would now like to be alone. I... I... need to think about." She had to admit she was a little sick. Her breath quickened, she tried to exhale deeply.

"But, of course. I think we all need to let the news sink just a little bit."  
>"I'm so proud of you, my child." Her mother took her face in her hands and planted a kiss on her forehead. "You could not have it better. That's the best thing for a young girl. The Norns are well disposed towards you."<br>"Yes, mother... they are... they are dotty about me..."  
>Sigyn could finally take a deep breath as the door shut and she was finally alone. It was terrible... she had thought of losing the ground under her feet as her father had read the message. At first she thought nothing of it that an official message came from Gladsheim. Her father was a General of the Staff of the Allfather. But when he read the message... It was just awful... She was invited again into the palace by the request of the Crown Prince. She has left such a positive impression that he was quite impressed by her. That was probably the official reason. How could she survive it? Tears welled up in her on when she thought about it. False and fake it would feel. It would squeeze her heart like in a vice. Of course, her parents were proud. Of course they thought she could not have it better, of course, they thought that the Norns have woven all the happiness in her life...<p>

But it was not the face of the crown prince that always slipped in front of her inner eye, it was not his voice of which she thought and she was lulled into, it were not his words that she kept in mind and it were not his letters which she sought after and kept as a treasure. And above all, it was not the thought of the Crown Prince that makes her heart beat faster. She had read too much love poetry to not to know what this meant, why her heart beat faster at the thought of him, why she thought only of him, why a joyful feeling firmly placed in her belly and she giggled like a girl when she read his compliments. It was simply not the Crown Prince whom she wanted. The more shocking it was for her the new 'invitation' to Gladsheim due to the crown prince and that she was the only one of the so-called potential candidates that could once again enjoy the privilege. Privilege... she felt more like a dessert of many pieces. A piece of a dessert under which the Crown Prince could pick one. She was really sick at the thought, if he really decided for her when she would see every day the one who controlled her heart and thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

"It will please you to hear that we may soon welcome another guest."  
>"And how do you know that it would please me, mother?," sighed Loki, sat on his next move in the chess game.<br>"Oh, it will surely rejoice you," smiled the Queen. "Besides, you already know this guest. This guest was here once."  
>"Mother, we have recently had many guests…"<br>"Well, the topic of 'courting' is still not off the table. And after a long, intense conversation between your brother and your father, the choice fell on a lady who is invited here again. And the choice you will like."  
>"Who is that unfortunate one?"<br>"Loki…"

"To whom the choice has fallen, mother?," asked the prince tired and bored.  
>"Soon we will here welcome back Lady Sigyn. Is that not wonderful? You've written the last few weeks so lively, it is wonderful if you would see her again, huh "<br>"Is this meant seriously, mother? Thor is said to have opted for… Lady Sigyn?" He raised skeptical an eyebrow. He did not believe it really. He had spent more time with her than his brother. She had to be absolutely boring for him.  
>"… He decided not. They only would get to know each other much closer."<br>"Thor?… Lady Sigyn?…"  
>"Is there anything wrong?"<br>"Mother, I do not think she is so interesting for Thor. He wants to make things easy as it seems. Probably the only choice was to Sigyn Lady because she was the only one whose name he could remember. I cannot even remember that they had done even a single serious conversation. "

"I think the choice is not bad. She is a young, well educated, beautiful woman. Her behave is flawless, she could be the calming influence your brother needs."  
>"And would be bored to death at his side."<br>"But you're here."  
>Both grinned at each other.<br>"Are you happy to welcome her back?"  
>"Yes mother, I am delighted to see Lady Sigyn again."<br>"That's much better than to write only. To sit opposite each other and look into the eyes is much more pleasant to than to write as always. "  
>"It did not seem as if it would be contrary to her writing. On the contrary. We have entertained us excited about the written word."<br>"So I thought that too… but it's certainly nice to see each other again, right?"  
>"When will she come?"<p>

"In two days. Everything is already prepared. The invitation has already arrived at her family."  
>"Invitation? You mean an emphatically please."<br>"Loki…"  
>"Does she have the opportunity to decline it? Say no to it? To refuse it?… You see, mother. Then it is no invitation."<br>"Loki, no one is forced to do anything."  
>"So Thor is voluntarily looking for a wife?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at his mother skeptical.<br>"You know what I mean, Loki."

"I express only my skepticism, mother. During her visit it seemed to that Lady Sigyn was not particularly impressed by Thor. To be honest, I've spent more time with her than he did. I find his choice, therefore, very surprising and illogical. But well, I should not mention Thor and logic in the same sentence. Also her character would have bored him. He can not impress her and bored her with his heroic stories. Instead of kissing the ground on which he is walking she would rather throw sticks between his feet. They have nothing in common, they would live two completely separate lifes and she would show up only on official occasions by his side, she would end up as a pretty appendage to his arm and more than ever be trapped in a cage… she would wither like a flower that one forget to water… "  
>"You take a stand for this lady, my son…"<p>

"One has to do it for her, she has not the freedom of choice… Of course she is beautiful to watch, so my brother has chosen her to get to know her closer. She has been bored by him but with patience always listened to his stories, was quietly and patiently, got along well with his friends, has made a positive impression on you and father with her impeccable manners and yes, even I was impressed by her," he smiled.  
>"A very large impression as it seems."<p>

"A very large one, yes. She has by far the only one from under all the 'contestants' who stands out positive. She is not self-indulgent, arrogant or overbearing. She knows how to behave like it is expected of her. To his friends, she was neither coy nor playful, she was friendly and unobtrusive. She only talked when you talked to her and asked her something, she has never simply gone babbling. She is intelligent, but restrains herself. Not even Thor has she made feel that she has more intellect in the hair ends as he would have in a thousand years. I guess also that she would respects the commandments of marriage, no matter how he would behave, she would see it as her duty, as the duty of a wife to stand by him, to strengthen his back, give birth to an heir and to stay in the marital bed. But like I said, she would see it merely as a duty and you know that has little to do with this 'love'. On these little things has certainly paid father his attention why he had consented to this election at all, right?"

Frigga was staring at her youngest son formally before she sighed softly. She just forgot again, repressed it again and again, that their sons were no longer the little boys, they´re now grown men. "You are wise, my son… but you always have been," she smiled gently. "Don´t you think you're a little too partisan? As if she could not speak for herself." A smile had crept onto her face.  
>"She can certainly speak for herself and if she could do it in this matter, she would find so many arguments that speak against this project that she would even talk father against the wall with a fervor he could only marvel about… But it is denied because of the hierarchy to speak for herself. A general´s daughter can´t say no to my father, who is at the same time the All-Father and the king, if his radiant heir has an eye in her, she doesn´t have the privilege, she can´t afford it without fearing to blame her family, to be a shame. As a well-bred daughter she has to be, as a woman, she has to obey and can only hope that others takes part for her. Checkmate… "<br>The queen looked slowly from her son back to the chessboard and back to him. "You like her, or Loki? You have to really like her how it seems to me," she said quietly.

"She's a friend. What I would be for a friend if wouldn´t take part for her?" He leaned back in his chair, crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap. "It should be naturally for a friend to stand up for each other. And since she has become a good friend and I have learned to appreciate her very much, it would bother me personally to watch as she is forced to rush into her misfortune and to vanish into a shadow of herself. Or do you think she could 'say no' when Thor would really choose her? Thor would probably accept it… but do you think father would simply accept it? In his eyes and in those of many others there is no better choice, no greater honour than to marry Thor. Do you think she and her family would not be treated as outcast? Each woman who is refusing my brother refuses is regarded as mentally pathetic here…"  
>"Loki, but none is here…"<br>"We do not know, yes. But we know not only because the case has not yet arrived. But with Lady Sigyn it will happen anyway. Can you tell me, guarantee that it will have no consequence if she would reject him, if it does happen?"

She took a deep breath and looked at her son. It would make her happy to guarantee him, especially because he seemed to like her very much, because he cared for her in this matter because he was worried about her prosper, because it was so rare that he really found a friend or girlfriend in someone. But she knew deep down that he was right. She could not guarantee it. She had no right to say `No´ without having to fear consequences, she had no choice because of the strict hierarchy, because of her upbringing. "I had once promised to you, you would only marry for love… and I stand by it. You should marry for love and for no other reason."  
>"You are evading out, mother." A faint smile lay on his lips. Of course he knew that his mother could not guarantee it. He was not naive.<br>"That's all I can say. I had promised you and always will be. If your brother is not inflamed in sudden love to her, he will not marry her."

"You're talking about the fact that he needs to marry her only if he loves her… but what about Sigyn? If he loves her but she doesn´t? Must she then marry him just because he wants it?"  
>"Loki …," she sighed heavily. "What do you want? I cannot promise what you might want to hear… And it is at all anyway anybody's guess what the future brings; it is only for a visit. Only one visit."<br>"The invitation came but certainly by father… and behind every act of him lies a purpose … he does not do anything without a reason… but leave it at that… If you would excuse me now?" He stood up and smiled gently, gave his mother a shallow kiss on her hand. "If you ask for a rematch, it must wait until tomorrow. See you at dinner." He nodded again before he turned her his back and left the library.

Sighing, the Queen saw after her son before she smiled gently. Sigyn was not merely a girlfriend for him. As he spoke, it was far more than that. He did not want to share her and certainly not with his brother. She wished for him, she wished with all her heart for him, that he loses himself to someone, that someone captured his heart. One that would always be there for him, he always could count on, which was much more than a friend with whom he could share everything. A woman he had completely fallen for and she also completely fallen for him, that´s what she wished for, what he had earned.


	13. Chapter 13

13. Red cheeks

The Queen had to smile as she watched her youngest son. He changed his clothes now for the third time. Never before she had seen him so vain and that makes her smiling. "Honey, it's about time."  
>"I'm almost done, mother!"<br>"You said that also a few minutes ago."  
>"If Thor needs more time, no one ever complains..." he muttered under his breath, straightened the collar, stroking his coat smooth and looked in the mirror. Maybe the other one was better?<br>"You look marvelous, darling!" The queen had rallied behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders, smiled at him in the mirror. "You look fantastic. All the girls want to lay at your feet today." Although she believed he only wanted one to lay at his feet.

"Hmm... perhaps the other one..."  
>"This coat is very wonderful, my son! The best choice you could have made! And now come, my son. She will be soon arriving. If you're too late, she will think of you as a vain peacock."<br>"It is an official reception, Mother. You should be fairly well dressed and not look like you came straight from Svartalfheim."  
>"Yes, yes, and just because it is an official event you´re dandify yourself like the vainest peacock in this realm." Soft but decisive she led her son away from the mirror. "A woman should never have to wait, believe me, women never forget something like that."<br>He seemed to think about it. "...Thor said that the only..."

"Listen never to your brother in such matters. Listen to the advice of a woman," she smiled. "A woman has the right to be late, but for a man it´s unforgivable."  
>Loki smiled gently. "Father has often kept you waiting?"<br>"So often, that he had made at sometime good friendship with the sofa in my living room," she winked.  
>He laughed softly, with his mother on his arm; he went to the gates of the palace where already were waiting his brother and father.<p>

Thor wrinkled his nose when his brother joined to him. "You smell like a woman..."  
>"Wrong brother. Woman fragrances are usually floral or fruity. I thought you would know this as many times as you have it sticking on you..." A slight blow struck him on the arm and both had to laugh quietly. "Be honest, since when do you wear fragrances? Have you been quarreling with Fandral?" laughed Thor.<br>"Is it forbidden? What we have here is a very formal occasion."  
>"And that's why you put on women water?"<br>Loki sighed. "There are also perfumes for men, you should try it sometimes at least when you´re not showering... You still haven´t told me why we welcome Lady Sigyn again here."  
>"Do you mind?"<p>

"Not at all. It just surprised me as mother told me."  
>"I'm always good for a surprise, huh?" grinned the blonde one.<br>"Is there a particular reason?"  
>"You know how impossible it is to dissuade father of something... and she seemed to me suitable."<br>"... Suitable?"  
>"You know what I mean..."<br>"No, I do not know, because she is not an object of 'suitable' or is an accessory that you attach to you if you feel like it."  
>Thor sighed. "You react quite sensitive... this perfume makes you well, effeminate... You know very well what I mean... you even said that she intelligent and well read... She is quiet, modest, pretty to look at... and quite honestly the most comfortable of all that were here."<p>

"Will you tell me that you've actually been thinking about what qualities needs a future queen?"  
>"Believe me...," sighed Thor. "After the discussions with father I had no choice."<br>"I believe you." Loki was silent momentarily when the click of hoofs was heard, and he immediately turned his attention to the pathway leading to the palace. A smile lay on his lips as he could see the first bit of green. He could have bet that she would wear green. He almost had forgotten how good she looked in green, how much it flattered her with her honey-gold hair. In addition, he was also curious to see what progress she had made. He liked to take the role of mentor when he remembered how young he was and not a single magician in this realm could teach him anymore something. Quite a bit you can be proud of, but good, the magician his father employed were not really capable of it. His smile grew a little as she got closer, as she was so close that she dismounted from her horse. Her hair was braided as always in an amazing way, he never would have believed before that it could be a kind of art. The green of her dress was rich and full as if to bring the spring with her, her complexion was prettier than ever alabaster could be; a hint of red on her cheeks as she lifted her eyes...

He cleared his throat and shook away the thoughts as his father raised his voice and welcomed Lady Sigyn. He grinned as he stepped forward, bowed and took her hand, blew a kiss on it. He could well understand that her big eyes are looking more like a scared deer and that she was not in the mood to smile. The reason why she was here would never bring her to smile and he could understand it very well. She made an effort, but he could see that her smile was just put on, that her breathing was heavy, that she would prefer to flee. When he had taken her hand, he could feel that it was trembling slightly. The situation must feel for her like an apocalypse. He could only guess that her thoughts were governed by the panic, that Thor could really have decide for her, that this visit was just a purely formal matter, and behind closed doors, everything was already a done deal, perhaps. It was ridiculous; he did not think his brother would bind to another one for all time and certainly not with Sigyn. But who could say what was already planned by his father. He would have granted her a few soothing words, he didn´t liked the look of panic and fear in her eyes; it made the otherwise bright blue just dull and blunt. So there was nothing left but briefly with his thumb stroking her fingers and smile at her.

She ate very little and was more than just silent at the following meal. She didn´t giggled or laughed as he and Thor were quarreling and fighting at the table. She just sat there, staring at her plate and just because of politeness she took some of bites. It almost seemed as if she had left the Sigyn he knew at home. He did not like it. And he did not like that he felt bad about it. He glanced at his mother as she nudged at him and gave him to understand with her facial expressions and looks, that he had been staring at Sigyn and you do not stare at a women. He, however, indicated that he had not been staring. He didn´t stared at anyone... he just throws from time to time a glance over to her. But he was not staring. He felt, however, caught a bit when suddenly just at that moment Sigyn looked over to him. He was glad he was able to control his facial expressions so well and did not blush, just smiled at her. Almost immediately, she lowered her eyes again. Was his smile so frightening?...

She sighed as she sat on the chair in front of the dressing table and was alone for a moment. She would not survive it; the meal was more of a torture than anything else. She shivered slightly as she had thought about how she arrived and Loki stroked her fingers lightly. With a small sigh, she pressed her hand to her chest. But maybe that was just a little provided... And maybe he was smiling just because he was polite... not because he was happy about her presence. Humming, Hilda entered the room and put a dress on the bed to prepare it for the evening.  
>"Don´t you also think this is great to be back here?"<br>"I do not know..."  
>"The Crown Prince wanted to actually see you again!"<br>"I'm not sure whether it was the intention of the Crown Prince..."

"Oh, if it may be permitted this comment, you mistress and the crown prince... you would make a lovely couple!"  
>Her maid was more happy about it all here than she actually was it. "Yes... this is also the most important... that we look good together... Whether you love each other is not important... the main thing is looking good together..." She sighed softly. How she should survive only here, she wondered. She couldn´t step no more under his eyes. She felt warm and cold at the same time; she wanted to cheer, while she was unspeakably sad. She wanted to be in the vicinity of Loki, but on the other hand, she was now afraid of it.<br>"You have to feel so incredibly honoured. Every other girl in all the nine realms envies you that you possess the favour of the Crown Prince."  
>"I'm not a girl... I'm not a girl for many years..."<br>"All others envy you... you cannot have had it better!"  
>"There... it doesn´t matter, you don´t listen to me anyways..."<p>

"You make your parents so proud!"  
>"The fact that I have indeed, as a good daughter..."<br>"You will surely dance tonight with the Crown Prince!"  
>"If he wants it that way..."<br>"All night long!"  
>"If he wants it..."<br>A knock on the door made both look up and take a deep breath after once Sigyn nodded to Hilda to the door. She opened it and immediately and lowered her eyes and curtsied.  
>"Your royal Majesty."<br>"I would like to speak to your mistress."  
>Sigyn had winced at the voice she knew all too well. Frantically she glanced in the mirror before she got up and walked to the door.<br>"Your Royal Majesty wanted to speak to me?"

Hilda stepped aside as Sigyn came closer. She made a little curtsey and tried her best to keep her expression neutral, but it was inevitable that her voice trembled a little as she saw the black-haired one in front of her. Suddenly, her heart beats faster, suddenly, she found it difficult to breathe normally.  
>"I would like to invite you on a walk. It is a long time since we saw each other, you've already loved the gardens here, and until the evening it´s still enough time."<br>"I ... I..." His smile made it incredibly difficult to think rationally. "I ... do not want to rob your precious time."  
>"My precious time is only refined by your company."<br>She hesitated a moment, feeling like his eyes, his smile made her very weak. "... It would be a honour, royal majesty." She nodded quietly, did a curtsy before she laid her hand on his arm he offered her. She tried to calm her breathing as she walked by his side, but it was a pointless exercise.

"You do not feel well?"  
>She woke up with his voice, looked up at him. "No! I am doing wonderful... here you have no other choice than to feel wonderful, royal majesty..."<br>"My dearest friend... we are alone, you may as well be honest with me and calling me by my name... or did you forget everything?"  
>"N-no..." She did a deep breath again. "F-forgive me, Loki... I... I do not know where my head is. It was... very surprising to me."<br>"Maybe it makes you feel better knowing that I too was very surprised. I can understand very well that you feel uncomfortable. You are not here voluntarily. "  
>"Well... it's also wonderful to see you again... Loki." A gentle smile lay down on her lips.<p>

"But under what conditions... I have been told it myself only by my mother, I knew nothing before. I would have immediately told you otherwise, of course, so that... let's say, a rude awakening, not come to suddenly."  
>"My parents are happy... but what kind of parents would not... My father thinks it's the best thing that may have happened to me."<br>"Every father wants for his daughter the best."  
>"It's not about that... he says it would be best for me... because if it really gets that far... and I would struggle against it ... he would not force me. He knows too well of my skills to what I am able, and therefore he had suggested me to your father."<br>"Because the status of a Queen gives you the options that you would never have otherwise." He nodded slowly. "Your father is a smart man, but even the wisest father can´t do nothing if..." He took a deep breath. "Let us forget that for now." He smiled gently. "My mother has some new flowers in her gardens, which are far better than this subject. I am also very interested in your progress."

"You'd be amazed by what I'm already able of, my mentor. You should sent after Fandral so I can show you."  
>"Ah, I see you have the Sigyn I know brought with you. It had me worried."<br>"You... you were worried?"  
>"You have just looked so lifeless at the table earlier... And I must admit it had worried me a little."<br>She felt her cheeks flushed and put a smile on her lips.


	14. Chapter 14

He watched each of her movements. The slightest movements of her hands and fingers. As she stretched out her arms, fingers curled back and stretched out her hands as they circle... Slender fingers, small hands, every movement was graceful and elegant. It looked at her a lot more like an exotic dance, and less than she would conjure up the magic. He caught up himself as he paid less attention to her magical prowess and instead simply stared at her, almost fascinated. Only when she turned to him and he cleared his throat, smiled softly, was torn from his thoughts.  
>"You make it really quite wonderful, Lady Sigyn. I'm very surprised. You have a very big talent."<br>"Such words from your lips is an honour to me," she smiled.

"To be honest, I did not expect that you have actually practiced and learned so much," he smiled, "I see, these are just little games now that I've given you to practice." He liked her giggles, it was soft and gentle, so warm, just naturally.  
>"To be honest, I've also tried on other things."<br>"Oh, really? I'm curious to see more of you."  
>"If you don´t get bored..."<br>"Not at all, Lady Sigyn! You could never get me bored! Besides, it is pleasant to see from time to time how others practicing magic."

She smiled shyly before she turned her eyes again and took her hands in position, quietly muttering a formula. She tried it once... she tried it twice... "The last time it was still working..."  
>"You mispronounced," he smiled and stood up. "Let me help you."<br>She stiffened a little as he walked up behind her, put his hands on hers and brought them into the correct position.  
>"If you pronounce the formula, you have to emphasize it this way."<br>She could barely focus. It was hard enough to be so close to him and then his voice whispering in her ear... Soft and silent as velvet... She felt her heart beats faster, her breathing became more hectic. She had to suppress a shudder. On the magic she could concentrate only hard.

The scent of her hair ensnared him and he remembered when he had tasted this for the first time, the subtle nuances of cinnamon and hazelnuts, the sweet scent clouded him. Not overlapped by perfumes and waters, just... the smell of her hair and her own... A blend of cinnamon, hazelnuts, soaps, fresh flowers and... sunshine. He liked the mix, it suited her. He could feel the warmth of her body through his clothes and his hands felt the soft skin of her hands on his own. It made him feel... very warm and scary at the same time. He took a deep breath, tried concentrate, but took only more of this wonderful scent. Why... was this attractive to him? He looked at her, turned his face to her. Yes, it would be a shame to see how she faded to a shadow of her former self under his brother.

She felt his gaze resting on her, felt herself grow more nervous. She slowly turned her face to him, held her breath. To be so close to him, their faces only inches apart, his eyes... She felt her cheeks reddened as much as he approached her, put her head instinctively to the side...  
>Both startled when suddenly the curtains caught fire. Loki hurried over and suddenly met both, the curtains and Loki, a water column.<br>"Oh... oh, that... I'm sorry! The... I did not want that, Loki, the... I'm sorry!"  
>"No... It´s alright... you did react quickly," nodded Loki, wiped the water from his face.<br>"I'm sorry... I did not want you..."  
>"I said it's alright...," he smiled gently. "It's just water... I do not melt upon the contact of water ...," he chuckled.<br>"I'm sorry..."  
>"You don´t have to... at least I know now that you've mastered also the element of water."<p>

She was so embarrassed... she should never again leave the room. She would probably put the next time the whole palace on fire or flood it either. And above all, she had Loki... The Norns apparently not been kind to her. She would never again be able to appear before his eyes. Never again without thinking back on it and sink into the ground because of shame. Why have had this happen just with Loki... how should she survive the rest of the time only? At best she stayed seated at the dressing table, with her head on the table and hoping someone fast-forward the time. Even her parents would be ashamed if they knew that. Why had this happen just to her. It was her second day here and it happened something like this unspeakably embarrassing.  
>"Mistress, you've got to prepare for the evening."<br>"I prefer to never again leave this room..."  
>"You have to participate in the meal."<br>"I will never again take part in anything. Let me sit here Hilda and wake me only when the day of departure has arrived..."

"I would understand you better if you could talk to me and not with the table top..."  
>"Leave me alone, Hilda. I'm not doing anything."<br>"A few days ago you were still quite nervous and excited to come here."  
>"That was a few days ago, but now is now and now I revise, right? I want to get away from here..."<br>"This has to do with this magician, right? I have told you from the beginning... "  
>"The magician has a name and this is Prince Loki! Call him again the magician and you can help out in the kitchen! "<br>"Excuse me, lady... you've got to get ready..."

Sigyn escaped a desperate sound and let her forehead fall back on the table.

"I heard you were made literally wet?" l aughed the blonde and even the venomous glance he earned from his brother did not bring him to silence.  
>"How do you know?"<br>"Staff are all gossipers," he continued laughing.  
>"Those should all be cut out their tongues... shut up about it, understand?"<br>"I would love to have seen it!"  
>"I'm serious, Thor! No one should know that I teach her magic... you know how it is..."<br>"Why do you do it then...?"

"Because she has a talent, it would be a shame to ignore it. It was a small accident that can happen to anyone."  
>"What? The fire or to make you wet?" Once again he broke out into laughter.<br>Loki rolled his eyes and sighed. "You better tell me who told you that, I will make those forever silenced."  
>"Oh brother, better she has made you wet than vice versa!" laughed Thor, and gave his brother a gentle slap on the arm.<br>"What?" He looked at his brother with outrageous. "I forbid such reference in relation to Lady Sigyn! She is a virtuous young woman! The exact opposite of the kind of woman you usually surround yourself with! "

"I can make as many references as I will, brother. She is finally here because of me," he grinned.  
>"Yes... because you want it! But you have still not the right so to speak in such terms of Lady Sigyn!" Loki angrily stood up. "You want to be the crown prince? Then kindly behave yourself as one! No Prince talks about a lady in such a way!"<br>"Easy, Loki... when did you find the well-being of women so dear?..."

"Sigyn is a friend and I will not tolerate that you talk like that about her! She is for a very specific reason here and you should treat her accordingly to it! She is not a small kitchen-maid!"  
>"I know very well that she is not. If she was just a little thing..."<br>"She is not a thing!"  
>Confused Thor saw after his brother as he still angry walked away.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

15. Just a friend

"Thor told me yesterday there was a minor accident between you and Sigyn?"

Loki rolled his eyes and sighed. "He is as also in gossip like the staff… Nothing has happened."

"Nothing? As far as I know she has particularly impressed you," smiled the Queen.

"She has apologized like a thousand times and we have agreed to easily forget it. And everyone else should too…"

"Do not worry, my son. From the embarrassing incident is certainly…"

"I don´t mind that. It´s more about the fact, that no one else should know that I´m teaching her magic…"

"Oh, that´s what you´re worry about?" The Queen looked up from her flowers and in surprise at her son. "You worry about her reputation."

"Of course. You know too well, that it´s not liked to bee seen here. I like it to mimic the mentor, she has fun and lots of talent, it would be a shame to waste and ignore it. But she should not suffer from gossip."

"You really like that young woman."

"Mother, she´s a friend."

"A friend…"

"Mother… I know that look. Just because you desire grandchildren, you don´t have to interpret anything into it what´s not there. Can I just not simply be befriended with her?"

"Of course you can, my son. No one prohibits it. Quite the contrary, I am happy about it. You almost seem to flourish with her," she smiled.

"Mother…"

She had to smile about it irritated tone. "Do not worry. Nobody will know about this. Should somebody not be able to keep his mouth shut he will have to live with the consequences. Makes that feeling you a little better?"

"Thank you, Mother. Yes, it´s reassuring to hear it."

"How about if you show her a little bit of the city, huh? Always just learning magic, reading or just walk through the gardens is so boring. Soon the big market takes place again."

"Mother… look at me. Do I look as if I can walk quietly through the city?"

"You exaggerate… ask your brother if he goes with Sigyn, you can accompany them. Finally, the two would come closer to each other. He can not ever shirk it. Or a little hunting which would offer a plenty of fun for everyone. Her mother also told me that Sigyn would be an exceptionally good rider."

"And why don´t you tell it Thor?"

"Because it would also be good for you to put your books aside for a while. You both have a pretty young lady as a guest, there are certainly many who envy you. Also Fandral seemed to have been taken by her.

"Show the woman by whom he´s not find of."

Frigga had to chuckle. "You´re right, my son. Fandral is find of the whole entire female sex. But a hunting trip is a nice idea for all of you."

"All of us?"

"You, Sigyn, Thor, your friends."

"You mean Thors friends."

"Loki they´re also your…"

"I would not call it a friendship. It´s more a perforce acceptance because I´m the ´_little brother_` of Thor. We know each other but I wouldn´t call any of them as a friend of mine."

She sighed softly. "It would also be good for you anyway. A nice hunting trip. Maybe you could stay in the woods for the night. That would be an adventure for her. I think it would please her to see something different than the palace. At home she has a little opportunity for such a thing, perhaps you can imagine how terrible sheltered she´s growing up as the daughter of a general."

"She told me about it."

"Then you know it. She would like such a trip."

"With Thor and the others in the woods? Yes, she would certainly appreciate it, especially because they will all leave their civilized behavior at the gates of the palace…"

"So you can accompany her. I don´t suggest to your brother ´cause you know how he is., he would displace and forget it. He shuns this duty wherever he can."

"Unfortunately for her. He thinks no one will notice, but they do. He let her come here and leaves her alone. It won´t take long until the gossip starts. They´ll notice that she´s more in the presence of the ´_other one_` than in his."

She had to smile. It was cute how concerned he was about her reputation. "I thought you don´t mind her presence."

"I don´t, quite the contrary, it´s…"

"So you´re happy with her presence?"

"The one would be a fool who would not. It´s also my right as a prince, or not?"

She chuckled softly. "Now you sound like Thor."

"If I do so then maybe father will listen to me for one time…"

She sighed at his low voice. It gave her every time a little stitch in her heart when he spokes in that way, when he felt shun. "Maybe the luck is on your side and Thor is not interested in her at all. If he refuses her… perhaps you could…"

"Mother… she´s just a friend."

"That´s why you´re so concerned about her welfare."

"That´s what friends are doing."

"Sure."

"Mother…!"

She laughed quietly and turned to face him. "She means a lot to you."

"Because it doesn´t matter to her who I am or what I do. Because she can do more than just beeing pretty, because she can do more than one admits, because she is incredibly gifted in magic, because we understand each other wonderfully, because she´s listening to me and I to her."

"And because you miss the forest for the trees." She smiled softly, patting his cheek and blew a kiss on it.

Loki frowned and looked puzzled at his mother as she walked away. "What do you mean?... Mother? Mother! She´s ONLY a friend!"

"Yes, yes my son… that´s what they´re all in the beginning."

"Mama!"

"I don´t know… go hunting? With a woman?"

"You underestimate her. In addition, Sif is also a woman."

"Yes, but Sif is Sif," winked the blonde one. "But hunting?"

"Yes, we all know that you´d rather go hunting Frost Giants, but you can´t bring her to Jotunheim and show her your skill in killing Frost Giants. I addition, hunting is a privilege of our stand and we all know you should lay your focus more in your duties. Besides, to go hunting doesn´t bring us into trouble with father, what would be different if we would go to Jotunheim. Furthermore I agree with mother. We should show her more than the palace if she´s already here."

"Dies she have enough of dusty books and magic stuff?" smiled Thor.

"It´s not magic stuff and no, she doesn´t have enough but what would we be for hosts if wouldn´t even show her the capital? And a hunting sounds quite relaxing, a loosy, more relaxing atmosphere than here. Father would certainly also like to see you more interested in her. When he sees that you´re spending more time with Lady Sigyn, he´s probably quite happy with that. And you could try to impress her more on a hunt."

"Have I ever made any impression on her?" smiled Thor.

"Not a bit," smiled also Loki. "But she´s far more intelligent than you, so you can´t impress her with your muscles or hammer."

"But your books and magic have." The blonde one nodded and grinned.

"Please?"

"You have made impression on her."

"Nonsense."

"Oh you did for sure!" laughed elder one. "Don´t tell me you haven´t seen it, she gets always red cheeks when you´re talking to her at the table," he smiled mischievously, "She´s always blushing when you´re talking to her. Don´t tell me you haven´t noticed."

"Nonsense… you can also blush because you´re feeling too hot. She blushes also at you."

"Oh no brother, don´t come with that. She blushes at me only because of decency but at you… believe me, I know plenty of women, I know when a woman only blushes for decency and when… for something else. Or because of someone else," he grinned.

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. "Of course… but I still wonder why you invited her."

"She seemed very nice and pretty. And she impressed you a lot and when woman can impress you… in addition, mother had told me you wanted to see her again," Thor chuckled.

"I´ve said nothing to her at all!"

"Besides, you´re always getting excited when it comes to the little one."

"She´s not the ´little one` !"

"You see?" laughed the elder one.

Loki wanted to reciprocate anything but saw that it would only be used against him anyway, so he was silent.

"And you have an incredibly good mood since she´s back. She has done it to you."

"She´s just a friend."

"Of course, brother."

"Shut up."

"She has done it to you… The little girl´s turning your head… OW! What was that for?"

"I´ve warned you."

"I´m just saying the truth…"

"You´re bonkering around. We´re just friends. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Well, if you say that," Thor grinned, "I remember you when you´re both exchanging rings… OW!"

"I told you to shut up. You tell nonsense."

"We´ll see, brother. We shall see," smiled Thor.


	16. Chapter 16

"I think we should do it more often. I wonder at all why we weren´t so long on a hunt."  
>"You're joining only to impress somebody," smiled Sif to Fandral who was getting his horse ready for the trip.<br>"Hunting trophies have always been impressive, just wait until I shot down the largest deer here," grinned the blond one.  
>"Than it would be yourself… the largest deer…"<br>Both heads turned around as Loki raised his voice.  
>"With that you can´t impress Lady Sigyn, of which you´ve just spoken without a doubt."<p>

"In each round there is a spoilsport … Maybe not with the slain animal, but with its fur and leather," grinned Fandral.  
>"If you think, Lady Sigyn would be as superficial as the rest of your women acquaintances and you could lure her with it, you unfortunately are about to learn a big disappointment. In addition, it would be unwise. I advise against it. "<br>"Since when do you understand the female sex, Trickster?"  
>"I must agree to Loki, unfortunately." Volstagg punched his friend gently on the shoulder. "She is because of Thor here, a very high official business. She is not a small lady-in-waiting. You should keep away from her or you will get worse revenge by multiple parties."<br>"Oh please… it´s just a little something…"

"Can cost you your fingers or more. A lady-in-waiting is something different than a general's daughter of the Allfather, especially when she´s here for the son of the Allfather… Give the fur gloves another lady."  
>"Has she rejected you not enough?"<br>Fandral threws a warning glance to Hogun who casually leans against his horse, ready to go. "Who said that?"  
>"Well… staff has their eyes and ears everywhere, they like to talk … Did she not say she would rather go for a walk with Loki as with you? That it is a greater honour for her to go at the side of a prince than yours?"<br>"I would call it ice-cold rejected," grinned Sif.

"Haha, we have all heartily laughed but can we get serious again, please?"

"There´s a spoilsport in every round," said Loki with a crooked smile.

"Guys! I´m ready for that trip!" Thor came into the inner courtyard and immediately walked over to his saddled up horse.

"Lady Sigyn is still not here."

"She should hurry up ´cause I can´t wait any longer!"

"It´s the franchise of every woman to be allowed coming late. And by the way she isn´t late…"

In this moment she arrives the inner courtyard and everyone turned around to her. They bowed to her, wishing her a good morning. Only Loki faltered at her sight and wasn´t able to do anything. Her eyes shone formally, one could see the joy of the upcoming trip in them, the excitement. The hunting dress was stunning in every sense of the word. The upper part lefts no place for fantasies so outrageous closely was she wrapped in the dark green that would make her invisible in the forest. The slender hands were in tight leather gloves, her hair almost completely disappeared under a small plumed hat that completed the ensemble. This green looked so good on her, flattered her pale skin and hair. The Vanir must be burning with jealousy because of her beauty. It was not until she got closer that he remembered he needed oxygen, took a deep breath.

"Thank you, your royal majesty. Yes, I have slept very well and I´m excited for the hunting trip. To admit, I was too long ago since I have been a part of hunting party.

He didn´t even had noticed how Thor asked her a question, greeted her. He turned away to get on his horse.

"You don´t have to be, you´re surrounded by the greatest warriors of whole Asgard," Thor twinkles at her and helped her to get on her mare. "You will love it, I´m swearing it!"

"Stay with me, Lady Sigyn, for I will be the best hunter today!"

"Dream on, Fandral," laughed Thor.

"A good hunter is not always the one who makes the most prey. You can make a lot of prey but still can be a miserable shooter."

Loki had to smirk, starring at the mane of his horse and waiting that they could go on. He knew she would say something like that. Everybody is just simply underestimating her.

Slowly they were leaving the grounds of the palace.

As soon as they have left the palace, Sigyn took a deep breath. It felt good to spent a whole day in her life without her maiden, for one time not to be surrounded the whole day by someone who´s interfere in everything she´s doing, just to be on her own. Also she would be the whole day in the near of Prince Loki without that her maiden would judge her for that.

"If this compliment is permitted to me… you are looking breath taking."

She could feel how her cheeks blushed as she turned to Loki. "Thank you," she nodded modest, lowering her eyes. To look into his eyes would make her cheeks blushing only deeper. The compliment alone makes her heart beating faster.

"You are literally gleaming."

"I´m… very excited and full of joy about this trip. You can´t imagine how stressful it is to be surrounded by a maiden the whole time," she smiles softly.

"Luckily not. Enjoy the day therefore."

"That was the plan." Both smiled at each other and blanked out everything else in that moment until Fandral came nearer to Sigyn.

"If this question is permitted to me, M´Lady…"

"By your leave, I´m not your ´M´Lady`."

"Lady Sigyn… I see that you have choosen the crossbow for today. Can you handle it? It would be a pleasure for me to show you how to handle this weapon."

Loki rolled his eyes and suppressed a sound of discontent. Of course she can handle this weapon, if she couldn´t, she had not choosen it. He could hear how Sigyn was sighing.

"Oh, I´m such a poor, poor, helpless little girl… How lucky I am that you are here for my rescue, dear Fandral ´cause I´m totally overcharged with this weapon."

Loki threw a glance over to them. Obviously Fandral didn´t got the sarcasm in her voice.

"Of course it´s a pleasure for me to help you," grinned the blond one.

With a sigh Sigyn took the crossbow, put an arrow in it. "I don´t know… do I am that way… ort his way?" She aimed first at his chest and then a little bit lower. "I think down there is good, what do you think? Do I still look totally overcharged with it?"

"Uhm… You… You´re holding it very good, you… you reloaded it very fast and… you aim perfectly," nodded Fandral a little bit nervous.

"You see, Lady Sigyn doesn´t need any help and if not from you," said Loki and had to suppress a smile ´cause of Fandral´s expression.

"His royal majesty is right, I don´t need any help from you," she took away the crossbow, "I don´t want to have to do anything with your bow and arrow…" She took the reins, draws at them and trotted away.

With a grin on his face Loki looked after her before he turned to Fandral. "If I would be you, I would leave Lady Sigyn alone. Otherwise an unpleasant hunting accident could happen." He had to laugh before he catches up to Sigyn.

* * *

><p>It happened too fast. Everyone had been attentive and carefully. But even so it happened too fast as the deer suddenly came out of the spinney. It happened so fast, Sigyn had no time to react. Only Loki could grab her in time and pulling her closely, out of the way the deer were running. The others hunt after it while Loki still pressed her against himself. Both heart were racing and both were a bit shocked. He didn´t wanted to imagine what could have happened otherwise… Only now he realised how firmly he holds her close. Slowly he´s loosening his grip around her arms. Again he inhaled the scent of her hair, making him feeling a bit dizzy. He could feel her hands on his chest, making his breath heavier, making him feeling strange. What was it that he feels so strange in her presence and why only in her presence and not by any other one?<p>

She looked at his chest, saw how fast it went up and down ´cause of his frantic breath. She could feel how her cheeks turned into a deep red, suddenly she felt very warm not only because of what had happened but because to be so close to him, ´cause she could feel the warmth of his body. Slowly she looked up, their eyes meeting… She could stare into his emerald eyes forever. "Thank you…," she whispers.

He could only nod, swallowed before he cleared his voice and suddenly let her go, taking a step away from her. "The main issue is, that you are unharmed… We… we should catch up… the others…"

"Yes… we should…" She took a deep breath, lowered her eyes and susses the hem of her skirt; still her cheeks were covered in a deep red.

Silently they´re walking next to each other through the forest, nobody lost a single word about what happened. It didn´t took long until they catched up to the others, above all they couldn´t overhear them. The deer was dead; some arrows were still in his body.

"This animal won´t cause you any trouble anymore, Lady Sigyn," grinned Thor.

"And at the same time we have shot our meal."

"No you can say you´ve been through an adventure!"

"Yes… that was enough adventure for the rest of the year," she smiled politely, "I still feel the shock in my bones. If Prince Loki wouldn´t have…"

""You don´t have to thank me. I was just doing what everybody else would have done."

"A good meal is always helping against a shock!"

"I could go hunting for hours!"

"We were close to an accident, we are getting inattentive. It would be the best to make a break now."

* * *

><p>It was night, the sky was dark and the stars were glistening. The campfire burned to down to a little flame that only lived because Sigyn was feeding it with little branches. The tents were dark, everyone was asleep, she could hear some snoring. But she couldn´t find rest. It was more that she wanted to enjoy the nature, to sit under the stars. She enjoyed it to be alone, to feel the little breeze on her face, the warmth of the fire, the scent of the trees. She threw a glance over her shoulder as she could hear steps and had to smile. "Do you can´t sleep, Loki?"<p>

"My brother is snoring so loud, he could shoo away even ice-wolves," he smirked, "But it seems you also can´t find sleep?" He sits down next to her, put some branches into the fire.

"I´m just enjoying the night, it´s so calm…"

"Only when no deer tries to overrun you."

She smirked. "I have to thank you that you reacted so fast. I was like… paralyzed…"

"You don´t have to thank me. It was a matter of course. But you´re a good hunter. Every shot sat were it belonged."

She shrugged her shoulders. „My father doesn´t has a son he could give on his knowledge and skills. So he had to do it with me." A little chill makes her trembling as a cold breeze hit her.

"Are you cold?"

"No, no, it´s just a little bit fresh, it´s nothing, it´s…" But before she could speak to an End Loki was standing up and walking back into the tent of the men. He came back with a blanket and lays it around her shoulders before he sits down. A thankful smile spread across her face.

"You shouldn´t catch a cold." A light smile plays around his lips.

"I won´t. I have a good health," she smiled, looking up to the stars.

"Fascinating."

"She looked to Loki. "Yes, fascinating. How many of them may exist?"

"Too many to count them. Too many as you could imagine."

"Mesmerizing. The glimmering and glistening in the dark sky."

"The light what we are seeing now is coming from long ago passed away stars. This one for example. He´s dead by now but we will still see his light in hundreds of years until we suddenly can´t see it anymore. So long does it take for its light until we can see it."

"Simply stunning. If you think that there are whole cultures that equalize their life's after the stars…"

"Just say you´re also trained in astronomy?"

She laughed a bit. "No, not a single bit. I only know the Nothern Star, just for orientation. But nothing more. I don´t have the slightest clue of the zodiacs or the constellations."

"They aren´t important anyways."

"Are you trained in astronomy?"

"Of course. But they are overrated if you ask me. It´s not important how the stars are standing at your birth, it´s not important what for a picture they are showing. It´s simply a fluke, not because of a high reason. They are only good for orientation when you have been lost somewhere. But it´s very overrated to put some heavy meanings into them if you ask me. They´re not reasonable for your character or destiny."

„Only we are reasonable for what is happening or who we are."

"Right," he smiled at her. "Anyway, I have never understood the sentences to be born under a good or bad star. Stars aren´t bad or good. They are only balls made of gas, how can they be good or bad? They can only be lighter or dark, young or old."

"They have nothing to do with us. They´re just looking beautiful. And they all have beautiful names. Bellatrix, Sirius, Pollux, Arcturus, Capella…"

„Canopus, Regulus, Adhara, Becrux, Castor, Atria, Alioth, Schedir…"

"You know all their names?"

"Every single one. We would sit here ´til dawn if I would tell you all of them," he smirked.

"It wouldn´t bother me."

"It would be getting bring after a while, then their names are only made of numbers ´cause it was getting too difficult to think of beautiful names."

"It doesn´t matter. You should know by now that I like to listen to you."

He had to smile ´cause of the red on her cheeks, the little smile on her lips. "And I like to talk to you…"

"It´s so wonderful calm now," she sighted silently.

"It´s never calm in a forest, especially not in the night. There in the tree is sitting an owl, soon it will make sounds. And in the spinney mice are always running, squirrels making the leafs rustling in the trees and there is a doe… As soon as it´s getting dark, the forest becomes alive."

"Like the Palace."

Both had to laugh. No one could deny it, not when there is a feast. With a feast there was more life in the halls at night than through the whole day.

"Only that there are not such graceful does in the Palace and for all not such beautiful observers." He enjoys to see how she got red cheeks ´cause of his words, casting down her eyes. She looked so gracefully and natural with that…

"Stop with flattering me… You are making me sheepishly…"

"I´m only attentive to my duties as a Prince."

"The duty to make me sheepishly?"

"Among other things, yes," he smirked.

"You´re making me bashful only with your knowledge… sometimes I´m feeling so stupid…"

"Never ever say such a thing again. You´re everything else than that. You are more intelligent than all the counsellors of my father together. Only because you can´t name every single star, every plant by it´s name, only because you haven´t read all the books in the nine realms, you aren´t dumb. You´r education didn´t allowed it, it´s not your fault. And it´s better from time to time to be full of useless knowledge. Where´s the use of knowing every name of the stars? What for a use is it to know every book if there is written lies and half-truths in most of them? I don´t want to hear such words ever again from you, Sigyn. Only because you´re a woman doesn´t mean that you´re dumb. An intelligent spirit is not choosing the body he´s born in. Intelligent doesn´t depend on the sex. Your parental home didn´t allowed you to develop you. The one who is persuading you this needs to be punished."

She was surprised and stirred at the same time about his words. The fire with which he had spoken… "Thanks."

"You don´t need to thank me. I only told the truth."

"Hm… even if it´s useless to know… I would like to hear all the names of the stars."

He had to smirk.


	17. Chapter 17

She wakes slowly up, blinking several times, yawning like a cat. The rays of the dawning sun are warming her face. A sound of pleasure escapes her. She closes her eyes again and snuggles up to the warm source next to her, tucking the blanket closer around her. It redolent of the burned down fire, the fresh morning, wet grass ´cause of the morning dew and something different. She can´t say what it was but… there was something manly, something warm. And it smelled simply good. So good that she never wants to get rid of it. Only a little noise is irritating for her. A low, steady breathing and… a low… snoring? Suddenly it runs through her like a lightning bolt. It is already morning! She is in the open! The last thing she can remember is that she has been sitting with Loki together and how he has explained and showing her the stars. Suddenly she sits up straight and looks to her side. Loki leans against the trunk that serves in the night before as a seat; his head is lying in his neck, his mouth lightly open. Her cheeks are turning pink by the thought that she has spent the whole night at his side, that she has slept at his shoulder and by all she still can feel his arm around her shoulders. She swallows once before she looks around. All the others are still sleeping. She glances back to Loki. Peace and calm radiates his face. And she has to smirk by his low snoring. It doesn´t fit in any way to him. And for sure he´ll have a paining neck when he awakes.

Again she looks shortly around before she just observes his sleep, watching his face, with a small smile on her face. A small sigh escapes her. She could watch him for hours wouldn´t get tired of it. Maybe it sounds like kitsch and as if she would fancy over him, actually she is fancying over him but… he was really beautiful. The high cheekbones, the perfect curved eyebrows, the shadows his eyelashes are throwing, his jaw line, his nose, simply his whole profile. She sighs lowly. She should be embarrassed to fancy like a 13-year old girl. But she can´t do anything against it. For sure she´s also blind ´cause the crush she has over him. But even before that he was beautiful in her eyes. The contrast of his pale skin and the deep black hair… more black than even the feathers of Odin´s ravens are. And the bright green eyes, clearer than every crystal, shimmering like enamel.

She´s flinching a bit as he starts to move, as he sighs. Fast she looks around, thinking of what she should do. It would be too embarrassing for her if he would caught her how she´s starring at him in his sleep. What should he only think of her? She turns to the burned down fire and acting like she would try to inflame it again as he opens his eyes. He takes a deep breath, suppresses a yawning and stretching his arms. He sighs in pain as he feels his stiff neck.

"Good morning," he smiles as he sees Sigyn, massaging his neck.

"Good morning," she smiles also, throws a glance to him and his drowsy expression on his face makes her feeling warm. Fast she turns again to the fire place. "Have you slept well?"

"Yes. Until I realized the pain in my neck," he smiles. "And you?"

"Quite good… I can´t complain." She inflames again the wood and puts more of it into the fire. It is embarrassing for her that she has been gazing at him, generally falling asleep at his shoulder. It is her luck that nobody else is already awake. She wouldn´t know how to explain this situation.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little bit."

"There´s enough left from yesterday. A wonder if I think of my brother and Volstagg."

She chuckles low. "Yes, with their appetite it´s a small wonder."

He smirks and looks over to her. "Then we should take care for the breakfast. You are staying in the camp, I´m going to get some fresh water." He takes the water bags, sighs again ´cause of his neck.

She looks after him for some moments before she starts to prepare the food.

As he comes back, the birds Sigyn shot yesterday are already roasting above the fire, she also took some bread out of the provision. " You could survive without any problems on your own."

„A woman should be dependent on a man," she smiles towards him. "And I should be able to prepare a meal."

"I thought you would disgust the thought of ending in a kitchen and making dinner for a warrior?" he smirks.

She also smirks as she answers him. "At first I make dinner for my own. And I don´t see you as a warrior, more as a magician than a warrior. That´s something completely different."

He´s laughing low and reaches her a water bag. "I see, you´re twisting it how you like it, huh?"

"You don´t?"

Before he can answer he can hear a rustling from the tents and knows that the others are awake by now. "So typically… As far as they can smell food they are totally awake."

A crooked smile lies on her lips. "Some has a passion for books, another one for dressen and another one for food."

"How lucky I am that you have a passion for books," he laughs low.

It doesn´t take long until the other are coming out of the tents and of course they´re happy about the nearly already breakfast.

"Hmm… that smells fantastic!"

"My mouth is watering!"

"Since when are you awake when the meal is already ready now?"

"For some time," Sigyn smiles a bit.

"Your bed haven´t been touched, Lady Sigyn." Sif´s eyes are resting leery on Sigyn, wandering to Loki and back to her. It is no secret that both are sharing a lot of time together and both seem to be very familiar with each other. And Sif doesn´t trust Loki a little bit.

„That´s because I have spent the entire night outdoor. It was such a calm clear night… I don´t have the possibility at home. And his royal majesty Prince Loki has been so nice to watch over my sleep." Sigyn smiles at Sif and Loki has to turn away with a smirk. Of course Sif doesn´t trust him. She had rarely did it earlier and since the accident with her hair not a single bit anymore.

"You´re a really gentleman!" laughs Thor and punches his brother at his shoulder.

"I´m only fulfilling my duties as a Prince, you should do it from time to time."

"I see, sometimes it´s making big impression on women," the blonde one twinkles and brings his brother to rolling with his eyes.

"You should rather start eating, only then you keep your mouth shut…"

"The stars?" Thor laughs lowly.

"Yes, only the stars, royal majesty. It was very from your brother."

"I think he would fulfil every wish of yours," smirks Thor.

"I don´t think so, but I´m thankful."

They´re riding in silent next to each other for a while, Thor and Sigyn are at the first places as they are riding back to the palace. Thor actually doesn´t know what to speak with her but he has to deal with her more. "Uhm… You´re very good with the crossbow. You made a good prey."

"Thank you. My father was a good mentor."

"You told me once you are the only child in your family."

"Yes… How is it to have a brother? When you´re not alone? I´ve always wished for a brother or a sister."

"Believe me, if you would have a brother you wished to be alone again."

"Is it so bad? Do you not like your brother?"

Thor laughs. "Sometimes he can be really annoying. Be an example, take your brother with you, share these, share that, be nice to him, don´t do this, don´t do that. But in the end… I´m glad to have him as brother and wouldn´t exchange him for anything in the nine realms," smiles the blond one honestly. "There is always one you can count on. Always. Always one who stands at your side. No matter how hard the punishment is. Always someone who is supporting you, who is fighting at your side, you can count on his backing. Someone with whom you can share everything, all fears, all secrets. One who fears also the stern gaze of the father when you did something bad, who fears the same monsters under the bed, who´s sneaking with you into the kitchen at night to steal some sweets, who sneaks with you together to the outside when you have got an arrest. Better than a friend ever could be. You are never alone. And if you break something you can always blame your sibling fort hat," Thor is grinning.

Sigyn smiles softly over his executions. It sounds honest and heartily and asks herself how many adventures both have experienced. Without a doubt they seem to be really good both even with the fact that they have totally different interests. "No you have made jealous."

"Complain to your parents."

"It seems I have to. You can´t imagine how boring it is to grow up alone. Only surrounded by a nanny and a maiden who are always telling what a girls has to do and not to do."

"I believe you. Without Loki my life would have been more boring, I don´t doubt that," he grins.

"Hilda, it is enough! I´m feeling wonderful, everything was wonderful! I wasn´t overrun. What do you think? You don´t have to think of the worst case, they´re noble men. And I tell you one thing: I enjoyed it! It was wonderful, exciting to go on a hunt again, it was wonderful to sit at a camp fire, it was wonderful to spend a whole day without you!" Sigyn takes a deep breath. "I´m sorry… But you are stealing my last nerve. I´m adult now, Hilda. I can take care for my own. I now best what is good for me and what not. You don´t have to treat me like a child, I can make decision on my own." She sighs heavy and sits down. As soon as she was entering the room her maid talked to her like a waterfall. "Your fears against men are without any reasons."

"But…"

"No ´But`… I don´t want to hear anything from you in that direction. I don´t want to hear anymore from you how you dislike it that I am often close by Prince Loki because I like it being close to him and if you have to speak of him you will call him Prince Loki and not the magician. I don´t want to hear from you what I should wear to impress Thor because I don´t want to impress him. Have I made this clear?"

"Yes, mistress," Hilda speaks lowly after a short hesitation.

"You are only my maiden. Only a maid. I´m too old for a nanny. " She feels a light headache behind her forehead and is massaging her temples. "And now I would be thankful if you could draw me a bath and let me in peace."

"Yes, mistress."

She feels a bit sorry but it have been necessary. Sigyn couldn´t have swallowed down everything anymore. She knows that Hilda only fulfils her duties but at some point there is an end. And she had really a lit of fun at the hunting and don´t want loose her joy about that. She feels how her cheeks are turning pink as she thinks back to have been asleep at Loki´s shoulder, outside under the stars. How she has been waking up at his shoulder, his arm around her shoulders, his low snoring. A smile spreads across her face as she thinks back. She knows how he has been moving closer to her so that she could follow better the stars he was showing her, as he explained them and the constellations to her. After some time her head got so heavy that she leaned against his shoulder and with his low voice she has been fallen asleep. That he didn´t took her into the tent makes her smiling even wider, even with the fact that he hasn´t done it because he won´t waken up Sif who would immediately accuse him a crime. That he instead put an arm around her makes her heart beating faster. She sighs lowly by the thought of waking up at his shoulder. Even the low snoring, it really was so low she almost didn´t hear it, didn´t bothered her. Suddenly she felt so sheltered and save… it was such a beautiful, calm feeling. And it makes her even now warm. She takes a deep breath again and shoos away these thoughts and her red cheeks.

He runs his fingers through his hair, strokes it back and wipes away the water from his face. For a short moment he closes his eyes, sighs silently as the hot water patters down on him. A hot shower is always a good thing. Actually he has to think about to many things at the moment but instead of this his thoughts are wandering slowly to Sigyn. Before he knows it he has her picture in front of his inner eyes. The shimmering hair, the blue eyes deep like the seas, the light red on her cheeks and the smile on her lips… Only her picture in front of his inner eyes brings him to smile. With a sigh he lays back his head. His thoughts are going back to the last evening. The enthusiasm in her eyes as he explained her the stars… Und suddenly she was asleep, suddenly she rested at his shoulder. He face was so peaceful. Softly the light of the fire has shone on her skin, a tender game of light and shadows. In the firelight her hair has been shone truly like honey in the sun, the long shadows of her eyelashes and the touch of red in her cheeks. He couldn´t have helped himself but starring fascinated at her. He hesitated at first, looked around shortly before he laid an arm around her shoulders, drawing her nearer a bit. He recognizes how he´s still shivering as he memorizes her low sigh as she has snuggled up to him. He hasn´t carried her in the tent of her and Sif because he didn´t wanted to wake her up, it just would have been embarrassing if she would have been waking up in his arms, and Sif doesn´t had notice it. She would have wakened up the whole camp and accusing him every sinful crime. Besides it was such a warm, beautiful feeling to have held her in his arms. He finally had managed to tear away his gaze and starring into the fire until he also got tired and slept away.

He shakes his head to get rid of the thoughts of her sleeping face. Together with the hot water that is pattering down on him it gives him a too warm feeling in his belly. Only the thought of her riding gown… He knows too well that this feeling means, where it could lead him but it is impossible with relating to Sigyn. Yes, of course she is a true beauty. In his eyes she is beautiful and he´s wondering why not everyone´s gaze is following her. Maybe because her hair is not golden enough, maybe her complexion is too pale, maybe her eyes are too dark und deep… he doesn´t know. For him she was beautiful. And she is smart, intelligent and fluent with a big talent for magic. She´s shrewd and lovingly, her way of speaking, how she´s moving her hand when she performs magic… Because of that it is impossible to let his thoughts going into… such an unworthy direction when it comes to Sigyn.

She is a friend. Only a friend with whom he is sharing some interests. Only a friend who listens to him. Only a friend with whom he can speak openly. Only a friend who is also attracted to magic like he is. Only a friend who prefers his presence over every other one. A friend. The only one.

He sustains his hand at the cold tiles, let his head hanging down and the water pattering on his back. Maybe that is the reason why he dislikes it when she speaks to others. When she´s close to his brother, when she is alone with him, when she is dancing with others. She is _his_ friend and… the thought is surprising him as it gets crystal clear. He doesn´t want to share her. He is… jealous. Fast he switches off the hot water and turns on the cold one. Nonsense. It is totally nonsense. It is impossible. He tries to get rid of these thoughts. He is simply overacting. She is the first one in whole life he can really call a friend, who is not only accepting him because he is the brother of Thor, because he is an Odinson, but because of himself. No wonder that he is overacting.

He shivers a bit as he switches off the cold water and gets out of the shower, takes a towel. At least he is clear-headed now.


	18. Chapter 18

For a short moment he still stands under the jet of water before he shuts it down. Blind he searches for the towel, wiping the water out of his face with that and wrapping it around his hip. He had a terrible night with a lack of sleep and too many thoughts that kept him awake. Rarely did he feel so miserable in the morning like today but a hot shower makes him feeling better right away. Loki pushes away the milky glass door and steps out of the shower. As he lifts his glance he freezes immediately. Sigyn stands at the door frame, her hair open, only dressed in a dressing gown, with bare feet. There she stand against the door frame and is looking innocently at him. The white dressing gown with all those ruffles and ribbons are giving her the look of a fairy. "S-Sigyn… what… what are you doing here?" It is hard for him to speak, his throat is dry, his breathing suddenly goes hectic. "You… Why are you… you should go back to your rooms… now." A light shudder runs through his body. Not only because she´s standing a few steps away from him but also because he´s totally naked and only has a towel wrapping around his hips.

"But why? Are you not happy to see me?"

How can she only looking at him with so much innocent in her eyes? Why is she asking him this anyway?

"You… have been so distant yesterday evening… I was afraid I have done or said something wrong that would have made you angry. I don´t want you to be angry with me."

"I… I could never be angry with you… Sigyn… please…" He finds it difficult to swallow, the words stuck in his throat. She let go of the door frame and comes towards him, stops right in front of him. Her eyes get caught by his bare chest, wandering down and she licks over her lips. He can see in her eyes how she´s mesmerize by the look of his bare body, still wet, only drying slowly. He´s slender but not slouch, he knows it by himself. He surely has muscles and a good physique, he only doesn´t showing it so obviously like his brother. Admiration and fascination he can see in her eyes. "You… should go…"

"But I don´t want to go, Loki…"

How she breathes his name, lifting her eyes and looking at him. With hesitation she lays her hand on his chest. He does a deep, hectic breathing; her touch feels like she would burn him. He nearly can feel how the blood is rushing deeper in him. He takes again a deep breath, licking over his lips which got too dry. The feeling of her soft fingertips on his skin, how they´re getting deeper… He looks down, seeing how her hand is gliding deeper on his body. This is madness, she may not even be here and they both may not be here together! He should beg her to go; he should bring her out of his rooms even with force if it is of need. But he can´t speak a single word, his arms are heavy like plumb, he can´t move a single bit. He raises his glance again as her fingers arriving at his hips and his breath is freezing as she lets the towel go. He sees how her cheeks are turning pink, her lips open, surprise and fascination he can see in the blue of her eyes. She smiles as she raises her eyes, takes away her hand and took off her dressing gown. Silently it´s gliding to the ground and he can see that she´s truly completely naked under it. He can´t take away his eyes from her. Skin like alabaster, every curve is going flawless over into the other, her breasts seem to be perfect and as his glance is falling on the soft nest of curls between her legs…

"I want you, Loki… I want you for so long…"

With her voice he´s lifting his gaze again and he can´t hold on himself any longer. To have her naked, to hear that she wants him… That this woman… He puts his hand on her arms, drawing her nearer and pressing his lips on hers. By the Norns, her lips… Never before he has ever tasted such a delicious thing like her lips. Hearing her low sigh, feeling her hands on his chest… He´s pressing her firmer against himself, feeling her breast against his body, feeling how warm she is. He devours her mouth, conquering it with his tongue. His lips are stroking over hers, tenderly he bites into her bottom lip, his tongue his playing with hers. A rapturous sound escapes his lips. He can feel how knees getting weak, how she´s pressing more against him, her arms laying around his shoulders, again this soft sigh…

He tucks a hand into her hair, laying the other arm around her waist. Nothing matters anymore in this moment, every modesty and etiquette. He presses her against the next wall, his bed chamber seems too far for him now, his greed has grown too big for that. Again he catches a sound of lust from her that lets him shuddering. For a short moment they´re breaking the kiss, taking a deep breath. Her open lips, wet and reddish. Lust and excitement in her eyes. He can feel how his own excitement gets stronger and demands more and more, how his own desire is nearly overrunning him. His hardness presses already against her belly, is greedy after her body.

"Sigyn… I desire you… your body and your mind… just everything…" His breathing is already hectic. "I want you… more than every other woman before… I´m begging you…" He nearly sounds pleading as he puts a hand on her cheek. He sees how the red on her cheeks deepens, how a shudder runs through her body

"Then take me… I am yours, Loki…"

Those words with her voice, from her lips… He kisses her passionately while his hands are running over her body. A relish sound escapes him as he´s cupping her breast, massaging them. Smooth, soft flesh that fills his hands perfectly, its weight feels so good, so warm. One hand is gliding deeper, caressing every curve, her waist, her round hips and her little belly. She gasps as his fingers are burying between her legs. By the golden apples… how warm and soft she is, how wet, how much she´s only waiting for him, the silky locks, the smooth flesh… He can´t wait any longer. He has to have her! Both hands are lying on her bum and he lifts her. Immediately she lays her thighs around him as he´s pressing her more against the wall with his own body. A shudder runs through her, he can see it, she´s gasping her eyes hazy with desire. He wants to see her face, every little stir. He don´t want to miss anything. Deep inside he knows she deserves better but he truly can´t wait any more. If he would hesitate now it would get painfully for him.

He moans as he glides into her, hearing a sharp breath of her, a high-pitched gasp and sigh, feeling how her finger are digging into his back. He freezes for a moment, enjoying to be surrounded by her in this way, to feel her in this intimidate way. Everything else is forgotten in this moment. His lips are stroking hers, he licks over them. It never felt so good… why is it feeling like Valhalla even now? Her face is a mask of pure lust as he starts to move, his rhythm low and intensive. How she´s moaning and sighing his name… He thinks he´s dying as she tucks a hand into his hair.

* * *

><p>Suddenly he awakes with a start, gasping and running a hand through his face. He watches around in panic. He is alone in his bed, no hint of another one and above all not of her and no sound with exception of his own breathing. He is alone… only a dream. It has been only a dream. By the Norns, it was only a dream. He´s sighing in relieve and lays back again. Luckily it was all a dream. Only a dream. What are the Norns playing for a cruel game with him? Painfully he´s reminding what for a role Sigyn had played in his dream. He can never again look her into the eyes without being reminded of what he had dreamed of her. How could he? How… she would never do such a thing! To seduce him in this… never! She´s a well behaved, decent woman, she would get down on such a level! She would never… above all not with him… why is he dreaming of this? He could never do this to her! It is far under her dignity, unthinkable! She is a friend, you just don´t dream such a thing of a friend! He should be ashamed. To take her like a cheap kitchen maiden… Yes, she is beautiful and charming in his eyes but that´s no reason to dream such a thing of her. He can never look her into the eyes…<p>

He takes a deep breath but his obvious problem is still there and he can clearly feel it. There are only two things he can do against it. Why is his body reacting suddenly in this way by the image of her… He throws back the blanket and getting his feet over the edge of the bed. He prefers the cold shower. With her image in his head there is no other way. In another way he truly could never again step into her sight.

He lets himself excusing for the breakfast, he would only not just feeling to good. A dull excuse for that, that he still hasn´t get over the dream and he still can´t get into her sight. The whole day he has spent in his rooms and avoiding to see Sigyn or even get into her near. He had asked a servant what is brother is doing for the day and he was told that Thor and Sigyn have gone to the market place today. He recognizes how suddenly displeasure rises within him. It surely don´t take long until Thor is distracted by everything else thank keep his eyes on Sigyn. He sighs silently. There´s a lot he would have liked to show her and what she would have like for sure. If there hasn´t been this damn dream…

* * *

><p>It is late afternoon as he´s in his working chamber, sitting on his desk and looking through his notes as it´s suddenly knocking against the door. He lifts his gaze and is frowning. He doesn´t expecting someone and have clearly said that he don´t want to be interrupted. He sighs and takes a deep breath. "Come in," he finally says. His breath freezes for a moment as Sigyn steps in. Suddenly he feels terrible hot and only by the dull sound of the closing door he´s reminded again to breath. The smile she wears on her face as she turns to him is disarming. That she´s hiding something behind her back he doesn´t realize. He´s too busy with trying to stay calm.<p>

"Lady Sigyn... what... what are you doing here?" He shifts around in his chair as she comes towards him.

"Excuse me when I´m disturbing you, that´s not my intention."

"N-no, no... you know, you´re never disturbing me."

She smiles again at him. "You haven´t been at the breakfast and as it was said that you wouldn´t feel so well I have been worrying about you."

She was worrying about him? She´s such a charming creature he´s dreaming such a absurd and disgraceful thing about her... he should go bright red with shame.

"I´m sorry if I have been the reason for your worry, Sigyn. I... I just have worked a little bit too much last evening and was therefore too tired in the morning."

"I´m becalmed when you´re well again," she smiles.

He´s clearing his voice. "I... I´ve heard that you have been at the market with my brother today. Did you liked it? The market?"

She´s nodding fast. "Oh yes! The market is wonderful! So manx colours, so many people, all the scents and the whole variety! All the things they´re selling there! I have never before seen so many different things at one place! At one point they´re selling perfumes and five feets away spices, then something to eat and around the corner books!"

"Yes... it can be very overwhelming for the first time," he smiles. Suddenly he flinches. "Sit down, please! I´m sorry, I... I don´t know where my thoughs are, you don´t need to stay, you know this. Please excuse me..."

She sits down on the opposite of his desk, still smiling, still holding something behind her back. "Yes, it was overwhelming. And I hope the next time I can visit the market with you."

"I´ll try hard to do so. Have I known this earlier, I would have restrain myself with my work."

"It doesn´t matter. I took the chance and brought something from the market for you. I hope you like it."

"You... Sigyn, that... why are you doing this? There´s no need to do so, no way."

"Oh yes, it is." A smirk lays on her lips. "I´ve seen it and thought you need to have it. Of course I hope you don´t already have it."

"You don´t have to give me any present, Sigyn. There´s no need to."

"But I want it, Loki. That´s what I´m handing you now I really, really wanted to give you."

He´s sighing. "Sigyn, for the future: You don´t need to make presents to anybody, leats of all me. The one whom we should make presents is you."

"Loki, for the future: When I have the requirement to give you a present, then I´ll do it so," she smirks, "And therefore that haven´t been with us I had to buy it for you. Instead someone else would have bought it who maybe isn´t able to do anything with it. Will you accept it now?"

A light smile spreads on his lips. "Yes, no matter what it is, I will accept your gift with the greatest honour."

She takes her hands from her back and is handing him a book. He bends over the desk a bit to take it, looking over it extensively before he opens it.

"It contains all magical symbols from her to Midgard, how they have been used, what they have been used for and how you´re using it today. Many of them are only for luck and security... but I thought it could be useful for you."

He would like to jump up and embracing her. It´s nearly impossible to get here something like this from Midgard. He really has no good opinion about these humans but he has to admit that they practise magic for thousand years and more, even if they don´t know most of the time that they´re actually doing it. Of course it would need only one or two visits on Midgard but every journey to it warily observed. "Thank you... I... I have to thank you a thousand times, I... I don´t know how to thank if I´m honest... You really got this on the market?"

"Yes," she nods, "Do you like it? Do you need it?"

"Of course! That´s... wonderful!"

"Then I´m happy," she smiles and stands up. "I don´t want to bother you any more. I´m sure you want to read it now in peace."

"No, no.. please stay. Come over, you have to see it, here... here a stone of Abraxas... and here the Shi Yantra, the Triqueta, all protective circuits of the magicians to invoke spirits..."

The smile on her lips grows wider and he waves at her to come nearer, as she sees how excited he is suddenly. She´s relieved to see that she chooses for the right book. "I have to admit that I had a little help from your brother."

Buffled he looks down to her. He has standing up for her to take the seat, placing the book on the desk and flipping through the pages, showing her everything of interest. "Thor..? How?"

"Not directly. But he said that he never before has seen this cover in your hands. And that helped me a lot with my desicion."

"That typical for him... He always could remember pictures better than everything else," he smirks.


	19. Chapter 19

„Are you feeling better today, royal majesty?"

„Much better, thank you for asking," Loki smiles over to Sigyn at the breakfast.

"You really shouldn´t work so hard, my son. It´s not good to be up so late in the night and studying books."

"It´s also not good to be up late at night and studying slushy love stories, mother."

"That´s a different thing."

"Oh yeah?"

"Somehow I have to distract myself from the snoring of your father."

That one let his knife fallen and is looking at his wife with outrageous. "I´m not snorring!"

"You´re cleaning whole forests when you´re asleep, darling. I only hope you don´t have giving it to your sons. And you´re always asking why we women need so much time in the morning, it´s only because we have to get rid of the rings under our eyes we have of sleepless nights."

Grumbling the Allfather is turning again to his meal.

"So far, no girl has ever complained about that at me," Thor grins.

"That´s because no women ever has been long enough with you to get to know this, brother. Your bed chamber seems to be from time to time like a dovecote."

"Do I hear envy in your voice, Loki?"

"Envy? Of what? That you´re changing your female acquaintanceships more often than mother her hairdo?"

"Don´t get me into your fight, boys, or you both will dig over the gardens of the Palace with your bare hands…"

"Mother…"

"No ´Mother`… a single word at this table you can go immediately."

Both know that their mother is serious about that. And she would do so even if she would have to take them by their ears and drawing them behind her. Therefore it´s better for them to be silent now.

"Tell me, Sigyn… how was the market yesterday? We didn´t had the time to talk about that already," smiled Frigga at her.

"Oh, it was fantastic! I was totally overwhelmed. I´ve never before saw such a great variety at once."

"Like a young foal that gets the first time on the wide field," Thor is grinning. His mother and also his brother are looking at him with outrageous. Even Sigyn lifts her head, huffs indignant and shifts with her chair a bit away from him.

"Are you comparing our guest in this moment with a horse?"

"I… but… no, I only meant that…"

"You´re sensitive like an oaf…"

"I´m sorry, Lady Sigyn! I didn´t wanted to insult you! That was by far not my intention! I only thought… you have been so excited…."

"Like a fawn on the first day of spring, like a pixie that tasted the morning dew, like a Nightingale in the evening, like a Lark in the morning, there are hundreds of ways to make a charming comparison and you compare her with a horse?"

"Uhm… there can be only one of us with a silver tongue," smiled Thor unlucky. "And I didn´t meant it as an insult. I´m excusing myself a thousand times for this, lady Sigyn. My brother is right, you have been much more like a Nightingale in the morning…"

"Evening!"

"…evening than a young foal at his first day of freedom." With a charming smile he takes her hand and placing a kiss on it.

Sigyn grumbled lowly and takes her hand away. "I´m accepting your apologize, royal majesty." Actually she has no other choice.

"How about another excursion to the market? As an apologize? You haven´t seen by far everything," the blond one grins.

"I would like to go with you, Lady Sigyn."

Immediately a smile settles on her lips as she looks over to Loki.

"Am I right that my brother only showed you so far where you can get the best food?"

"Pretty much, yes," she giggles.

"Then it will be of course a great pleasure for me to show you more," Loki smiles.

* * *

><p>"When you like something, don´t be too afraid to tell me so. When you want to look closer to something just tell me so."<p>

"I will tell you if I find something interesting," she smirked and looks up to Loki.

"Oh, one moment… here, take this." Loki reaches into one pocket of his coat and taking out a small stone.

"What is this?"

"It could happen that you can get lost in this crowd. Just to be safe. With that I can find you anywhere," he smiles. "Just look." He takes a second stone out of his pocket; both are not bigger as a pearl. "You see how they´re shining? They start to shine even brighter the closer they are to each other."

"That looks beautiful," she whispers and touching one of them softly with her fingertips.

"The closer they are to each other, the brighter they're shining and they get very hot. Take this one."

With care she's taking the one Loki is handing to her.

"It's only for your safety. Nothing will happen but… just to be safe," he nods and smiling at her. "My brother for sure hasn't thinking of it," he then says a bit louder.

"What?" Thorn turns to them in confusing; he hasn't listened and has been distracted by something else.

"Nothing relevant."

Thor shrugs his shoulders and turns away again.

Sigyn has to smirk. "I will take care of it. As long as it's shining I can be sure?"

"Yes, just look and feel." Now he's bringing his stone closer to hers, they're shining like two little stars a burning like a fire.

She still looks with fascination at it as Loki already puts his one away. After some seconds she finally put hers also in a pocket of her skirt. Again it is just overwhelming for her to plunge into the crowd. Just to get drag with the mass, all these colours, the scents. For Loki instead it is quite relaxing, dressed civilian, nearly unremarkable and vanishing in the crowd. He's not a big friend of such big crowds but the advantage is that one could nearly get invisible in it. He´s wondering that even Thor acts unremarkable when he´s the one who actually never could get enough attention. But maybe he also knows to appreciate it sometime not to be a Prince. It doesn´t take long until Thor places a hand on the shoulder of his brother and bends over to him. "At the entrance of the Palace in three hours?"

Loki waves with one hand. "Yes, just go your ways." He isn´t surprised. Who knows what or who he saw and he only makes those trips to play the dutiful Prince in front of their father, to play the dutiful Prince who shows interest in the possible candidate only to leave soon.

"Have a lot of fun," Thor twinkles with a nod towards Sigyn and slaps his brother on the shoulder.

Loki rolls with his eyes, shaking slightly his head and suppressing a sigh. Sigyn looks up shortly as Thor is leaving them, looking in question at Loki. He just shrugs his shoulders and caught a little smile of her.

Sigyn doesn't bothers at all about the fact that she's now alone with Loki. She likes it; she even likes it very much when he's placing a hand on her shoulder or her back when the crowd gets too close. As if he would manoeuvre her through it and fears to lose her.

"Should I show you where you can get the best books in whole Asgard?"

"Oh yes, please do so! If you´re promising me that I´m not returning with stackings of books…"

"That I can not promise," he smiles. "I´m fearing that exactly this will happen."

"Then you must help me to carry," she smirks.

"You or the books?" He hopes that it´s not too risky, he hopes she would laugh, he hopes…

She laughs and he takes a deep breath. "When I´m too long walking around in those shoes than rather me, otherwise the books."

"Be sure, in every case it would be a pleasure for me."

"And in every case I´m very thankful."

He wants to guide her directly through the crowd as she suddenly stops and seems to be fascinated by something.

It only catches her eyes because the light is reflecting in it, because it is blending her from the corner of her eye. She steps closer the stall, reaching out with one hand to a necklace that is hanging there and has been blending her. A stone in blue and turquoise with an amber spot within it, speckled with gold. The stone is fascinating for her somehow, the colour, this one amber stain in the blue.

"A beautiful necklace for a beautiful woman! I see, this magnificent piece of jewellery caught your eye! I´m making you a very special offer you can´t resist! You need to have this necklace, this gem is matching perfectly to your eyes, young lady, it will emphasise your eyes even more! A beautiful lady needs a beautiful necklace to emphasise her beautiful swanlike neck! Beautiful women need beautiful jewellery that decorates her!"

Sigyn is taking by surprise with the sudden oral fluency of the salesman and is stun for the moment. "I… I… no, no, it´s alright, I just wanted to…"

"This Lady is so beautiful that the jewellery is decorating her, but she´s decorating the jewellery."

She can feel Loki´s hand on her shoulder as he steps closer. Her cheeks turns pink with his compliment and she looks up to him with a smile. She doesn´t recognize how the salesman get pale as he realizes the Prince. Of course everybody in whole Asgard knows the faces of the Princes, of the Odinsons.

"Do you like that necklace," Loki asks her.

"No, no," she shakes her head. "It´s alright, it only looked nice at the first sight but now… I almost wear no necklaces… it´s alright," she nods and steps away.

He looks after her for a moment before he lays without any words some coins on the desk and taking the necklace. "You can tell me when something catches your eyes."

"It just blended me from the corner of the eye… and wasn´t so fascinating anymore on the second glimpse… I rarely wear necklaces anyway… Doesn´t you wanted to show me were I can get the best books?"

"Of course," he smiles, the necklace vanishes in the pocket of his coat. "But I´m warning you."

"Why?"

"You will never entry anything else again."

"Is it so hard to leave it?" She has to chuckle and to smirk.

"Let me say it this way: I´m never returning with less than five books," he smiles lightly at her.

* * *

><p>The high ringing of a bell is telling the shop owner that new customers are entering. He looks up as both are entering and coming towards them with a smile on his face. . "Your majesty, it´s wonderful to see you again. As if you would have known that I got a new delivery this morning."<p>

"Don´t you have this always when I´m coming," Loki smirks.

"Coincidence, destiny, conspiracy? Who knows." The elder man smiles. "You have there very charming company this time."

"This is Lady Sigyn. She's a guest of my brother."

"It's a pleasure to bid you welcome here, Lady Sigyn. Just call me Leif, I´m always at your service."

Sigyn is totally captivated by the sight of all these books. They´re just everywhere, she barely can see walls, only shelves to the ceiling full of books. A really stunning sight. Her gaze is wandering from one side to the other, only when he´s speaking to her she comes back to the here and now.

"The pleasure is all mine," she smiles, "I´m really honoured that his royal majesty brought me to here."

"A really charming guest you have there, my Prince. A really charming Princess."

"Lady Sigyn is…"

"My Prince, every young lady is a Princess. Remember this for the future," the elder one smirks. "Are you searching for something special, majesty?"

"I would like to see at first what you have got new."

"Of course, I´ve already put back everything what might be of interest for you."

"Attentive as always," Loki smiles.

"Are you used to different? Come, you don´t have to look at the books here… Am I right when I say that the Princess is interested in the same arts like the Prince?"

"Do you see it in me?"

"No, but his majesty comes here never in company."

"Then I can feel very honoured," she smiles up to Loki.

"It´s more me who must feel honoured with the presence of such a nice Princess."

Sigyn has to laugh as they´re leaded to another room. "Is he always so charming," she aks Loki lowly and bends over to him.

"I don´t know, he was never so charming to me. He only slapped me on the fingers."

"Because books about the dark magic of Elfs are nothing for little Princes. It was so much easier as you have been a small child; I only needed to put the books most of the time on the highest shelves."

"But it was useless," he smirks.

"If you would have been fallen only one time from the ladder of chairs you´ve build yourself, your father would have turned my neck." Leif turns around to them with a stern look to Loki.

"Not really. I think my mother would have done it rather than my father."

"You have to know, Princess, one couldn´t look so fast like his majesty climbed onto the shelves."

Loki rolls his eyes while Sigyn is smirking.

"Sit down, please… Make yourself comfortable. Does the Princess want to drink something?"

"No, thank you," she smiles. "But can I…?" She points at the shelves and the elder one is nodding.

"Of course, my Princess, just do so if you like. Just look around. I doubt that his majesty just brought you here only because you´re pretty to look at," he twinkles at her.

While Loki is sitting down, Sigyn steps closer to the shelves. Also here the books are stacking to the ceiling. Sometimes a little bit sunlight is shining through small windows but because of that there´s a nice light there, soft and calm. The room is filled with the scent of dust and old books, paper and ink, old leather and wood. She felt very comfortable there. While Leif is bringing Loki the books he sorted out for Loki, she is walking along the stacks of books.

Only with the fingertips she´s touching their back, can feel the rough linen, the sometimes smooth and soft and sometimes cracked leather, the letters that are printed in the fabrics. Her gaze is wandering over titles, over golden and silver, black and red letters. All possible titles she can read here. There´s a book of poetry and right next to it one with fairy tales and then one about military tactics and after this a book about herbals.

"Is there… any kind of order?"

"I don´t need order here," Leif lifts his gaze. "I know where every single title is. I own this shop for so long now, my Princess… Just tell me what you are searching for and I´m getting it for you."

"Really every single title?"

"Every single title…"

"You must have an extraordinary memory."

"It´s coming with the age," he smirks.

* * *

><p>As Loki pays attention to the books closely, to every single one, leaning back, is Sigyn beginning to walk through the whole shop. That has to be more books here than in the Palace, she´s wondering. Really everywhere she can see stacks of books. Their scent, the silence, the soft light, she nearly thinks of it fairytale like together with the labyrinth of bookshelves. She´s so captivated by it that she has totally forgotten the time. At first she doesn´t hears how someone is calling her name. Only after some time she can hear Loki´s voice calling for her. She turns around, looking around. A smirk settles on her lips. "I´m over here!" But slowly she´s walking deeper into the rows of shelves.<p>

"Sigyn?"

"Over here!" She vanishes behind another row. She can hear his steps and has to suppress a giggle. She walks further, goes faster as she hears his steps closer.

"Sigyn…"

"It´s truly like a labyrinth here."

"Sigyn, really…"

She takes the ribbon which is holding her hair together and wrapping it around the stay of a shelve. "I am here, majesty! I fear I have gone totally lost between all these books and don´t find a way out."

He sighs softly, taking a moment to look inward before he continues his walk. "Something about the tone in your voice is telling that it doesn´t seem so." He follows the sound of her voice and the steps. He even could smell the fine scent of her hair, those fine nuances of cinnamon and hazelnuts. He stops suddenly as he sees her ribbon. "It seems to me that you like to play now."

"You said earlier it would be so easy to find me."

He smirks, taking the ribbon. "Oh, that it is," he whispers.

She goes on, throwing a glance over her shoulder. She can´t see him. As she turns around again her gaze she jerks a bit as suddenly Loki is standing in front of her. She stumbles two steps back, jerking again as she´s hitting something. She turns around and… there´s also Loki. With confusion she looks from one to the other and needing a moment to realize that he uses magic. She smirks, looking again at both before comes towards one.

"Because of what did you know," he asks her with a smile as his reflection is vanishing.

"Call it female intuition," she smiles, taking her ribbon from his hand and twinkles at him as she passes him.

"Female intuition?" He´s smiling as she´s braiding her hair again and fixing it with the ribbon.

That she has twinkles at him let his smirk growing to a smile.

"You´ve searched for me. Are you already finished with those books?"

"I´m never finished with books. I was just wondering where you have been. I´ve feared to have lost you here."

"You´ve feared?"

Her smirk is reminding him of his more or less terrible dream and he has to take a deep breath. "What should I say when I´m coming alone back to the Palace? I have lost you between all those books?"

"Would you even return without me?"

"Not until I have found you."

"Truly a Prince," she smiles.

"Sadly you have to forgo the white steed."

"Who wants a white steed when you can have such a Prince?"

Again this twinkle and smirk. "My dear Sigyn… are you flirting with me right now?" He´s amused and likes to see how her cheeks are turning red.

* * *

><p>"Since when are you in the company of a young lady, my Prince? It´s really a rare sight and then you´re bringing her into here." Leis is smirking as Sigyn has left the room.<p>

"She´s a guest of the family."

"A guest you´re paying a lot of attention to."

"Because she´s not any guest." Loki doesn´t raises his look from the book he has taken and browses through its pages.

"But so special in your eyes that you´re taking her with you."

"Do you want to tell me something?"

"What about magic?"

"She has a great talent."

"She´s doing it?"

"Very good I have to admit."

"You´re teaching her magic?"

Loki raises his gaze. He elder one looks a bit startled. "Yes… why not?" He shrugs his shoulders.

"My Prince… a young lady…"

"She wants it. She wants it, Leid. I´m only doing her a favour and it would be a pity to waste such a talent."

"It not only the magic it seems."

"Do you want to tell me something also with that?" Loki raises a brow and lowers the book in his hands.

"You have never, ever, anyone taking with you to here. I doubt that you even told anyone of me and my shop. My Prince… since you were a little boy I know you. And by now so good to know that you would never tell anyone of here because this is your realm. Something that belongs only to you, you don´t have to share with anyone, what no one can take away from you. Where you can be just yourself. Where you can lay back and forget everything. And in this kingdom, this sanctuary, you´re bringing this young lady… My dear Prince… She´s not only a guest. I can see it on the tip of your nose. Since when is she a guest of the royal family?"

"It´s her second visit." Loki doesn´t pays attention to what has been spoken.

"And you said earlier she´s a guest of your brother."

"My brother should fulfil the duties of a Prince."  
>"Ahh… He´s looking for a bride. And this young lady seems to be interesting so far that he invited a second time.<p>

"Yes… pretty much this."

Leif is still smirking and the smirk grows to a wide smile. "But she rather spends her time with you and dusty books."

"Because she´s smart and knows what´s good."

"Hmm… You´re speaking of her as smart. The young lady has impressed you."

With a sigh Loki puts the book on the table. "She´s a friend. Just a friend and nothing more and nothing less."

"Oh please… Someone who´s interested in magic like you. She´s a young lady, you´re a young man…"

Loki´s gaze darkens as he stands up.

"I´m only saying how it is."

"Then you see wrong…" He turns his back to him and left the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Sigyn looks with irritation at the little box that's standing on her dressing table. A little, small, green box that was there never before. The box is in a dark green with a light green bow around it.

"Hilda? Can you explain me this," she asks her maiden confused as she's sitting down.

"Someone delivered it for you, mistress."

"Why haven't you given it to me immediately? From whom is it?"

"I don't know, mistress. A servant gave it to me at the doors with an expressively instruction from his master to put it there where you can find it easily, where you can see it immediately. But I shouldn't give it you."

Sigyn looks at her wary and raising a brow. "And this servant hasn't told you who his master is?"

"No, mistress… How do you want to have your hair for tonight?" Hilda steps closer, standing right behind her and taking the hairbrush from the dressing table. Slowly she starts to brush the hair, the soft brushes stroking it so long until it would shimmer and would be soft like silk.

"Put it all up. It so warm today, I don't want to have any in my neck," Sigyn says while taking the small box. She has no idea who could make her presents and especially not what for presents. She puts away the bow, opening the box. Her eyes getting big and it's hard for her to close her mouth again. Slowly she starts to smile and she takes the necklace out of the box.

"This is a beautiful necklace, mistress. Simple but pretty. The blue is fitting to your eyes."

"Yes," Sigyn whispers. "A really beautiful necklace…" Because it is exactly the same she saw a day earlier at the market. She looks into the mirror, sees how red her cheeks are. She feels how her heart starts to race, how she feels, how the tingling feeling rushes through her by the thought it could have been only Loki who let her bring this box. Only he knows of this necklace. That he bought this necklace… Immediately she puts it on, constantly looking into the mirror as she strokes with her fingertips over the stone.

"Maybe it's a gift from the Prince?"

"Yes… from the Prince… surely from the Prince…"

"His royal majesty is getting really attentive when it comes to you. He really seems to like you."

Sigyn sighs softly. "Maybe…" She knows that they both don't are talking about the same Prince.

* * *

><p>He holds the stone against the light, turning it between his fingers. The blue reminds him at her eyes, the amber spot at her hair and the golden spots at her smile that's shimmering like gold in the sun. She will surely rejoice over it. She was so fascinated by it… He has to smile as he images her face when she's holding the necklace in her hands. How her eyes getting big for surprise, how they will shimmering and glistening for joy, the smile on her face… Only because of that it is worth it he thinks. Softly he lays the jewellery into the small box. He couldn't resist taking a green one. He closes it and binds a bow around it. Finish with that he rings after a servant. He rises as one is stepping into after a short time and is handing this one the box over. "Bring it to Lady Sigyn. Give it to her maid. She should not give it her immediately, she should place it somewhere where her mistress can see and find it easily, her dressing table or something like that. Have you understood this?"<p>

"Yes, royal majesty. I should gave it to the maiden of Lady Sigyn so that she can place it in sight of her mistress."

"Exactly. And now go."

"Should I bring her a message, royal majesty?"

"No, just simply give her maiden the box."

The servant makes a deep bow while he's walking backwards out of the room and closes the door.

As soon as the servant has left, Loki is not so sure anymore about the gift. On one hand he wants to give it to her. She has made him a present therefore he wants to make her one. And she liked the necklace very much. But he also knows… friends don't gifting jewellery to each other. And he shouldn't give any kind of jewellery. He don't doubt a single second that she wouldn't know from whom this box is coming. He was the only who saw how interested she was for that piece on the market. She was admiring it but he doesn't know how she will react if he's giving it to her as a present. He really doesn't know. He only will know it in the evening, until then he has to live with the insecurity.

* * *

><p>The insecurity has an end as he sees her stepping into the hall. It is a great relief as he can see that she's wearing the necklace, smiling at him. He doesn't listen to the gnawing feeling within him as she takes place at the side of his brother. It's silly because she's sitting always at the side of his brother. The grudge that comes over him is therefore totally absurd. Most of all because he knows that she hasn't fallen in love with Thor.<p>

It's hard for him not to stare at her through the whole dinner. Maybe it's only because of the necklace, that she's wearing a present of him. Maybe because she looks just simply amazing on this evening. When she smiles over to him he feels suddenly very warm and can't resist to smiling back.

The evening is getting long and soon the music starts to play and the first begin to dance. It's still warm in all the rooms; they're nearly heated from the hot day. He can't remember the last time when it was so hot here. But everyone seems to be in a good mood. Cups are smashed in the tables, they sing and dance, laughing and talking. He wonders that Sigyn is sitting again after only maybe two dances when she ordinary could dance through the whole night. Alright, he has to admit that his brother is everything else than a good dancer. But he can see that she doesn't seem to feel well. She's pale, breathing heavily, only takes little sips from her cup. Her whole posture is telling him how stressed she is. But no one except of him seems to see it. Slowly he rises from his seat, walks around the table to her and bends down.

She has to bite her tongue as a light shiver runs down her spine by his mumbling voice, feeling his breath on her skin. With a smile on her lips she looks up, nodding softly as she lays her hand on his arm. She immediately agrees as he asks her to accompany him into the gardens, to take a little walk, take some fresh air. As soon as they are in the gardens she takes a deep breath. Only now she recognises how warm and stuffy it is in the inside. Here on the fresh air she feels immediately better.

"Thank you."

"No problem. You looked like you needed some fresh air. It's truly too hot in there."

"I meant the necklace," she smirks.

"Oh… that… yes… uhm… You liked it and… I thought I can bring some joy to you." He shrugs his shoulders and looking away.

"That you have done."

"It looks… wonderful on you."

"Thank you."

For a short time they walked in silent next to each other until he's raising his voice again.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, much better, thank you," she smiles and looks up to him.

This smile conjures also one on his face. Above them is the deepest night and the stars are shimmering and glistening. From far away the colourful shimmer of the Bifrost one could see. Even here it's warm but much better than in the celebration halls. The golden walls taking all the sun and heat, no wonder that the rooms are heated.

"Do you want to sit down," he asks her and points to a bench.

Softly she's nodding and sitting, taking the hem of her dress and is sitting down. He's sitting next to her while she's smoothing the wrinkles of her dress.

"It's really beautiful here. Such floridity. I'm always stunned."

"The proud of my mother… my father isn't allowed to say a single word when it comes to the gardens," he smiles.

"I rather think that you and your brother are the proud of your mother."

Her smile is so charming that he has to sigh. In the pale moonlight her eyes are truly glimmering and he likes it how she's adores the gardens. He likes the way she smiles, the glistening of her eyes, how the moonlight made her hair lighter. He even likes it that her neck is bare now.

"It's fascinating how many kinds of flowers exist. How different they are in form, colour and scent… some can heal, some can kill… and above all they're simply flowers."

As she looks at him he holds a little branch in his hand with beautiful violet-blue flowers.

"You're truly a magician," she smiles and taking the branch. "It's wonderful."

"That's the Belladonna," he smiles. "I've told you about it."

"Yes, a tincture of it helps against burns."

"Exactly. The flowers are pretty, it's healing on the outside but if you're eating it, it can be deadly. It's perfect for tinctures. But if you swallow it in high doses it's poisoning. Just a little bit doesn't matters; it's then more like a drug."

"That such a beautiful think can be so deadly…"

"There are many beautiful things that are deadly."

"Do you believe that of me," she smirks.

"You're beautiful without doubt. Maybe it doesn't means here much, there are many beautiful women here… but… you're beautiful in a special way just like this flower. So beautiful… you can lead some into death."

She laughs a bit. "You don't need to be worried, Loki. It's not in my mind to lead you into death."

"That's soothing," he laughs.

"I could never do this."

"Are you so sure?"

„I'm rarely this sure. Without you I would have bored myself to death here. And I would terribly miss our conservations." With a smile she lays her hand on his.

This gesture, the feeling of her hand on his own, is overwhelming him so much that he can only stare down on them. Her soft and smooth hand on his own. To feel the warmth of her hand on his… Never before their hands have been touching each other, never before her hand laid on his. Only too late he recognises that she bends over to him, too late he looks up and… and suddenly her lips are laying on his.

In her warm lips he can taste the honey-wine she had drank some minutes earlier. Her scent is surrounding him, a scent so sweet and seductively… Even now he can't make out what it truly is. A bit of cinnamon, a bit of hazelnuts… scents that he relates only to her. With hesitation he lays a hand on her cheek. Beneath his skin he can feel the warmth of her cheek that's getting red. A warmth that causes a lovingly tingling on his skin. Only as she breaks her lips apart from his he's reminded that he still needs to breathe. He who always knows what to say is speechless. His silver tongue is failing by the look into her eyes, the look of her red cheeks, the light pink of her lips. Bashful he's clearing his voice and jumps up, taking a step away, turning his back to her. "I'm… I'm sorry Lady Sigyn… I… I should lead you immediately back." He tries to clear his mind, to calm down and fighting against the sudden nerviness. What has happen now is so absurd…. She's only a friend… friends don't kiss. And despite that his heart is racing, it's difficult for him to breath, he felt hot and cold at the same time. His mind feels dizzy. Is he dreaming again?

"Why…? It's pleasant here…"

He avoids her glance. What has he done, that was everything else than proper! He knows what's proper and what's not! And at least in of the family should keep manners. She's only here because she's a possible candidate… because of his brother! Why…

"I… I don't want to cause you any trouble, one in the family should keep the manners, you won't maybe believe it but here are enough who would like see such a thing, it's like they're just waiting for it and you don't know how sharp the tongues of the court can be and…"

Suddenly she's standing in front of him, grabbing the collar of his coat and stopping him in his talking by pressing her lips again against his. This time with more pressure, pulling him down to her. He hasn't expecting such impulsivity from her but he likes it. Again he's losing himself in the kiss, can't resist to close his eyes and softly laying his hands on her bare shoulders. To feel the warmth of her body beneath his hands… he wanted much more of this, so much more. But… damn it! She's here because she's a possible candidate as a bride for his brother! Moreover she's a friend! Only a friend. He can't… even if his brother deserves it sometimes… but… it would be such a shame and waste if she really would… Thor doesn't deserves her, she's so much more than a beautiful decoration on the arm to present on officially events. She's smart, well-read, has her own will, is talented in magic! She's really attentive to him, he can really talk with her! Simply talking! She's listening to him! Above all she's listening to him… But there's still the thought of his brother. Bu… how soft her lips are, her skin under his fingers, the glimmering of her eyes and her laugh…

Suddenly they're hearing steps and both are jumping back from each other. A servant of his mothers comes around the corner and does a deep curtsey as she's seeing both.

"Your royal majesty, your mother is sending me; you and the Lady are missed at the feast."

"She should tell my mother that we will come immediately," he's nodding, clearing his voice. When the servant is gone he turns to Sigyn, taking a deep breath. "Lady Sigyn… we should go back."

Slowly she nods. „Yes… we should."

He should forget it as soon as possible. Surely she just drank too much mead. She would regret it with a clear mind. But to feel her hand on his arm isn't helping him.

Back into the hall he sees his mother and his brother standing together.

"Ah, there you are," Frigga smiles. "Good to see you, are you feeling better now," she asks Sigyn.

"Thank you, majesty. Yes, I'm feeling very fine again, it was only a bit too much of the mead," she smiles and does a curtsey.

As he thought… only too much mead. Somehow he feels disappointed with that thought he doesn't likes it.

"Wonderful," she queen smiles.

"I've already started to miss you," smirks Thor, "Ready for a dance?"

"Sure," Sigyn smiles, loosening her grip on Loki and taking the hand of Thor.

Loki and Frigga watching them as they approach the dance floor.

"I have to thank you, my son. You know how to make her forget all his mistakes. Your brother seems to be really interested in her. Maybe soon have a sister in law?"

A servant brings him a cup of mead he´s taking. At first he has take a deep sip before he answers. "Yes… maybe…" His eyes are fixed on them both, how they're dancing, how the hand of his brother lays on her waist, hers on his shoulder, how close they are… He can feel a stitch in his chest and knows it's the thorn of envy that's pushing into his heart. Deeper the longer he sees them both together. Envy of his brother, envy for this woman. He can't bear it any longer. "Excuse me mother, but I have to get many things to done." He bows a bit and turns away.

He doesn't like the feeling he has right now, what tries to poisoning his heart. If she decides for Thor then it is so. No one could force her to something different. At least, that's why she's even hear, right? And he should wish his brother all the luck of the nine realms in such a matter. But… when he's jealous… he vehemently shakes his head to get rid of that thought. She's a friend. Love… what is that even… basically it's just a complete chemical process within ones body, something the brain is fooling oneself with. There's nothing mysterious about, nothing magically and above all it's not romantic. That's got nothing to do with destiny. But the kiss… it felt so good, so right, so… relieving. No pair of lips ever before has felt so good against his own, so perfect as if they would have been created only for him.

By far she's not the first woman in his life. He is for sure not like his brother in that matter but he's also a Prince and that's enough for most of them. It needs only a smile, a little gesture and the concerned girls knows when she has to be in his chambers. It's easy as a Prince. But he can't imagine that Thor would ever have a serious relationship or such a deep one like their parents. The same is for him. The thought is… lightly absurd and scary at the same time. To be bound to someone for all eternity, to some one you have to live with that the rest of your life what's for them until Ragnarök and that means a very long, long time. The thought can be really terrifying for a young man. Has Thor really thought about to fulfil that duty? And has he really decides for Sigyn? No, surely he would have told him. He can't keep his mouth shut. But he sees her more often than any other woman in his life, she was again invited into the Palace and he still knows her name. It increases his envy. An envy that's absurd and ridiculous. Why should he be jealous? You're only jealous when you're craving for something, when you… love something. When should it happen? During their talks? Their walks? As he begun to teach her magic? And above all, why should he… Without doubt she's beautiful. But here are many women beautiful, that's nothing special. Also those crystal blue eyes aren't rare here. But they're deep like a sea, telling one how smart and bright she is, how curious. And they're shimmering when she adores something. Her hair must feel like silk, golden like honey with the sweet scent of cinnamon and hazelnuts. How it has surrounded him… how soft her lips have been… how warm her skin was… He shakes the thoughts away of that what happened some minutes ago. She simply drank too much mead. She lost her senses because of that. Otherwise she wouldn't have done it. She's too smart to do such a thing with a clear mind. When he only things about that how intensively they can talk, discussing things, how she adores his works… She's fascinated by it! She understands it! When he thinks instead of his father who mostly don't seem to want that he's getting deeper into the magic, that he learns more and more of it.

Only her good looking would be of interest for his brother, the rest would bore him to death and he knows her opinion about Thor. She's only following the invitations because he's the Crown prince, because the invitations are coming from the king. Not because she's attracted to his brother. They don't share anything. It would be a waste if she really… He doesn't want to think of it. Only at the thought of it the gnawing feeling creeps back into him and he catches himself how he thinks of what his brother and Sigyn might do now.

He empties the cup and throwing it angrily onto the ground. It was just a simple kiss! A damned simple kiss! It was by far not his first one! Then why… can it be that she knows more about magic than he thought? Does she have bewitched him? No. He knows what she is capable of. She's talented and good but she has no clue of potions and these are hard and complicated spells, too hard for her now. He doesn't want to admit that he's attracted to her, that kiss means more to him than it would be good and reminds him of his dream. That he seems to want more than only friendship.


	21. Chapter 21

That was so embarrassing for her. So embarrassing. By the Norns, how could she… She could never again set a foot under his eyes. Not even in thousand years. She wished she could blame the mead for it, but she had a completely clear mind. She rolled from one side to the other, taking the pillow and pressing it on her face. She wished the ground would open and swallow her. How could she have done it. What must he think of her? She ruined everything…Everything. How could she even think of this idea? He would avoid her. He probably wouldn't even look at her, and most definitely think she was nuts! She hoped the Norns would like her and that he would only think that she has been drunk. No...You don't become drunk from only two cups of mead...Never. Did he kiss her back? Was that kissing back? No, surely not. She imagined it differently.  
>She screamed into the pillow and buried her head into the down feathers. She should have never done this. Never. She ruined everything. It was so wonderful and she had to ruins it…<p>

* * *

><p>He felt miserable like never before the next morning. Maybe he should have stayed at the feast, then he would've known what they had done and he wouldn't have stayed awake the whole night thinking of this. One could see that he had had a sleepless night, and his reflection told him that. Even with magic he couldn't do much. He sighed before getting ready. Later in the dining hall when his eyes scanned the room and the table, his stomach seizing, creating a small knot in the pit of his being. Neither his brother nor Sigyn could he see. This was not a good sign. She was always already there at this hour in the morning. It would be too suspicious if he leave again, so he took his seat next to his mother, greeting his parents with a nod.<br>"Are you feeling well, my son?" asked Frigga,  
>"Yes mother, wonderful."<br>"You look like you haven't gotten enough sleep."  
>"Quite the contrary, I've slept well."<br>"You don´t look like that especially considering the fact that you left early yesterday," said Odin. "Your brother stayed until late at night. He danced and talked with Sigyn for a long time."  
>Loki took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a short moment.<br>"That must be a pleasure for you, if that is what you wanted, or not? Do you at all think a single thought about what they both actually want?"  
>"Loki, what´s…," started Frigga but was interrupted by her son.<br>"Do you really believe they both would be such a happy pair? Do you really believe Thor is mature enough to be bound to one forever instead of grabbing after every skirt? Do you really think she is his true love? He doesn´t know a single bit, or haven´t you yet noticed? They haven´t had a single serious talk until now! He´s too childish for her, she would be desperately unhappy at his side. She is a smart and young woman who needs someone at her side with the same brainpower. Thor would only nag that there are no pictures in the books she´s reading…"  
>Both, Frigga and Odin, were equally surprised and stunned by the speech of their son, and also speechless.<br>Loki himself noticed too late what he has said and that he should keep his mouth shut.  
>"Loki," tries Frigga again as she laid softly a hand on his shoulder, "it sounds as if you would be…"<br>He never was able to hear the assumption of his mother because right at that moment his brother entered into the hall. Loki thanked him silently. Like always, he wore a big smile on his face, rested his hand on the shoulder of his brother for a greeting, kissed the cheek of his mother, and nodded to his father before he took a seat.  
>Loki staggered in thought, is this a good or bad sign. Did they spend the night together? Did they only come separate to not make anyone suspicious? What is was he thinking? She would never do such a thing! She is a reputable woman!<p>

"How are you today, my son," smiled the queen.  
>"Amazing! I´ve slept very well and now I´m hungry like a bear!" This destroyed all of Loki's hopes. When his brother was already this hungry in the morning…<br>"You talked quite a bit with Sigyn yesterday," said Odin.  
>"I just told her some old stories," smiled Thor. "And she dances like a fairy." She dances far better than a fairy, thought Loki sourly.<br>"You danced with Sigyn until late at night."  
>"That´s my good right as prince," grinned Thor as he took a large bite of the food set before him.<br>"As long as she still has her feet…," mumbled Loki.  
>"Do you want to tell me that I´m not a good dancer, brother?"<br>"You're not known to be light-footed," he scoffed.  
>"Are you now the God of dancing?"<br>Loki threw an angry glance over to his brother. If only he could throw something at him right now...that golden chalice would do nicely. The doors suddenly opened and he was distracted from his miscreant thoughts as Sigyn entered the hall.  
>Loki's chest tightened with an uncomfortable feeling as she drew nearer to him, making it difficult to breath.<br>Frigga gave a soft smirk at her youngest son's reaction. She now knew why he was in such a foul mood.

Thor stood immediately and greeted her with arms wide open. "Good morning, Sigyn! Sit down, have you had a good night?" He grinned and drew back a chair for her.  
>"Good morning majesties, royal majesties," she nodded at the royal family before she took her seat next to Thor. "Yes, I slept very well last night, thank you for asking. I hope you have too?"<br>"So good, I didn't wanted to get up."  
>She didn't look like they had spend the night together, actually she looked fully rested and regained. He noticed that she still worn the bunch of the Belladonna in her hair, and her dress in was exactly the same colours like as the flowers. It fit perfectly with her honey-golden hair. Somewhere…he felt flattered by that fact. Only when she noticed his glance did she look up to him, but immediately he looked back down to his plate. Why couldn't he look at her… maybe because he was still ashamed of what happened in the gardens? Maybe because he didn't want to see in her eyes a hint of a relationship between her and his brother? Or maybe because he was ashamed of what he thought of her?<br>"You vanished suddenly, yesterday, Prince Loki. I had hoped to share a dance with you last night."  
>It was hard for him to not look up at the sound of her voice. He swallow once before he found his voice again.<br>"I had to do something urgently. Something that couldn´t wait." He knew this is a weak excuse. But what should he tell her? That he got sick by the look of her and his brother and how they danced?  
>"Not that you overworking yourself, Prince Loki."<br>From the corner of his eyes, he could see the smile on her lips. He wasn't sure if she had forgotten what happened in the gardens, or if she prefered to act as if nothing had happened.  
>"There are things that can´t wait… that are the duties of a Prince."<br>"He likes to sit in his dark chambers, Sigyn," smiled Thor. "For him there´s nothing better than old unreadable formulas and stinking brews. Give him old, musty books and he's happy."  
>"But books are an important and significant treasure of our culture." Sigyn looked up to Thor. "If our ancestors hadn't written anything down, how would we have their knowledge today? We wouldn't. If everything were to just pass on from mouth to mouth then so many things would get lost, so many things would be forgotten or be interpreted in the wrong way. And if you treat them well, books can survive the eternity. Books are an universal cultural asset. On Midgard they were once a priceless treasure, some very expensive copies were parts of dowries and were worth its weight in gold. They were more valuable than gold and jewelleries." Thor suppressed a sigh and rolled his eyes. He didn't want to discuss the meaning of books at the breakfast table.<p>

Loki looked over to her and a small smile began to tug at the corners of his mouth. "You have to excuse my brother…he only prefers books with a lot of pictures and just a little text."

Sigyn giggled, and with that small giggle he felt much better and looked more directly over to her. "Even in his younger years he rather left the reading to others such as myself. Books are only good enough for him as a paperweight or to prevent tables and chairs from wiggling. Sometimes he also uses them to heat the fireplaces. And with papyrus scrolls he would be over challenged." The small giggle grew into light laughter. It was wonderful that she was having fun, but Thor disliked that it was happening at his expense.  
>"Well, compared with you brother, I at least am no hermit. Every woman at your side would have a lonely life."<br>"Uh, do you know what a hermit is? Or did you overhear that somewhere or had an encyclopaedia dropped on your head? Your future wife has to fear to find you every night in someone else's bed."  
>"And your future wife would be jealous of some books, a little depressing, don´t you think?"<br>"At least you can´t commit adultery with books, which is what your future wife will have to fear every night."  
>"Enough! We are at the breakfast," chided the queen, but she had to smile because of her sons. "You can discuss that later." A wide grin settled on Thor´s face.<br>"Lady Sigyn…would you like to watch how my brother and I exercise together?"  
>"Forget it," hissed Loki. "I have better things to do than brawl with you."<br>"Coooowaaard," jeered Thor.  
>"Compared to you I´m grown up and don´t need to agree with your childish behaviour."<br>"He just fears to embarrass himself," grinned Thor as he looked at Sigyn.  
>"You are the one who´s stumbling over his feet!"<br>"You need to get into the healing chamber right before the noon meal."  
>Loki didn't want to give in to Thor's challenge, he had better thing to get done, but one glance at Sigyn… "Right before the noon meal," he agreed. "You will wish you hadn't challenged me at all."<br>"Enough is enough! We are at breakfast; you can shift your squabbling tol ater. If you two star to kick each other under the table I´ll throw you both out," determined the queen. These two were as bad as stags fighting for territory.  
>"I´m sorry, mother." Both excuses were spoken simultaneously.<br>"You could also say something…" She slapped Odin softly on the arm.  
>"What should I say? They're boys," he shrugged his shoulders.<p>

After breakfast, Loki would've liked to speak to Sigyn in private. Right then may not have been the correct time, or manner, but he needed to know, he needed clarity. He feared otherwise he wouldn´t be able to sleep anymore…When she told him she didn't understand what he was talking about, it was enough to satisfy his mind and he could then forget it and stop trying to avoid her. But he wasn't sure how he would've responded had she said something different. He rose from his chair, wanting to take a few steps towards her as his brother reached his hand towards hers, breathing a kiss on her hand and helping her to stand.

"Are you ready for a little walk?"  
>"I would like to," she nodded lightly. She cast a glance over to the younger one. Loki is forced himself to smile, but didn't know really how to read the glance she threw at him. His smile faded as soon as they both left the hall.<br>"They would be a beautiful couple."  
>Loki looks with anger at his father. Sometime he really was an old fool. "That´s the only thing that counts, right? The main issue is that they are a ´beautiful couple`!" Loki shoved his chair forward, creating a harsh screeching noise as it moved. With question in his eyes, the king looked over to his wife.<br>"Sometimes you don´t see the forest for all the trees," she smirked and placed a kiss on Odin´s cheek.

* * *

><p>He would wipe his arrogant grin off his face today! Loki swore it to himself as he thought of the training with his brother. He would show for once and for all what magic was truly capable of, that brute strength was nothing compared to magic. His brother would be nothing without Mjölnir. He´s only the warrior and fighter because of his magical hammer. He would show that he´s the better one of them both, that… The thought frightened him somehow. He wanted to impress her. He wanted to show her that he was the better choice. He shook off that thought. He´s his brother and not his rival. It would be just a simple training like they had had thousands of times earlier. He would tell Thor for the hundredth time to pay more attention to his backing, he, Loki, would be faster and more swift while his brother would have the greater strength. Just a simple training.<br>He needed to distract himself urgently, needed to ban those thoughts out from his head. They were no rivals, and they would never be. How presumable would it be that they both would tout for the same girl? And even if his brother would choose Sigyn… then he would have to accept it and to ignore the chaos she caused him to feel. What could he even change about that? He could… no. The girl of the brother is taboo.  
>With frustration he slamed his fist into the next wall. That was so… what was she doing with him? What was this woman only doing with him andwhy was she not even in his presence right now! He cursed to himself in that moment for the chaos that was within him, for the rivalrous thoughts, and above all for the insecurity because of the last night. When he only would have clarity…<p>

* * *

><p>In his opinion the noon came too early. It was childish and foolish of him to agree, ordinary he was grown up enough. But to see them both together… he couldn´t do anything else. On his way to the exercise ground he smoothened out his clothes. He didn't feel well at all with the thought that Sigyn would be a guest at the training and would watching them. He feared she would distract him a little bit. He just needed to concentrate…<br>As he arrived at the exercise grounds, Thor and Sigyn already waiting for him. His brother looked as if he couldn't wait for it. She sat on a bench and watched his brother who flounced around like a cockalorum. His eyes reverted back on Sigyn. She changed her dress, now she wore one in a light spring green made of velvet and silk that flattered her shape. The sleeves only covered her shoulders; he could see her naked arms. A bow with roses emphasizes her waist, in general that dress emphasized her charms. Still she worn the flowers of the Belladonna in her hair… He could have gotten lost at her sight, looking at her for hours. Why hasn´t he noticed this earlier?  
>"Ah, finally you're here, brother. Ready to spend the next several days in the healing chamber?" the blond one grins.<br>"Ready for the greatest defeat in your whole life?" Sigyn looks at Loki and immediately a smile settles on her lips.  
>"Prince Loki, it´s good to see you. I hope you had a nice forenoon?"<br>"Thank you, Milady. I hope you had a nice one too? I hope Thor hasn´t bored you too much?" She laughs a bit. Her laughs is also placing a smile on his face.  
>"You can promise me to rescue me out of such a situation when it happens."<br>"It would be a pleasure for me," he smiled and bowed down. Thor cleared his throat to get attention of his brother, waiting for him with the hammer over his shoulder.  
>"Enough of this banter."<br>"You can´t wait to lose, huh?"  
>"We will see who´s losing. Ready?"<br>"Ready when you are."  
>"Memorize the face of my brother well," he said as he looked to Sigyn. "It will take a lot of time after today until he looks again like this." Thor grinned broadly and swung his hammer playfully. Loki took two daggers out of his belt, his eyes fixed on his brother, waiting for the right moment. He knew too well that his brother was too impulsive, that he would be the one who would make the first attack. And he was right. It didn't take long until he lunged out with Mjölnir, throwing it at Loki. He shirks away from Mjölnir, throwing the first dagger. Thor gets leapt out of the way, but before the hammer is back in his hands, the next stabbing weapon rushed towards him.<br>Loki grinned as he say the blood drip from his brother's arm from his weapon. "A little bit too slow today, don´t you think?"  
>"Say it again after you´re lying on the ground…"<br>He didn't waste any more daggers as his brother threw the mighty weapon at him without mercy, again and again. Loki concentrated a best he could now. With a fast move he was behind Thor, and from his hands a fierce blast hit him, causing him to stumble. He lost the hammer, but as he wants to grab it again a wall of fire shot out from the ground. With anger he turned around.  
>"You want to fight in unfair ways?"<br>"I´m only using every possibility that´s in my power." Another blast swept the god of thunder from his feet. Slowly he got up again, attempting to grab his weapon.  
>"Never underestimate a magician."<br>"Never underestimate my hammer."  
>Sigyn jumped up from her seat, applauding. "That was impressive!"<br>Loki looked over to her, smiling at her compliment because for sure he thought she meant his magic skills. He didn't see, however, that Thor had lunged out again. Suddenly, he saw the hammer, trying to duck away but wasn´t fast enough this time. He was hit on his forehead by one cold, corners of the magic weapon, thrown onto his back and for a short moment everything became black in front of his eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

_**22. The Library**_

That damn thing! He presses his hand against his forehead, the eyes closed**,** and tries to calm down the pain by taking deep breaths. Immediately Sigyn is at his side, kneeling down to him. If he opened his eyes he would see shock, remorse and worry in her face.

"Loki, is everything alright?" Concern lays in her voice and he feels her hand on his shoulder. "Are you in pain? Please say something!"

"I´m sorry, brother! I…. I didn´t want to… Had I known that…"

"Don´t touch me," hissed the black-haired one at his brother.

"I´m sorry, that wasn´t my intention. I thought you would duck away!"

"I distracted you, I´m so terribly sorry, I´m so ashamed…"

"No… no, everything´s alright," sighs Loki, taking a deep breath and tries to get up, but manages this only with the help of the other two. His mind is dizzy and everything is twirling as soon as he opens his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure… No need to be concerned… It´s not your fault… Everything´s alright again." He tries to shake off the hand of both, but only stumbles more than actually walking. At least his brother could catch him in time before he hits the ground again.

"Nothing is alright… Look at me, how many fingers do I hold up?"

"… Eight?"

"A healer should look after you."

"Give me another try!" Damnit! He should guess better next time.

"I'm getting you to a healer at once! You can´t even walk straight away."

"Just give me a moment…"

"Brother… you´ve been hit on the head by Mjölnir at your head… I knew you must be deranged in your head but now I fear the little bit of mind you´ve got is now agitated."

He doesn´t want to, but he can't resist and laughs lowly**,** which only causes him to moan in pain. "It seems you´ve been hit by it yourself often enough…" He couldn´t struggle against it that both are laying an arm around their shoulders and bringing him into the healing chambers. Over and over again Sigyn is apologising over and over again. Somehow… he thought of it as very… cute.

At least he has no serious injury. The little scratch is healing fast and in the end only a headache is left over from that accident. But no matter if only a headache or not, the healer recommended he should rest for a few days.

"It´s true what they say," sighs Sigyn as he sits up again on the bed where he has been examined. Thor was gone meanwhile to inform their mother.

"What do they say?"

"Women are only causing bad luck when it comes to this."

"Nonsense. That´s got nothing to do with luck or bad luck. I just wasn´t just attentive. It´s not your fault. I know how my brother fights**;** I should have seen this coming."

"Are you really well enough again?"

"Even when you´re asking this for the hundredth time: Yes, I´m feeling well enough again." He has to smirk. He´s stirred moved that she´s so concerned about his health.

She sighs lowly and casts down her eyes. "I´m still feeling guilty… Is there something I can do to make it better?"

"You don´t have to, Sigyn."

"But I would feel better then."

"Well… if it´s not too presumptuous… I… have one question."

"Ask me anything you want."

She turns to him, sitting down next to him and taking his hands in hers. This gesture, feeling her hands on his, takes again his breath away. She looks so innocent in that moment. Nothing else than sorrow. He could see nothing other than sorrow in her face**,** and so that he´s ashamed of even asking her about the last night.

"Well…" He clears his voice. "I… to be true, I… I´m still a bit confused because of… what happened yesterday at the evening. I really don´t know what… how…"

Again he´s totally surprised and stunned as she´s suddenly kissing him, tasting again her sweet lips. His breathing completely stops and this time his mind isn´t dizzy because of Mjölnir.

This woman… is simply unbelievable. Again she steals his mind, he doesn´t know what he should do or say. This is anything but proper, someone could enter at any time… Nevertheless he still doesn´t know if she and Thor… As he also feels her hands at his cheeks, he also forgets this thought. A warm tingling sensation rushes through his body at the warmth of her hands. He can't resist any longer and closes his eyes. With hesitation he lays one hand in her neck, her silky hair is touching his skin**;** he draws her deeper into the kiss. It only needs a few seconds and he´s under her spell again and never wants to escape from this. How could she even take him by surprise and at the same time her kisses be so innocent? His rational mind fought his way back and he´s breaking the kiss. Her cheeks red, quietly breathing. Oh, the Norns are testing him, how seductive she looks right now!

"We… we should… get into the dining hall… I´m sure the others are already waiting for us," he nods eagerly, jumping up and turning his back to her. He´s simply unable to bring himself to ask her this question. He doesn´t know why. Maybe because he fears her answer. No matter what that would be. He doesn´t want to hear her say that she has feelings for his brother, he doesn´t want to hear her say that everything that happens between them happens only because she wasn´t in full possession of her mind**,** and he also doesn´t want to hear her say that she would have feelings for him because he doesn´t know how to deal with that. She´s only here because of his brother and he has the slight feeling he is betraying Thor somehow.

"Of course, royal majesty," he can hear her voice. The official way of addressing him… is a bit painful for him because they had agreed for a long time to just call each other by their names. "Then… we should go now," he nods.

As soon as they have left, the queen comes towards them with fast steps, embracing her son tightly. "Are you alright, my dear? Are you in any pain? Are you feeling well again? Thor told me everything… Oh, how glad am I that you´re still standing on your own feet." With worry she´s looking at her youngest offspring, examines the scratch on his forehead, scanning his head with concern and placing a kiss on his cheeks which is a bit embarrassing for him in front of Sigyn.

"Mother, I feel very well again, really. Look, I can stand on my own feet, I can walk, I can talk without stumbling over my own words. Everything is alright again."

"How could that just happen? You have to be more attentive, my dear. What if Thor would have hit you with full force? Promise me to be more careful from now on."

"Promise," he sighs. „I´m sure it won´t happen again, one time is enough for the rest of my life.**"**

"What are you both doing," the queen sighs and shakes her head lightly. "Come on, you need a good meal to strengthen you after this shock."

He believes his mother is more shocked than anybody else. Surely his brother will also be worried. Frigga links arms with her son**,** and with Sigyn at his other side they begin to walk towards the dining hall.

"One advantage this does all have, my son," smirks Frigga. "Now you´re escorted by two incredibly beautiful women. That´s something not everyone can say." Her suspicions are confirmed as she sees how the cheeks of Sigyn are turning into a bright red and her son is starring constantly on the floor, trying to keep his mimic expression neutral.

"Well… I´m a prince… it´s my privilege.**"**

Frigga laughs. By those words he really seems to be very well again. „You really are healthy again it seems, but no wonder with such a company**.**" She smiles at Sigyn. She would have a serious word with her son soon; she should do this with both of them.

Before the meal both princes got a good telling-off by their father. It´s a training, they should be exercising, not beheading each other. Both promised to be more careful and that this will never happen again. Thor still has a bad conscience because of the accident. Never before had something serious happened, Loki has always ducked away, he had never hit him, never! Why this time?

Loki has to look over to Sigyn again and again. She´s sitting at the side of his brother and he dislikes it, so much that his appetite nearly fades. He needs to talk with her, why had she kissed him again completely unexpectedly and surprisingly**?** What are her motives? Is she feeling something for his brother? Or for himself? Is it a game she´s playing? Oh, if it´s a game he will show how much better he is in playing games! No, no, no! She doesn´t looks like this at all; she looks so innocent, so virtuous. He rather believes that she doesn´t know how to play such games. Even her kisses are so innocent, without any experience… He has to clear his voice by the thought of her lips, how soft they are… He takes a sip of wine and a deep breath. What is he only thinking of her? It´s totally doubtful that she's feeling something for his brother and that she's playing games. He´s just searching for excuses…

"Loki, my dear… what would you think of if you and Lady Sigyn were to retire after the dinner into the library? New books from Súdhavik arrived in the morning today. I think these are of interest to you. And you should rest now," says Frigga, smiling at Loki.

Slowly he raises his eyes. "Oh… really? Well… If Lady Sigyn wants to assist me in the library?" He looks over to her and her smile is truly disarming.

"I would really like to," she´s nodding.

He´s not sure if it´s hope that he sees gleaming in her eyes. He´s not familiar with that.

"Wonderful!" cheers the queen.

"But I wanted to…"

"Your father wishes to speak a serious word with you, Thor. There´s an urgent matter he wants to discuss with you."

Odin looks up in irritation. There´s no urgent matter that needs to be discussed. "Actually…"

"It is really very, very urgent," says the queen with more pressure in her voice. "It´s about the duty."

"Ah… yes… the duty… Yes, now I remember…"

"Lady Sigyn, please be sure that my son is really only reading and resting and doesn't study at all today. Getting hit by Mjölnir isn´t easy even for him."

"Of course, majesty. I´ll do my best."

"I´m certain of it," smiles Frigga.

* * *

><p>With Sigyn at his side, Loki´s going into the library after the dinner. But the books are not as interesting as the young woman at his side. He doesn´t know if it is just by chance or the intention of his mother. Does she know something? That he thinks of Lady Sigyn as… attractive? As far as he knows her she did this out of intention. Or maybe she really wants to be sure that he takes a rest today. To be truthful there´s still a small throbbing behind his forehead.<p>

"Well… Lady Sigyn… I´m… I´m actually happy about the fact that I am alone with you." By the Norns, how does this sound? As if he wants to ravish her! "Because I want to talk with you."

"What do you want to talk to me about? I still have a bad conscience…"

"You don´t have to. It´s not your fault. It could also happen in any other exercise," he shrugs his shoulders. "But now also my brother has a bad conscious conscience," he smiles. "He deserves this from time to time.**"** Hearing how she giggles is lifting his mood. "He won´t challenge me in the next few days. Therefore I should be thankful to you. Now he´s annoying his friends with exercises. You have no idea how annoying he can be in that matter. Like a little puppy who wants to play." Her low laugh is infectious. He doubts that Thor makes her laugh this way. "Luckily he doesn´t jumps up and down like one and licks over your face when you agree to a walk." It feels good to make her to laugh, to lighten up her mood. It feels good that he´s the one who makes her to laugh.

"As long as you really don´t need to go out for a walk with him."

Now it´s his turn to laugh.

With a smirk on her lips she looks up at him. She likes his expression when he laughs, she likes his laugh.

"I have to from time to time," he laughs, "but only to play."

"As long as it´s only that and nothing else."

Oh, it feels so good to laugh so hard that he needs to take breath between it. He does it only rarely but with her it just feels so damn good.

"You wanted to ask me something."

"Let us… let us go into the library at first." Suddenly it´s hard for him to swallow. He needs to ask her, he needs to know**,** but now he was unsure if this question would even leave his lips.

She nods softly and after a few more minutes more they´re stepping into the huge library of the palace. Sigyn is astonished by this place everytime. It´s an honour for her to be allowed to step into; all the high shelves, all these books…

"Sit down, please," he smiles at her, pointing at an armchair. "You know, that you´re allowed to use this room like whenever you want to."

"I´m just… it´s just a great honour for me everytime."

"Take whatever you want at any time. The doors to this library are always open for you. Do you want something to drink?  
>"Yes, thank you."<p>

Only seconds later a servant brings two cups of wine, puts them on a small table and is leaves again. Loki however turns to the table where the new books have been placed, going through them with great care until her voice is distracts him.

"You wanted to ask me something. It seemed to be urgent."

Still standing with his back to her, he stops in his movements. Should he really ask her? Doesn´t it sound… impertinent? Wouldn´t it be much kinder to keep silent and forget it? But he needs to know! As he turns to her she suddenly stands in front of him**,** and taking his breath away. He has to swallow hard, the scent of her hair beguiles him and the sweet mix of hazelnuts and cinnamon that wafts over him. "Well… what I actually want to say…" He tries to steady himself with his hands on the table. "You… you´re looking very charming in green… green… suits you perfectly…"

Her cheeks redden a bit, a soft smile on her lips. "Thank you… this colour suits you wonderfully as well."

How shy she seems in this moment now. And the red on her cheeks… How could he have been blind all the time, why hasn´t he noticed right from the start how amazing she is, how beautiful, why does he notice it only now? "Well… I… I always liked to wear green…"

"So have I."

Again he swallows hard. "Uhm… it´s also a… very calming colour. And… and… so naturally… I´ve read that somewhere on Midgard the brides are wear green on their wedding because… because it stands for a happy life and… and… fruitfulness…" Why, by all the nine realms, is he talking of wedding and fruitfulness? Where is his silver tongue everyone praises when he really needs it?

She giggles softly but he doesn´t know if out of embarrassment or because of what he said. "They do? Then they have a very good taste. I think it should also be a tradition here."

"Yes… it should," he nods lowly, swallow once. His breath becomes fitful because with every breath he fears to inhale more and more of her sweet scent. He doesn´t know how to get out of this situation or if he really want to get out of this.

"You have also incredible eyes… I rarely have seen such a beautiful green."

Does she want to torment him? How sadistic is she? Does she want to see how he squirms beneath her?

"I could lose myself in them," she whispers. It´s likable in her eyes that his cheeks are turning a little bit pink and he searches for words.

"Uhm… well… I don´t want to be responsible for your disappearance."

Again she giggles softly. He takes the chance and closes his eyes, tries to concentrate. But as he opens his eyes it is too late to do anything before her lips are touching his own. He shuts down his eyes and a little sigh escapes his lips. Her lips are too sweet, too soft and warm against his. He tries to struggle for a moment but surrenders. He simply gives up and lays a hand on her cheek. It feels too good as to struggle against it. A warm feeling is rushing through him and he feels how his heart begins to beat faster. What is she doing to him, with him? It´s a simple kiss and he feels like his heart is about to stop beating. Never before has a simple kiss ever felt so good. He breaks the kiss only to breathe. Her hands are resting on his chest. He could feel their warmth through all the fabric.

He´s kissing her again now with more pressure and elicits a sweet sigh from her. Oh, how sweet this sound is, how seductive. He can´t resist anymore and puts a hand on her waist, draws her closer. Again he hears the sweet sound from her as she can feels the tip of his tongue against her lips, as his tongue starts to stroke over them. It feels a bit awkward and strange at first but her instinct tells her to open her lips for him and as soon as she does it he takes the chance. She sighs against his lips as he explores her mouth. She begins to lose balance, putting her arms around his neck**,** and can´t resist anymore. Her fingers are grabbing into his hair. She wants to do it for so long, grabbing into the black, thick silk, feeling his hair between her fingers, stroking it, pulling softly at it. The dark sound she then can hears from him is surprising to her.  
>"Did… Did I do something wrong?" she pants lowly.<p>

„No… not at all. You´re doing it all right," he breathes, putting more passion in the next kiss. Never again does he want to taste something other than her lips. It only needed three little innocent kisses and she made him addicted to her lips. No other pair of lips will ever taste so good, so lustful; can ever promise so much more. It´s nearly too late as he recognises how it´s arousing him. His mind is only a small voice now that crept in the back of his head. Just in time his mind comes back and warns him. Before it could get embarrassing for him he pushes Sigyn a bit away, trying to concentrate again. Panting, he´s collecting his senses again.

"Why do you stop?"

"If I would go further… you wouldn´t be a proper Lady anymore." He swallows once, tries to calm down. "If I could… without bringing dishonour over you… I would immediately…"

"You´re a prince, you can do what you want."

Only now does he look up again into her eyes. It´s hard for him to resist. "No. I would bring dishonour over you."

He tears his eyes away from her, stepping away, turning his back to her. He can´t do it. With one hand he strokes through his hair, the other lies on his lips. He can still feel her lips on his own. Yes, he´s a prince and basically he can do what he wants. But he can´t and won´t stain her honour. She´s no trophy, no cheap maid. He can´t go further, he shouldn´t even kiss her! He has the slight feeling he is betraying his brother. "Why?" He turns to her. **"**Why, Sigyn, what… You´re here because of my brother! Why… why are you doing this? Why do you always kiss me unexpectedly?**"**

"Do you not like it?**"**

"That… of course I do, the one who wouldn´t like it is a fool… what am I saying here, that´s not the point, it´s not about if I like or not! Why are you doing this? Are you playing a game with me? Do you try to sow the seed of discord between my brother and I?"

"I don´t want your brother. And I don´t play games, with anyone. I… Loki, I… I want you." The red on her cheeks deepens with this confession. „I… I can´t do anything against it. I´ve tried to, a thousand times the reason screamed in me but I can´t help myself. The way you speak, you move your hands, I could listen to your voice for all eternity, it is so beautiful. Every look in your eyes is fascinating; I feel so much flattered by the way you´re treating me. I feel honoured that you´re teaching me the magic; inducting me into your studies. I could sit forever just at your side and talking with you about everything. When I went home the last time I missed you so much… I was asking myself day and night what you were doing. I can´t help it. I just have fallen for you… and I regret nothing."

Her confession stuns him. She manages to do what nobody else ever had done. He's speechless. He doesn´t know what to say or at least even to do. Is this a confession of love? He doesn´t know how a confession of love sounds. He has no idea, he only knows some out from books but rarely do they have anything to do with reality. He doesn´t know how these sound in reality because no woman ever before confessed her love to him. He´s too different, too strange with his black hair and pale skin, with his magic and silence, not a warrior as the Aesir like it. But that this wonderful creature really has fallen in love to him…

With three large steps he´s at her side, drawing her into an embrace and kissing her with passion. Nothing matters for him in this moment. If he only could have known earlier… He´s making her breathless with his kiss until he breaks it.

"What am I doing here," he sighs, shaking his head**;** and he wants to turn away. "You´re here because of my brother, because my father wanted you to be here…"

"But I don´t want him."

"And if he wants you? I can´t do it. Maybe it´s already decided and we don´t know yet? Who knows what they´re talking about right now behind closed doors? He´s interested in you, otherwise you wouldn´t be here a second time, neither I nor you can deny it." If it was so, he doesn´t know what he should do. He can´t ignore it anymore. As long as she would be at the side of his brother there would also be the jealousy. He doesn't want to imagine, not even think of it what some would do out of jealousy. "Why didn't you say earlier…"

"How could I? I wasn´t even sure if you felt the same way. You still were so impersonal. Sometimes I thought you were just fulfilling your duty to entertain the guest, show me around, dance and take a walk and so on… And like you said: I´m here because of your brother. Because your brother and your father wanted it this way. Because my parents have been asked to do so. As the good daughter I was raised to be I have to obey. I don´t have the privilege to defy against the will of the king."

A desperate sound is leaving him. She´s right, she can´t resist the will of his father, not even Thor and he can do this. And there would be no father and mother in this world that would resist if their daughter should be presented to the crown prince. He´s sighing and walking up and down, his hands going through his hair. She can´t be his lover or mistress, it´s far under her level. They would have to make a secret out of it and that´s impossible. His father only needs to suspect the slightest thing…

"Please, don´t let it be over before it has begun**."** Sigyn whispers**,** and steps closer.

"And how should this work? It´s pointless. Do you really think we could keep this secret? Don´t take this the wrong way, if it wouldn´t cause and trouble, I would immediately… but…" He sighs, stepping closer to her. With hesitation he lays his hands on her cheeks. "It wouldn´t take long before they would catch us. Your reputation would be ruined. I don´t want to bring you into such a situation, you would lose so much more."

"I´ll accept the consequences. And if we were to be caught, no one else would get to know of this. You´re involved**,** and therefore your father would deal with it with absolute discretion."

She´s definitely too smart to dissuade her from that, he thinks, above all not with such weak arguments. "I´ll accept that all if I can only be with you, Loki," she sighs, laying her hands on his forearms. "I don´t want to endure anymore without you. It cost me so much to even kiss you, please don´t let my efforts be to no avail…"

He has to smirk. "You like it to surprise me and suddenly kiss me, huh?"

She's casting down her eyes and blushing more and more. „Well… yeah… a little bit."

He puts a finger under her chin, raising her head and smiling softly. "Then I will reward your effort with great pleasure," he breathes.

She´s closing her eyes with a sigh as she feels his lips upon hers, laying her arms around his neck. She never wants to miss this again. She's asking herself how she was able to resist his lips for so long.

All consequences are forgotten for now. Later he´ll surely regret this but in this moment he only wants to touch her lips, hear her sweets sighs. He´s pressing her more against himself and he deepens the kiss. Forgotten are all the books, this is much better. He's forgetting everything else around him, losing himself completely in that feeling. His lips are gliding to her cheek, lower to her chin and her neck. She makes an enraptured sound as he kisses a sensitive spot, taking the skin between his lips, playing with his tongue at it. His hands being placed on her back and waist, and he's going with his tongue to her collar bone. He wants to hear more of those sweet sounds of hers. His hand on her waist gets firmer as she's grabbing with one hand into his hair, pulling softy at it.

It´s not a sound of bliss she gets from him, it´s more a dark moan. He´s surprised by himself and at the fact how fast she can arouse him with those simple gestures. A hand in his hair is enough and it´s hard for him to hold back.

What is he only doing to her… her legs are going weak with what he´s doing, his caressing, his hands. With his dark sounds a hot wave rushed through her body. She´s already a bit dizzy, so strong are the feelings he´s giving her, so many new sensations. It seems an eternity is passing until he´s taking his lips from her neck. Immediately the spot feels cold and bare and she wishes he his lips would return. "Please… don´t stop…"

Her begging, whimpering voice… Does she even know how hard she´s making it for him to resist? He doesn´t want to come over her like a hungry predator. He takes several breaths, closing his eyes for a short moment. "If I don´t stop now, I won´t be able to stop anymore, Sigyn. You deserve something better than an uncomfortable lounge in the library."

"Then bring me into your bed chamber."

With surprise he raises an eyebrow and then laughs a little bit. "You seem to be a little bit impatient," he smirks.

She casts down her eyes ashamed. Does she seem to be so cheap, so impatient as if she can´t wait any longer? With a finger under her chin he´s lifting up her head again.

"The naturally reddened cheeks of a woman can be so seductive," he whispers to her.

His voice so close at her ear, feeling his warm breath on her skin…

"Promise me to never lose the red of your cheeks."

"I promise…" Greedily she´s meeting his lips, trying to lure his tongue, driving through his hair with her fingers. She never wants to tear apart from this man. His lips are like a drug for her**;** she can´t do anything else than to caress them.


	23. Chapter 23

A sudden knock let both startle and parting immediately. Loki swears that if it wasn't important, someone going to die. He looks at Sigyn. After a short nod he turns to the door and with a ´Come in` from him the door opens. He's surprised to see that his mother enters the library.

"I hope I don't disturb you both?"

"N-No, not at all, by what should you disturb?"

"Hm, maybe while you study intensively?" his mother smirks and steps closer.

"We only talked."

"About what?"

"Mother, why…"

"I only want to see how you're doing. And you seem doing good?"

"Y-Yes, I'm alright so far, mother. Lady Sigyn and I only talked about the role of books as an important cultural asset."

"Really?" the queen grins. "And therefore you exchanged an intensive lip service?"

"Mother! I… I don't know what…"

She steps closer to her son, damps her thumb and rubbing it over the corners of his mouth. Of course he struggles against it, it's embarrassing in front of Sigyn and he's not a child anymore.  
>"Mother, let off! What…"<p>

"Well, I don't know if whole Asgard needs to know that you newly like to colour your lips… nice colour by the way."

Both, Sigyn and Loki, are getting red cheeks. Nervously Sigyn wrings her hands while Loki wipes with the back of his hand over his lips. That's so embarrassing… They leaked out already now in front of his mother… This will never end well. He gives himself only a week before he's called to his father in that matter.

Frigga´s patting his cheek, smiles lovingly. "I won't tell anything. It should stay as a little, sweet and charming secret. I'm only talking with your father about his marriage plans of his sons. And you don't need to have a guilty conscience. Love does whatever it wants. Every one of us has to learn it at some point. It would have been much worse to ignore and suppress it."

"Mother… how…"

She laughs softly. "My son… I'm your mother, I just simply know such things. Every mother has a very special bond to her children. Apart from this you threw deadly glances at your brother earlier this morning and you reacted allergic as your father spoke of Lady Sigyn and Thor. One is only acting this way when he's infected with jealousy," she smiles. Looking at Sigyn she reaches out her hand at her. Close enough she takes her hand, takes also the one of her son and lays both in each other. "The only thing I want is that my sons are happy. And to be completely lucky means to have a partner who strengthen ones back, unconditionally love and to be so much more than simply a lover. Are you promising me to make my son happy, Sigyn?"

"I'll do my best, majesty," she smiles shyly, looks over to Loki.

"Then I see no problem," smiles the queen. She presses a kiss on the cheek of her son. "I love you, my son, so much how only a mother is able to and I wish you all the luck of the nine realms." She also places a kiss on Sigyn´s cheek. "It would be a great pleasure to welcome you soon officially in our family." She lets go of both hands, which are still entwined with each other. "And the next time you should retire to your private chambers. Someone can burst in into here at any time," she twinkles at Loki. With a pleased smile she leaves the library and closed the door. It warms her heart. Of course she only wants the best for her sons and she didn't need long to see that Lady Sigyn isn't the right choice for Thor. They simply doesn't fit together, it wouldn't have ended good. But that of all things now Loki has fallen for the young lady…

"You have a remarkable woman as mother."

"Yes… there can't be a better one," he smiles. Why has he even tried to hide from his mother? But her words letting him feel better and it's calming him that she wants to talk to his father. But he fears that his father wouldn't be so pleased like his mother… He looks back at Sigyn and his smile grows. He takes her hand to his lips, blowing a kiss on it. "Maybe we should accept the advice of my mother and… retire somewhere else?"

"I have to get ready for the evening soon."

"What a pity that you have a maid… Otherwise it would be a pleasure for me to help you get in the dress… or out of it…"

She giggles softly and seems a bit bashful. Such words from are new to her, she isn't used to it. Sure he's always charming but this… seductive side of him is new to her. And this crooked, seductive smile on his lips… she would like to kiss them again immediately.

"Beside that, I'm eager to know what my brother told you the whole time. While you danced, as he took you with him for a walk…?" He's still holding her hand, guiding her to a sofa and sits down with her. It's also new and unusual for him this situation and before he doesn't know what to do with his hands; he takes two cups of wine and handing her one. Now he really needs a deep sip of wine.

"Well… mostly he told me stories about his adventures. With his friends, with you… how you defeated giants, tricked the dwarfs, robbing from the elves… I think some I've heard twice."

Loki can't resist laughing. Yes, that really sounds like his brother. "Boasting, that's a thing he's really good at," he nods and takes a sip.

"Sometimes he´s gentle enough to show some interest and ask me," she smiles. "Once he asked me if I have siblings. I said no and it was… very sweet what he answered me."

"What did he say?"

"Sometimes it can be very annoying and a plague but in the end he wouldn´t exchange his little brother for anything in the universe. Even if he´s seduced to do so sometimes," she smiles. "It must be wonderful to have a brother or a sister. He told me more. He told me that there´s always someone you can tell him your secrets, that you never have to stand alone in front of mother and father when you caused trouble, that there´s always someone you can trust more than any friend of the world…"

Yes, a brother whom you betray, thought Loki.

"You both seem to be wonderful siblings. At least when you don´t try to split the skull of each other."

He has to smirk. "In my defence, it never happened before. And it´s only your fault."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You distracted me. Your charming look simply distracted me. It would be nice of you to never again attend a workout. I need my head."

"And for what?" she teases him.

"To kiss you senseless," he breathes and bends over to her, pressing his lips on hers.

A shiver runs through her at his words. She closes her eyes, gave in into his lips with a sigh. Also tasting the wine on his lips he drank earlier let her feel completely different.

He would like to throw the cup away and with it his mind and to make her on this sofa at this very moment to his own… If he would be just a little more like Thor he wouldn´t care for her reputation. But he´s anything else than like his brother. Besides the furniture in the library are really uncomfortable and she deserves much more and better. She really doesn´t make it easy for him to resist. He nearly thinks she want to challenge him, testing how far he would go, how long he could resist. Her hand in his hair, her sweet sighs… so seductively that it nearly is too much for him. But when he thinks that at any time some could burst into… He breaks the kiss and draws back. "I´m sorry but you don´t make it easy for me to retain my manners."

She giggles lowly, placing a small and sweet kiss on the corner of his mouth. A gesture he´s immediately fallen to.

"Do I fuel your desire so much?"

"You make it nearly impossible for me to be any longer a man of honour," he whispers in a husky voice in her ear and sees how she´s shivering. He takes a deep breath, inhaling her scent and breaks finally away from her. There is the shy kiss on the corner of his mouth again.

With a smirk she rubs over his lips with her thumb. "Your mother likes that colour but I think your father wouldn´t really appreciate it."

"Well… as long as I also don´t wear fancy dresses," he smirks and shrugs with his shoulders. He takes both cups, puts them away before he rises. "But you´re right. We should retire now, otherwise we´ll be here until tomorrow." He´s reaching out for her hands and helps her to stand up, pulling her closer at the same time. "What will you wear?"

"Green of course."

"Do you want to provoke me?" He raises an eyebrow.

"I´m only excited about how long you can resist me."

"You´re mean. Do you want to see how I´m fading away?"

"Maybe."

He laughs, her provoking glance, the challenging expression on her face… "But think of that: what goes around comes around."

"Then I´ll be excited." With a grin she places another soft kiss on the corner of his mouth and breaks away from him. "Until the evening… darling," she smiles.

"I´m waiting full of desire."

Before she can get weak again she leaves the library and leans against the cold wood of the door after she closed it. It´s so good to be relieved, that she finally said it, not to carry it with her any longer in secret. It was so terrible to not stare at him, not to smile at him the whole time. Apart from this he really had to think of her as nuts to smile stupidly at him the whole time. But now the thought that he wants her same way like she wants him inspires her. That he feels the same way. She can feel how her heart beats faster with that thought. She breaks away from the door and with a humming song on her lips she goes into her chambers.

Meanwhile Loki needs to sit down again and to empty his cup. The wine is exactly what he needs now. I can´t really believe what actually has happened a few moments ago, it went all too fast. Suddenly she´s kissing him again in surprise, then he has to admit that he really feels more than simply friendship or desire, her love confession, then his mother… He leans back and lays his head in his neck, stares at the ceiling and sighs heavily. What has this woman done with him? He only became aware of it as he realizes that he really is jealous of his brother in the matter of Sigyn. And it feels very good that there was never a reason to be jealous. Was he really so blind all the time? Not to see that she´s falling in love with him? Love… such a big word… in fact a word too small for such a big emotion but… he´s a bit afraid of using this word. No doubt, he feels attracted to her. Her scent, her kisses, he little sighing voice that makes his senses disappear… He wanted to impress her during the workout, that he can´t deny. He still can feel what that causes with the light buzzing in his head. And he really didn´t liked it to see Sigyn and Thor together. He got sick as he saw them dancing, his hand on her waist… It was a good decision to leave the feast early.

At some point he got used to it to be in her presence, to walk with her through the gardens, talking with her, to simply have her at his side. Someone who´s listening to him, who knows about what he´s speaks. Does he really… fall in love with her during all the time they spent together? For sure this doesn´t happens from one moment to the other.

With a sigh he stands up, gliding with one hand through his hair. That´s all so confusing! Two days earlier he has never thought of this and suddenly he can´t let off his hands of her! Maybe she´s better in magic than he thought and she bewitched him? He shakes his head. He rather should think of how he´s going to survive the evening. For sure she would sit again at the side of his brother. It will be hard for him to not look over to her the whole time. But to do as nothing has happened seems to be impossible for him.

Sigyn does her best as she gets ready for the evening. She wants to look perfect. Of course she chooses a green dress. She would only wear green dresses from now on only to have his eyes on her, to know that she pleases him ´cause she wears his favourite colour. She can´t wait to see him again, despise the fact that it´s not long ago since they have been together in the library. It´s just simply… so wonderful that she finally said it, that he feels the same way!

As she walks into the dining hall, Thor immediately rises from his seat, waves over to her. She risks a short glance to Loki and couldn´t resist smiling at his sight.

"No, no, I think after this horrible day Loki should have the pleasure of your company," smiles Frigga and pointed her to take the seat at Loki´s side. "That´s the least you can do to indemnify your brother."

"Then I´ll be generous today, little brother. But never again walk straight into Mjöllnir!"

"Believe me, this one time was enough for the rest of my life." Loki smirks and stands up to draw back the chair for Sigyn. With a smile on her lips she thanks him and sits down. As he sits again he can feel how she´s shoving her feet between his. He smiles. "When it´s allowed Lady Sigyn, you´re looking breath taking today."

"Thank you very much, royal majesty. Such compliments are an honour for me."

How cunning his mother is… some may not believe it of her. But she´s the best mother one can ever have. He smirks over to her and she smiles back. No, there can never be a better mother. He enjoys it to have Sigyn at his side, out of sight for everyone under the table to feel her feet at his own. He grins as she suddenly strokes with her feet up and down his leg. She wants to challenge him? Well, two can play this game.

"I hope I haven't bored you in the afternoon, Lady Sigyn."

"Did my brother bored you stiff with his books?" Thor grins at her. "Just nudge him against the forehead and you will have your peace."

"Well, brother… Actually I have to thank you. We all know that you haven't been blessed with intelligence by father and mother. Fortunately there was left more for me."

The blonde one laughes. "That was good, Loki! Did he also entertained you this much, Sigyn?"

"I haven't been bored a single minute. Quite the contrary, we had a wonderful conversation."

"A very pleased one," smiles Loki. He enjoys to see how she blushes and tries not to flinch as he takes her feet between his, rubbing his legs softly against hers. But… does she wear no shoe? Does she really get rid of her shoes?

"Good to hear that my brother still know how to treat a woman. Just one good advice, brother that even you will understand: Women are like old precious books."

"You know what a book is? I´m surprised."

"I´m surprised that you know how to treat a woman."

"Can there never be a single meal we can take in peace?" aked Odin, letting his gaze wandering from one son to the other. Both are clearing their voices and throwing conspirational glances at each other.

"You can´t do nothing else than to bawl and playing with your muscles!"

"A big brain doesn´t helps you at all in a fight with Frost Giants!"

"You´re nothing without Mjölnir!"

"You can only throw with your books!"

"Yes, and rather at your head!"

A laughing undertone crept into their voices. Neither of them means it seriously, they only want to strain their father´s nerves. His heavy sigh tells them: Mission accomplished!

"Let me tell you one thing, Lady Sigyn. Boys are never growing up," smirks Figga.

"At least it won´t ever get boring," smiles Sigyn.

"Here it will never get boring." Loki sees with relish how she tenses as he rubbes his legs at hers.

"Above all not with us!" grins Thor and Sigyn blushes deeper and would like to vanish immediately.

"Is it too warm for you here, Lady Sigyn? Your cheeks are so red…"

Oh, how cruel can he be? She askes herself in that moment. He knows why her cheeks are red!

"A little bit… yes."

"Father, I would like to take Lady Sigyn out into the gardens later, the fresh air will surely help."

A handwave of his father tells him he could this. But he doesn´t know if his mother had already spoked with him. His brother doesn´t says anything to it, maybe he´s still remorse about the accident.

As the meal was officially over he helped Sigyn to stand up and at his side they left the dining hall. "Did you really took off your shoes earlier?" he akses a bit confused as soon as they´re alone.

"Try it yourself to walk around a whole day in those shoes. You´ll be lucky about every moment you can get rid of them."

He had to laugh a bit. "So, you doff your shoes always under the table?"

"Well… yes, if it´s not too cold," she nods. "Wear those shoes a whole, we´ll see who is laughing in the end. And no one sees it under the table and the dress."

He still had to laugh. It was a sweet quirk of her. "Well, it wasn´t fair to rub your bare feet against my leg."

"And your allusions weren´t also fair.

"I´m a prince. I don´t need to be fair," he grins.

"You really want to take me into the gardens?"

"I would rather like to take you somewhere else," he murmurs at her ear. "But that would be too obviously and bring us into a very difficult situation. I´ll lead you into your chambers, be sure your maid is not there or that she can be silent like a grave."

"What do you want to do?"

"Through the servants corridors you get into every single chamber."

Does he really want her on this evening… so early… to seduce her? She feels suddenly terrible warm with that thought and the excietement grows in her. On one hand she could ravish him immediately but on the other hand… wouldn´t she looks cheap? Like an easy girl?

"What do you have in mind?"

"If I would tell you, it wouldn´t be a surprise anymore."

"Do I have to fear for my good reputation?"

"Not unless you really want it… it won´t take long until the door to the servants corridor opens and then… I´ll kidnap you."

"Kidnaping me?"

"To a place where we are alone," he breathes and makes her shivering.

A he said he brought her to her chambers and said good bye with a kiss on her hand. Immediately she closes the door. "Hilda?" She searches for her maid; walks through every room but couldn´t find her. She sighs in relief. She could trust her but the less her maid knows the better it is. Should she change her dress now? No, she would need help for that… Or her hair? No… she would also need help for that. She takes a glance in the mirror, looking if everything was on its right place and waiting eagerly that the door to the corridors would open. Would he lead her to his bedchamber? She shouldn´t even think of his bedchamber! That was definetely far too early!

Her heart starts to race as finally a door opens and she could see Loki. His smile alone let her knees go weak.

"Ready to be kidnapped?" he smile seductively, holding his hand out to her. With a nod she lays her hand into his.

"Always when your´re my hijacker."

"Don´t say that or I´ll take advantage of it," he breathes, closed the door behind her.

The corridor was only illuminated by a soft light, only by a few torches. But she doesn´t need to see all, she knows that she´s safe at his side that he would guide her through the corridors and with his hand on her back she felt more safety than ever. It seems to be an eternity until they stopped and he opens another door and as she thought earlier, they´re now in his private chambers. He guides her over to a sofa where she sat down.

"What do you have in your mind?"

"What I want to do? With you?" He smirks and sat next to her, coming closer.

Softly she nods and it was hard for her to stay calm under his eyes under his scanning look.

"You´re looking really looking enchanting," he whispers. "I could go weak…" He places a hand on her cheek.

"Thank you," she smiles. For sure he had said that also to hundreds of girls but still she feels flattered. "Have you brought me here to only tell me that?"

"No, I brought you here because of something different."

Sighing, she closed her eyes as she felt his lips on her, immediately put her arms around his shoulders. His hand lies on her waist as he pulled her closer, let her heart beats faster. It didn´t take long until he pulled more against him. He just wanted to be closer, feeling her body against his, feel her warmth. Again he´s exposed to her scent, completely surrounded by it, her hand in his hair ... he could get used to it. He began to really like that this girl; this young woman had just fallen to him. And with every kiss and he fell to her more and more.

They broke the kiss only take deep breaths. She did not want to drain from him. Her lips were too delicate, too tempting, he couldn´t stop himself to caress them all the time. Her lips are just made for it to be kissed by him, he could not help himself... he just had to feel and taste them again and again. For a moment he let go of her, opened his eyes. Both draw gasping air. Her panting breath as her chest rapidly fall up and down, the red swollen lips, the loose strands of hair ... He found it so difficult to stay calm at this sight, to not take her on this sofa. He could lead her into the bedroom ... no. He berated himself for these thoughts. It was just too early, their common history had only begun today afternoon and then he should yield to his desires? What must she then just think of him? But the gleam in her eyes, the feverish glow, as her blue eyes glistened... the blush on her cheeks, which revealed how innocent she was.

"Why did you stop?"

How could she ask that?

"I just... I admire your face... your stunning beauty..."

Tenderly, he stroked her cheek and ran down her neck to her shoulder. She softly sighed under his gentleness, snuggled against his hand.

"You make it so hard to resist..."

"Then give in."

"No, that ..." He laughed softly. That she was so determined, so willing. Well, you know, still waters are running deep. And a young lady with her upbringing probably had at some time to break out of the pattern. He would have cracked up in her situation, when he had so much to suppress over so many years because it was not reasonable and appropriate. "It's just ... what must you only think of me?..."

"The you're falling hopelessly to me?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

Again he laughed softly, his head leaning against hers.

"I think that I am but..."

"Why are you waiting for then... ?"

Her hand in his makes his will weaker and weaker.

"Because... Sigyn that would... I would do that... if it was not totally immoral. This between us has only started today."

"It has started already... we've only noticed much later."

"No... No, Sigyn not today."

"I'm already here, alone in your private chambers. This is already immoral. Then why not go straight on?"

"I think you want to slowly seduce me..."

"And if it were so?..." She breathed, pressed a little kiss on his lips.

"Then it would look like I´m easy to get."

She had to giggle. Why hadn´t she kissed him before, confessed to him much earlier. "Even with me on a couch beneath you, you can still be charming." She smiled.

"I do what I can." He smiled, blew a kiss on her forehead before he sat up and pulled her with him.

"I can not change your mind?"

Did she really needs to sulk now? To pout her lips? "Sigyn please don´t strain my self-discipline."

With a sigh, she leaned against him, her head leaning on his shoulder and putting her hand on his chest. This gesture was so... to feel her hand where his heart beats... He gently covered her with his, looks down on them. This gesture was so lovingly, as if her hand is meant to be always there... How is it possible that she´s robbing all his senses? He never felt that way before. He wouldn´t have hesitate if she was a cheap maid or a servant. But she has deserved so much more. Otherwise he would remorse it. Reluctantly, he put an arm around her shoulders. It felt kind of odd, but it was a strange good feeling.

"... And now we just sit here...?"

Her voice brought him back from his thoughts. "... What should we do?"

Every time she would put that smile on in the future, he would know that she was up to something. Above all, something to which he liked.

Their lips met again and sighing and he gave in. He did not know later how they had got into this position, how it had ended like that and when they fallen asleep at all. The fact was, however, that they still were on the couch when he awoke from his sleep. She was lying half on him, her head on his chest, one hand on this. It was ... a wonderful feeling to feel her warm body against his, feeling her still at his side. He could really get used to it. To see Sigyn when he wakes up to see how her head rested on his chest to keep her in his arms, listening to her quiet breath... He had no idea how late or early it was and he didn´t wanted it to end, but... if it would be noticed that she hasn´t slept in her rooms, at least her maid will noticed it…

"... Sigyn Sigyn ..." he breathed softly, trying to wake her gently.

Sighing, she opened her eyes, looked at him but not changing her position. "Hmm ...? What is it? "

"I should slowly lead you to your rooms."

"Already?" She sounded a little disappointed, lifted her eyes and looked at him imploringly.

"What do you mean what will be happening, if anyone even noticed that you have not slept in your rooms?" He smiled gently, stroked her hair.

She sighed softly.

"For breakfast we'll meet again. And for lunch and supper, and in between... "he smirked and brought her to smile.

"Well, only this time." She smiled and sat up.

Her look, tired eyes, the slightly dishevelled hair, was simply adorable. If he only thought how she might look like when they spend the night together in a bed at the thought…

Quietly, he cleared his throat and sat up as well, ran his fingers through his hair before he got up and offered his hand Sigyn. Gladly she took it and settled on her legs, clung to him while she pressed a kiss on his neck.

"Sigyn..." he sighed, "we should really stop now..."

She giggled quietly. "Just a little thing, so you have something to hold on until we can be alone again..."

More little things like that and I can´t restrain myself anymore."

Immediately she distributed more kisses on his neck.

"Sigyn, I'm serious... it could get embarrassing at the breakfast table." He smiled, pushed her a bit of himself to see her in the eyes.

"On or at the breakfast table?" She smiled and mischief sparkled in her eyes. He could not help but laugh.

"Where is only the well-bred young lady gone, I've met?"

"Replaced by one who´s promising much more fun."

Laughing, he clasped her in his arms, hugged her and brushed a kiss on her hair. He would have never guessed that it could be such a relief, such a good feeling to have someone special in his arms, to hold her, so to speak with her. There is... he could hardly describe it... such a strange, warm, happy feeling in his chest... He could not say if it is love, he had never loved before, crushes, yes. But that has nothing to do with a deep love. Also... somehow the word frightens him. So many big feelings are brought into connection with that. But what he felt, felt incredibly good.

"Come on, it is really time to go." He put one arm around her shoulders and led her again through the corridors. When she began to giggle softly, he looked at her quizzically.

"It's just... in secret... It feels as if we do something totally forbidden." She said. "And it feels exciting."

"Really? So you find it exciting?" He smiled, raised an eyebrow.

How incredibly attractive, she found that expression to him... "Yes..." she whispered, "I think so. Do you not? The feeling... to do something forbidden, any time you can get caught... "

"Well... if you like it..." Suddenly he had pressed her against the wall, pressed his lips on hers.

She sighed ecstatically, being caught between the wall and him... If he had not this self-discipline, she would have long ago thrown all caution and all decency overboard with a loud cry of joy!

Before she could respond, he had drawn back from her, a sly grin spread on his face. "Now you have something to hang on until we are alone." He whispered, taking her arm and opened the door to her rooms. "I´ll see you later." He breathed. An innocent kiss on the cheek she received from him and he was rewarded again one on the corner of his mouth.

After he had closed the door again, he leaned his forehead against the cool wood. The breakfast would be a pure torture for him, a true durability test. He did not know how long he could hold back. But as he was back in his rooms and raised the curtains, he knew that it was a good decision to bring her back because the sun already started to rise. A sigh escaped his lips. He felt the desire to have her near, to have her standing next to him, the urge to take her in his arms. This woman… just twisted his mind. He was afraid for the next few days or weeks, not even being able to concentrate on his work anymore.


	24. A little humble note

A little humble note from the author:

I´m sorry when you´re waiting so eager for a new chapter here. I write this story in German and so I have to translate the chapters. I´ve only started it to translate for myself, to practise my written English. I´m sorry that the translation takes ages. I know you´re eager to read more, but I can´t work faster on the translation and sometimes I´m not even in the mood to translate. Please be patient, a translation is really hard stuff. Sometimes I can´t directly translate from German to English because proverbs are different, because some words don´t exist in the English language or are hard to translate correctly etc, etc. Please be patient.

Thank you!


	25. Chapter 24

At breakfast he gets confirmation that Sigyn is not less cunning than his mother. Again, she wears a dress in a wonderful green. He is sure that she only wears more green from now on just to be sure of his views. Women can be so cruel. How should he get through the day? He has really no idea.

"How are you today, my son?"

He thanks his mother in silent to prevent him from staring the whole time at Sigyn who is sitting again next to his brother.

"Very well, mother. So far very good again," he's nodding lowly.

"Don't work too hard. An injury at the head is not a joke. Do you maybe need a bit support with your work?"

He understands what his mother wants to tell him and smiles at her. "Yes… now that you mentioning it… Lady Sigyn would you be so kind to support me today?"

"Do you want to bore our lovely guest to death," smirks Thor.

"Lady Sigyn is very talented in that matter. I think we would only do her a favour."

"It would be really a great honour for me to assist you, Prince Loki," smiles Sigyn.

"Pay enough attention that he doesn't works too hard, my son is too ambitious in hat field." With a wry smile on her lips Frigga looks at Sigyn.

"I will pay attention, I promise, Majesty."

"I'm sure about that."

"Father, I think we could arrange a little feast in the evening today, a big dinner, a bit music and dance," says Thor.

With wary his father raises an eyebrow and looks over to him. "Again?"

"Well, as long as we have such a lovely guest we should take that chance, don't you think?" Thor smiles at Sigyn. "And we should present us from our best behaviour. Generally I think we should make a lot more feasts."

"My son, life isn't always fun and music and dance."

"Father…"

"I'm sharing Thor´s opinion. It would fit therefore that we have a wonderful guest," nods Frigga. "We should take the chance and celebrate a little bit. It would be also good for you, darling. And both of our sons love to dance with the young lady. Do you want to get in their way?"

The king of Asgard sighs and obviously it stands three against one… "Alright but only a very small feast."

Thor claps into his hands. He likes to celebrate. There would be a lot of good food, galleons of mead and a lively atmosphere. Despite that music and dance what is totally to his liking. "You won't regret it father!"

"You say that always…" Even the king has to smirk now. He knows that his son won't ever change in this matter and somehow he is right. When he should get to know Lady Sigyn much better, he should take that chance and nowhere else you can get closer to a young lady than during dancing. And he would also do his wife a favour.

* * *

><p>As the breakfast is finished, Sigyn left at Lokis arm the dining hall and together they walk into his private chambers.<p>

"You are doing it on purpose."

"What," she asks innocently.

"Suddenly you're wearing much more green," he smirks.

"Oh this… well… I only want to catch your eyes."

"I rather think you want to provoke me."

"If I wanted to provoke you, you would be in big trouble now," she smirks and brings him to laugh.

"Sigyn, Sigyn… I think I can't resist for very long," he laughs lowly. „What did I only wake up in you?"

"You're laughing so you must be happy about what you've waken up in me."

"I never denied it. I think I should be afraid for the evening.

"Why? Do you think…?"

"Music will be played… there will be a lot of dancing… and I don't want to imagine your gown for the evening."

"Don't give me any ideas."

"I'll be careful. It would be only a scandal if I would only savage you because you're looking too seductively," he whispers close to her ear.

"But I would like to see your fathers face," she laughs. "When you would savage me, right on the dance floor…! And the face of your brother! But I think your mother would be happy."

"Take the right dress for the evening and you'll see how they will look," he murmurs.

"Do you want to provoke me now? Don´t you think I wouldn´t challenge you?"

"We will see," he smirks, opens the door and let her in. He closes the door after he follows her and it needs only a wave of his hand an candles lighten up the room.

"You really want to work now?"

"My beauty… if I would toss aside everything because of you, my desk would break at some point and track me."

"Let it to me, I making firewood out of it."

He likes it how this woman brings him to laugh. "I would like take this offer but not now. When I want to be the greatest magician of all the nine realms I have to make some sacrifices."

"Then tell me, where can I help you?"

"Well… For the last days and weeks I rarely had time to sort my papers I´ve collected lately… You know, there was a special young lady that distracted me the whole time."

"Guilty," she chuckles, "have I distracted you so much?"

"I really wanted to do something… but somehow I always had to think of you."

"Hmm… Then I will be so kind and make everything alright again," she smirks. "How do you like it to be sorted?" Slowly she approaches towards the desk where the desktop vanishes under piles of papers.

"Sort it how you think it right. Women always have a feeling for this."

"Not that you complain about it in the end."

"Never when it comes to you."

"And… at what do you work currently? When you don´t teach me magic or entertain me," she asks, sitting down at his writing desk and taking the first sheet of paper from a pile, looking at it.

"Somehow… I´m attracted to the thought of teleportation. You don´t know how terrible it is to travel via the Bifrost…"

He looks around to her as he hears her laughing. Seeing her at his desk, the papers in her hands… He could get used to it. It is a good sight. As if she would belong at this place.

"And how far did you come?"

"Not very far…," he sighs. "Either the formulas are totally wrong or simply misleading. Nothing fits… It´s a bit depressing…"

"Someday you can do it. I believe in you," she smiles. "It only takes time. Someday you´ll be the best and greatest magician that will ever exist. You don´t need any weapon, no sword or spear, your weapon is your mind. And with that you are so much more flexible; you can do so much more. Magic is the best weapon of all. It appears suddenly, totally unexpected."

He hasn´t noticed that she has left the desk and walking behind him. He only recognizes it as she lays her arms around him from behind, her hands resting on his chest and snuggling her cheeks against his back. With a smile on his lips he encloses one of her hands with his own. Such words are like balm for his soul while nobody takes him serious, while they mock him. Sometimes he thinks they even put on purpose obstacles in his way. That´s why such words are so soothing for him.

"Do you really think that," he asks lowly.

"Of course I do. I´ll support you with all I can. Seriously, everybody can flex one´s muscles but who can summon fire out of nothing?"

"Well… I can do that," he smirks and turning around in her arms.

"Not even your father, not even your brother. Only you."

"Only me… and that makes me different…"

"Sht… not different. Only unique," she smiles.

"Sigyn, I am different. I only need to look into a mirror."

"Oh, shut up!"

Taken by surprise he looks astonished at her. As a Prince, no woman ever before told him to shut up.

"You´re not different. You´re special, unique. I don´t want a blond pretty boy who´s throwing his golden hair over his shoulder, that´s my role… I don´t want a pretty boy who´s showing his muscles, who´s putting all under his spell with his smile. I want a smile that´s only putting me under a spell," she whispers, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. The fingers of her right hand stroking through his hair. "In your whole appearance you´re so dainty, smoothing… how you walk, how you move… It reminds me of a predator… so graceful and at the same time every move tells how much power hides behind your moves. And somewhere I´ve read that a pale skin is a privilege of nobility," she smirks, placing another kiss on his cheek. "And you have the most beautiful eyes I´ve ever seen. So fascinating, such a wonderful, intense green, together with your black hair it´s so…" Therefore that she runs out of words she simply presses her lips on his and kisses him passionately.

Until now he thought she can´t get more perfect than she already is, but he wronged himself. He never thought to meet ever such a woman. He embraces her, pulling her closer. Why hasn´t he met her earlier? Why did he realizes it so late? How could he have been blind all the time? He hopes devoutly that his mother would talk with his father and telling him softly that his plans aren´t going the way he wants to. If his brother really considers of Sigyn… he wouldn´t bear it. He hopes his brothers wouldn´t have such plans in his mind. He hopes he would only like to see her because she´s beautiful to look at.

* * *

><p>"You haven´t been here through the night," says Hilda as later in the afternoon back in her rooms to get ready for the evening.<p>

"I don´t know what you´re speaking of, Hilda."

"Mistress, you haven´t been in your rooms in the night. And now you want be especially more beautiful for the evening. I hope you haven´t soften up in front of the Crown Prince."

"I haven´t soften up! I haven´t soften up to nobody, Hilda. Not even to the Crown Prince, you can stop worrying about my reputation, Hilda."

"I should more than ever rehash your green robes."

"It´s spring, perfect don´t you think? Or should I wear black?"

"Green isn´t the favoured colour of the Crown Prince."

"But mine! Hilda, is this an interrogation?! I´m your mistress!"

"And your parents are concerned about your welfare and virtue!"

"Yes… I wasn´t in my chambers during the night, whatever. I have been elsewhere and you don´t need to worry about my virtue, no one should!"

"Is it the other Prince?… The Magician?"

"It´s not your business."

"It is the other Prince… of course… Your fondness for green robes should have told me it immediately… You´ve spend the last night with the other Prince…"

"The other Prince has a name, Hilda and it´s Prince Loki. He´s not the other Prince of the Magician but Prince Loki! I thought I made it clear."

"Have you spent the night with him?"

"We only talked. We have been so deep in our conversation that we totally forgot the time, nothing more."

"Mistress…"

"Enough! I don´t want to hear anything from you to this topic, you don´t speak about it to anyone or you´ll never again find a work on Asgard, got it?!"

"But…"

"Hilda! You´re only a servant… nothing more. I don´t want to hear further questions and accusations from you."

"Yes, mistress…"

"And now I would be thankful to you if you could care about my hair."

"Of course, mistress."

Sigyn needs to take several deep breaths to calm down. She thought that even if Hilda gets suspicious that she would be silent over this, that she would be loyal enough to not question it. By the way she didn´t even thought that Hilda would notice something. She don´t want to imagine what could happen if others noticing it. When they talk about how the younger prince stole his brother the girl, holding her as a lover, that they would have an affair behind the back of the Crown Prince…

She shoved the unsettling thoughts aside. They shouldn´t ruin her the evening. Why does she worry anyway? It´s unusual when she speaks to Loki, dances with him, laughs and joking with him. Until now she always has spent more time with Loki than with Thor. No one would wonder about it if they would commune with each other. Not even Odin would be suspicious.

With a sigh she looks into the mirror as she´s ready for the evening. Her hair is pinned up so her neck is free. Finely woven strands of the hair are going through the whole hairdo. Hairpins with green flowers enhanced the image. The dress in a shimmering, strong dark green trapped in a silky fabric flattering her body like a second skin, clinging to her body. The shoulders are bare, the wide straps hung loosely around her upper arms. She is satisfied with her appearance, and she´d certainly not alone with that opinion. She turns around and admiring her look from all sides. This robe is perfect.  
>She takes the hem of the dress and leaves her rooms. Almost immediately both Odinsons are lifting their gaze as she steps into the dining hall. Both are rising and smiling at her.<p>

"Good evening," she speaks lowly, nodding softly with a humble smile on her face as it is proper for a young lady.

"You are looking charming tonight," smiles Loki, bows down a bit as she comes closer, taking her hand and guiding it to his lips.

"Thank you, royal majesty." She does a little courtesy. She would like to tell him how good he looks in his outfit. But her place is at the side of Thor and he places a kiss on her hand with a wide grin on his face.

"You´re looking really stunning, Lady Sigyn. It was a good idea to make this little feast."

"Thank you, royal majesty. It wasn´t easy to find something proper enough but your compliments strengthen my decision."

You couldn´t have made a better one." He draws back her chair to sit down, taking a cup afterwards. "To this wonderful evening," he smiles, chinking his cup with hers before he drank his whole cup empty at once.

The seating arrangement soon dissolved after the meal. Thor sits with his friends, talking loudly with those of ancient adventures they had had together, Sigyn sits with some ladies. Loki wants to take the chance and walks to his brother. Sigyn just sees from the corner of her eye as he places a hand on his brother's shoulder, bending down and whispering something at him. The older one is nodding, grinning, as the black-haired man comes up to her, smiling. When he stops in front of her, he bows deeply.

"It would be a great honour for me, Lady Sigyn, if I could abduct you for a dance," he smiles charmingly.

"The honour is all on my side." She smiles; her cheeks turn red as she lays her hand into his.

"You want to provoke me, right?" He whispers as she walks at his side to the dance floor.

"You challenged me. And by the way, you haven´t told me either that you have in mind to look so good tonight."

"Well… a Prince does what he can," he smirks.

She laughs lowly as he places a hand on her waist, taking hers with his other hand and stepping into the next beat.

"You could have warn me."

"What of," she smirks.

"That you want to seduce me."

"What tells you this?"

"With such a dress you´re asking? A fool who doesn´t wants to dance with you tonight."

"I rather think, therefore that I have the affection of both king´s sons, that no one else wants to try to dance with me."

"It would be better for them to not to try… It´s already hard enough for me to see you at the side of my brother."

"Before the moon will be at the zenith I´ll retire," she whispers.

"I think I´ll be very tired at the same time…"

She chuckles lowly and enjoys the dance, enjoys it to be so close to him, feeling his hand on her waist.

* * *

><p>The blond queen sigh silently. "Just look at them… Don´t they look beautiful together? I think these two are fitting so much better."<p>

„Loki and Lady Sigyn? Darling, it´s all about our eldest one… Loki can take his own sweet time."

"Don´t you think by yourself to rethink your plans? Just look at them. Have you ever seen our youngest one laughing so happily in the presence of a young lady? He seems to enjoy dancing with her. You know very well that he´s not really sociable. Look, he´s laughing again… apart from this they also fit visually nearly perfect. She shares his love for the colour green," she smirks.

"Thor thinks of her as charming and nice. And that´s why she´s even here."

"You know by yourself that she´s not the right one for Thor. She reads a lot, is a talented speaker, and has a gentle and calm temper. Thor only likes her because she´s pretty and listens with patience over and over to his heroic deeds. Thor needs a woman with a fiery temper. You know that."

"It´s only about Thor. He should marry first. What do you think can happen if Loki is marrying before his brother? Raising a family before he does, when she gives him a son? This child would be a legit heir, the next in line of the throne, not a Thorson, but a Lokison. Do you understand what I´m trying to tell you? They don´t compete in this matter with each other but because of such things, some have started wars. And you know the other reason too well…"

"But wouldn´t it be more binding if…"

"Do you want to explain it to him? Do you want to tell him the truth? Breaking his whole world down? What do you think will happen when he marries and his wife is giving him children? Do you know for sure what they will be? Do you want to explain it then to him when their appearance is different? It is better when everything stays the way it is…"

She sighs silently. On the one hand he´s right. But on the other one they are her sons and be it forever and she wants nothing more that they´ll be happy. And to this also belongs an own family. She would never deny it to both. Then she has to explain it to him, there was no other way.

"Do you really think she´s the right one for Thor?"

"It´s not my decision. It´s the one of our son."

"Would it be this bad… if these two are coming closer to each other?

"She´s here because Thor wanted it. She´s only for this one matter here. And you are asking me if it would be so bad when she starts an affair with his brother?

Another sigh. "That won´t be the end of the world… And you can´t force love where no love is. What should be so bad about it? My sons should be happy and should be able to love whomever they want."

"What would be so bad? Think of the scandal…"

"Rubbish! Love should never be a scandal. I rather have a scandal than seeing my children heartbroken because their father is stubborn as a mule…"

* * *

><p>Loki stops as someone taps his shoulder. One look over it and he sees his brother.<p>

"Can I dance now with the pretty Lady," grins the blonde one.

"Of course… Milady, it was a great honour for me."

"The honour is mine to dance with such an excellent dancer like you are."

"Milady, you are charming me too much." He blows a kiss on her hand and the feeling of his lips brushing her skin brings her a light shudder she has to suppress.

While Thor dances now with Sigyn, Loki sits back at the table next his mother. Immediately as he sits down his mother takes his hand. With question in his eyes he looks at her but she only smiles. He smiles back and it´s distracting him from the terrible, gnawing feeling in his chest when he sees Thor and Sigyn together. He feeling he still feels guilty about it ´cause it shouldn´t be there. He tells himself to not look at them, it would be too conspicuously but it is such an agony at the same time… he is eased as both are sitting down again.

"Lady Sigyn, you are doing wonders. It´s rare that both of my sons like to dance," smiles the queen.

"You can´t resist with such a good dancer," smiles Thor and raises his glass to her.

"Well, I´m happy about it to have the favour of both Princes at the same time."

"You can be proud of yourself, Sigyn. When you are even able to draw my brother out of his dark, dusty chambers," laughs Thor.

"She´s able to remind you of proper behaving. Of this you can be especially very proud, Lady Sigyn."

"What? I have the best behave of all!"

"In your dreams, brother."

Before Thor could answer he hears someone calling him, turning around stands up. He takes his cup and leaves the table to go over to his friends. Sigyn is already forgotten in that moment.

"And now it doesn´t takes long until they start to sing…" Loki walks around the table and taking place next to Sigyn.

"To sing?"

"It doesn´t needs much mead until they sing indecent song."

"But… even in the company of a woman?" She nods over at Sif.

"She looks like a woman but if she really is one… I doubt it sometimes," he smirks. "And she´s only there because of my brother."

She has to chuckle a bit. "Are you trying to say that..:"

He shrugs his shoulders. "I don´t say anything, I just assume."

"Aha… only assuming" she smirks.

"I´m just saying… as a woman don´t you have better to do than being the whole time in the company of warriors, watching them getting drunk, listening to their heroic stories over and over again until they sing indecent songs?"

"Girls, wine and chanting… your brother really seems to live that."

"It would be bad if not. At least I´m now the clever one of us both. I don´t want to imagine if he would be my level."

She has to laughs taking a sip from her cup.

"Would you give me the honour of another dance, Lady Sigyn?"

"I would like to," she smiles, placing her hand in his and he leads her on the dance floor. "You like to dance with me, hm?"

"How can one not want to dance with you? Just look in the mirror," he smiles. "And you are moving while dancing as if you would walk on clouds…"

"I´m asking myself again and again where have learnt to be so charming. For sure not from the men of your family."

„Well, when my brothers grows after our father my mother wanted to determine the education of at least one son," he smirks. "And at least one should of us should have good manners and if I wouldn´t have been this charming you wouldn´t have fallen for me."

She laughs low. "I? You have fallen for me!"

"We´ll discuss that later."

In this moment they heard a sharp whistle. One look is enough and they know it is Thor. He waves at Sigyn, grinning at her.

"As if I would be a dog…," she murmurs with a forced smile and waving back at Thor.

Loki laughs. "I hope you won´t bite like one."

"You will get to know this soon…," she smirks.

"Hmm… I thing the time has come that you suddenly become really, really tired."

"Are you impatient?"

"Just curious."

Soon Sigyn says she would be tired and leaves the small feast. Loki stays for a while. It would be too obviously if he would follow her. He sits down by his brother and his friends, drinking one or two cups of the sweet honey wine. He really tried hard not to look too bored as he hears the woman stories of Fandral for the thousand time, as he hears Volstagg speaking of his latest culinary adventures and Sif speaks out her opinion about woman as the strong sex. It´s not of interest for him at all. At least Hogun is silent, that´s why he sympathizes with him. He´s always silent. And Sif… well Sif still doesn´t forgives him the ´accident` with her hair but it´s her own fault and Thor had also his fun.

"Tell us Loki… we heard you have become very slow lately. Got hit by too much magic or why do you run into Mjölnir," laughs Fandral.

"I´m rather surprised that you´re still here and not off with some lady-in-waiting in the next corner. Do you have your free day or how should we explain this? Or are the women rather scared by the fact that you need longer with your morning toilet than the vainest woman on Asgard?" He can hear how his brother tries to suppress a laugh. Loki meanwhile stays calm and his expression doesn´t tells anyone what he thinks or feels.

"Well…" As fast as the flush of anger is rising it is also gone. Fandral leans back, putting on a spiteful grin and twirling his moustache. "I can´t complain when it comes to women. They lay at my feet. Something you haven´t experienced yet, right?"

"Oh yes, how proud you can be to act like a male whore. Really the man of dreams for every woman, all are surely all aflutter that they´re, thanks to you, intimate with half of Asgards female population. You can be really very proud of this."

Thor holds his friend back as he wants to jump up. Calmly Loki empties his cup, putting it back on the table and stands up. "Good night." And as he passes Fandral he bends down to him and whispers: If you want to challenge me, think of what I have done with Sif. I bet she still can sing a song about her once so golden hair… It would be too bad if you wake up one morning without your beloved beard… Good night."

He takes a deep breath as he finally leaves the hall, the closed doors swalloing the music and laughing, the loud voices and the clanking oft he cups.


	26. Chapter 25

„You don't need to be nervous."

"I'm not nervous…"

"You are inattentive, wringing your hands the whole time and sighing over and over again. You are nervous. There's no reason to. Your brother…"

„Wants suspiciously often talk with her or walk around in the gardens with her."

„Because he has duties to fulfil and your father wants it."

"He's never fulfilling his duties…"

Frigga puts a hand on the arm of her son, smiling softly. "Loki, calm down."

"How can I be calm when I know that she's alone with Thor… We know both how Thor is… and he doesn't denies that he thinks of her as pretty."

"He wouldn't go this far and you know it. It's just the jealously that's speaking out of you. And beside that Sigyn has totally fallen for you. That should be enough for you to calm down."

With a sigh he's making the next chess move and leans back. "Have you already spoken with father?"

"There wasn't the right opportunity. You know how he is. You need catch him in the right mood."

Again Loki sighs.

"Loki, only a few days passed. Are you both so impatient? I hope you haven't done anything stupid…"

"Mama! Wha… no!" Immediately he sits up straight and looks outraged at his mother.

"I'm just saying… You are young, freshly fallen in love… In this state one can do once a stupid thing… or twice or even a third time… But you should definitely wait until you botch wearing very special rings on your fingers."

"Mama! I beg you, stop talking about this!" He's still outraged with a red flush on his cheeks.

"Alright," smirks Frigga. "But think of it…"

"Yes, yes, yes, I know! I know, mama, so please stop now talking about it…"

"I'm just saying. You are young…"

"Mama, enough."

She still smirks. Of course it's a topic no young man wants to talk about it with his mother. "As soon as there is a chance I will prepare your father slowly that his plans aren't going to end the way he wanted it. And your brother just wants to learn her closer. Nothing more. Your father will have a meeting later this day, Thor should also be there. Make a trip with her later. Out of the Palace the walls have neither ears, nor eyes. There's enough you can show her. But you should ´t vanish with her for hours every day. It would make even your father suspicious."

"I know…," sighs Loki and looking at the window. "But it maddens me to know that she's with someone else. To know the reason why she's with someone else. That I can't have her simply at my side…"

"You will have her at your side."

"When did father ever changed his mind…?"

"Of course he's doing it."

"But never for me," sigh the Prince.

"Now you're unfair. He surely allowed you to learn magic."

„And how often does he puts obstacles in my way? Why should I go the path of all these charlatans and quacks of Asrgard? I already surpassed them when I was a child. Why should I only take the sources of Asgard? Why isn't it allowed to take other like from Midgard? It's hard to believe but some mortals have been very talented. Why is he always so sceptical? He won't change his mind for sure…" He looks down to his lap, soothing the coat-tails of his clothes before he starts to speak again. "He'll only say I wouldn't be honest with her anyway… He'll only say that I should stop playing this game, stop this mischief. He will only say: Loki, that's a very bad prank, stop it, it's not funny. I've told you a thousand times that such pranks aren't funny. He will say that I should let her in peace. He'll say that I should follow Thors example… and then he will put me under arrest for the mischief I have done… Then he'll asks Thor. And if he says no Sigyn will be send back at home. And if not…" Loki sighs heavily, still looking down. "And if not… then I don't know if I can stay here any longer. Seeing her every day at his side… Seeing how she slowly drowns… How she becomes to a shadow… So close and yet so far… It would kill me everyday a bit more." He takes a deep breath, looking at his mother and forcing himself to a smile, his eyes wet with tears.

In her eyes he looks so lost in that moment that it gives her a stitch into her heart.

"I can't believe it myself," he continues, looking again at the window. "But I don't want to lose her. Not to my brother. She's too precious form e." Again he takes a deep breath. "Had I only noticed it earlier…"

"Loki…"

He turns to face his mother.

"It won't come so far, promise," she smiles.

"You can't promise this… I'm too old, mother. You can't keep away all the bad things from be by just saying you promise it won't be. I know very well what it means when Thor makes his decision. And father would agree to Sigyn, otherwise she wouldn't have been invited. I know that the bound that would be made can't be broken, never. Neither I nor father could broke it, no matter how hard I'd try. I also know about the consequences our relationship would have if we would continue it. I know about that all. I don't want to think of it… I don't want to think of it when he really wants her. When it comes to a marriage. The duties… she would have… To think of it drives me insane. Mama… she said she loves me… completely honest. She said she loves me. She said I would be something special. To be at her side… feels so good, so right. So complete. It's hard to describe."

Frigga smirks softly. "I know what you mean. I know this feeling very well. It's called love."

"Why Sigyn… Why by all the gods the woman who's the bride contender for my brother?"

"Love goes strange ways, my son. It does what it wants, it´s useless to try to order it to something. Maybe it was the only for Verdandi to lead her to you?"

"Verdandi or Skuld… you know how I think about the Norns…"

Frigga smirks. "Just wait, my son… Soon you'll believe that it is destiny."

* * *

><p>"You like to assist my brother. You're not bothered about… the whole magic stuff?"<p>

Her breath caught shortly before she looks up at Thor. Does he suspects something? Does he know something? „Not a single bit, your royal majesty. Quiet the contrary, I think of it as very interesting and exciting to assist such a talented magician your brother is."

Thor smirks and nods softly. "Yeah… He's really good in that topic. And together with his silver tongue…"

„I fear I don't understand, your royal majesty…" This smirk, this smile… does he really knows something?

"He makes you compliments, Lady Sigyn. You are allowed to assist him; he inducts you into his magic. It seems to me you have impressed my brother."

"I doubt it, your royal majesty. Your brother only acts after his good manners. But I still feel honoured that I can be a part of his studies." She looks to the ground, folding her hands.

Thor bends down a bit, grinning widely. "He inducted never ever somebody into his magic stuff. Never."

„Then I feel more and more honoured to have this privilege."

"Tell me, Lady Sigyn… he said once randomly, that you are very talented."

"If he said so…"

"No need to worry, I won't tell anyone of this little secret." Thor winks at her.

"It is?" She's not really sure. Sometimes Thor seems to be very talkative.

"As long as you have fun with it, why not? What should be so bad about it?" Thor shrugs his shoulders. "Since I can think he's practicing magic. I don't see that it should influence him badly. The contrary. And if he can impress such a beautiful girl with that," he grins. „Tell me, Sigyn, can you say what he's working on currently? I just want to be prepared when he's trying it at me."

She has so grin. So that's his guinea pig. "I fear I can't tell it you directly, your royal majesty."

"Then say it indirectly. I promise, it'll be a secret." He grins at her and looks at her with the biggest and most honest blue eyes of the whole universe.

She sighs softly. "Well… he said once that it would be very terrible to travel via the Bifröst."

"Ah… that's how the wind blows," he laughs. "Should I tell you a story?"

"You know, royal majesty, I love to hear the stories of you."

"It was really ages ago. It was our first visit at Vanaheimr. Father took me already a few times with him to other realms, so to travel via the Bifröst wasn't new for me. But it was the very first time for Loki. He was so excited about it, even days before it, of course it's something special. So, Heimdall sends us away, we arrive at Vanaheimr…" Thor has to laugh. "And… and my brother… was already pale as a bed sheet, it was hard for him to stand, he was so dizzy… Freya comes in front of us, greeting my father at first, and then me and as she steps in front of Loki…" He really laughs loudly now. „And he really…" Only as he looks at Sigyn he reminds to have a Lady at his side and over thinks his words. "Well… let me say it this way: She needed to change her robe after this."

* * *

><p>He sighs lowly as she puts her arms around him from behind, her hands on his chest, resting one cheek against his. He places one hand on hers, looking up at her for he's sitting at his desk. He smiles as she gives him a kiss on the corner of his mouth. He's already so used to this gesture… So innocent and cute… and her smile when she does that… When he only thinks of it how the smile slowly vanishes with every single day when his worst fears becoming true… it makes him sick.<p>

"Something's wrong with you."

"Am I an open book for you?"

You are sighing…"

Again he sighs, biting his tongue as he recognizes it, looks away.

"Is it because of the midmorning? Your brother really doesn't want anything. We have only talked. But now I know why you don't like to travel with the Bifröst," she grins.

"So?"  
>She bends down to him. "I hope it wasn't a really beautiful dress that Freya worn," she whispers into his ear.<p>

With a groan he buries his head under his arms on the desk. That can't be true… Why had Thor to tell this story?! Sometimes he thinks Freya will hate him for that for all eternity."

She chuckles and strokes his back.

"Go away…"

"I would like to have seen her face."

"Just go away…"

"I bet she never had before such a welcome."

"Why did he told that story…?" He leans back again, shifting a bit backwards with his chair.

Immediately Sigyn sits down on his lap, putting her arms around his neck and leaning against him. He lays an arm around her waist, the other one rests on her thigh.

"When you tell this anybody I will have to silence you."

"And how would you do that?" With a smirk on her face she looks up.

"With this maybe?"

She sighs and closes her eyes as his lips are pressing in hers, as he's holding her closer.

"You like it when I silence you this way, huh," he breathes with a smile.

"I'll never have enough of this. Never stop with that."

"I'll try it," he smirks.

Again she gives into his lips with a sigh, clinging at him. Even now she got addicted to his kisses and never gets enough of these. With one hand she strokes through his hair, the other one resting on is chest. He draws another sigh from her but before she could demand for more he breaks his lips from hers.

"Why do you stop? You promised me to never stop."

He laughs a bit. "I've promised nothing. I just said I would try. But it's not a good combination to have you on my lap and kissing you senseless if you should still be a proper Lady."

"I don't want to be a proper Lady."

Again he laughs.

"You're laughing at me…" She makes a pout, looking away.

"I don't laugh at you; I'm just surprised about your… thirst for action."

"We'll see if you are still laughing in one minute." Sitting astride on his lap she presses herself more against him, kissing him passionately. One hand buries into his hair, making a mess out of it. She sighs against his lips, stroking with her tongue over these until he gives in and opens his mouth. She draws a low sigh from him. At first he's taken by surprise, with hesitation he puts his hands on her waist. Only to breathe they break from each others lips.

"Where have you learned to kiss in this way?"

"I had a good teacher."

He likes her smirk. It's cheeky and coy at the same time. Before he can thinks further she steals him this ability with another kiss. Almost too late he recognizes how it's arousing him. How the warm feeling in him grows with her hand in his hair, when he's pulling her closer, how she moves on his lap. Her little sighs weakens his will, her lips and tongue twisting his senses together with her lovely scent. It is so hard to resist. I would like to give in into his lust. He only needs to think of his dreams, the imagination how her skin, her bare body, would feel beneath his hands, warm and seductively. He hasn't noticed how his hand starts to stroke over her thigh up and down, the other one wanders over her back. Gasping he breaks away, shoving her bit from him with his hands on her shoulders.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"No… quiet the contrary… to be honest… it's hard for me… It's hard for me to resist."

"That´s not honest."

He takes a deep breath, puts a hand in her neck and brings his lips to her ear. A shudder runs through her by his warm breath on her skin. "You want that I'm honest? It's so hard for me to not wipe everything from my desk and placing you on that. It's so hard for me to not push you down with my body. It's so hard for me to not come over you like a wild predator. You have no clue how hard it is for me to not take the hem of your dress and pushing it higher. You don't know how hard it is for me to not devour you right now."

She shudders again by his voice, his words. His voice soft like velvet, heavy with lust, stroking her senses, caressing these. "Why do you resist then," she whispers.

He laughs lowly, leans his forehead against hers. "Sigyn… we can't do this… it would be insane, the risk is too high… You deserve it to be treated in the right way. Like a princess."

"I don't want to be a princess."

"Oh Sigyn… What did I wake up in you?"

"A woman?"

"Who seems impatient."

Ashamed she looks away, her cheeks red and he gives her a kiss on these. "It's just… I..." She sighs. „I seem to be like an easy girl…"

"No, no… you rather seem to have fallen completely for me." He grins, placing a hand on her cheeks and bringing her to look at him. "And I like it."

"And you… Are you also fallen for me?"

"As I was so… farouche, avoiding you… it was only because I dreamed of you. I dreamed that you would seduce me, suddenly you were standing in my bathroom, and suddenly you were naked and… I couldn't do anything else, I needed to have you. Believe me; I had a proof of how much I am fallen for you as I waked up." Softly he strokes over her cheek.

She chuckles lowly, the red in her cheeks deepens. "Really?"

"As soon as I thought of that dream… you tormented me."

"You seemed to like it."

"I still do."

Sighing she closes her eyes as he kisses her again, snuggles against him. She wants so much more but she knows he's right. It would be stupid of them. But it is so hard to resist. Most of all now when he steals her breath with his lips.


	27. Chapter 27

„It´s wonderful here," Sigyn sighs, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"And most of all we are alone," he smirks. He takes her hand, pressing it softly before he places a kiss on her thatch. He likes to hold her hand, entwining his fingers with her, feeling her warm skin on his own.

"For sure I´m not the first one you have taken to this place. I guess you always take this lovely place to seduce young ladies."

He laughs lowly. "You don´t want an answer to this? No, to reassure you, I never before took someone to this place."

"Hmm… so I can feel really honoured?"

"Nearly no one knows of it. Our mother took us always with her to this place when we were children."

"Now I´m feeling much more honoured." She turns on her side; let her head resting on his shoulder, the entwined hands on his chest. "And what can one do with two boys here?"

"She told us stories, taught us nature…"

"Boys? Teaching the nature?" She looks sceptical at him.

"Well… Thor wasn´t this attentive…"

She chuckles a bit. "But you were therefore twice as attentive as Thor." She places a soft kiss on his cheek.

He shrugs his shoulders, looking down at their hands and sighs. "I always found it more interesting than running around with a wooden sword. I´m… I´m just no warrior…"

"And I don´t want a warrior. I wouldn´t know what to do with one. I couldn´t even talk with one. About what?"

"But a warrior is strong. A warrior…" He sighs lowly. "It´s what Asgarsd is made of. Everyone is a warrior here. A warrior can protect you."

"And they are all the same. I want someone unique, someone who´s different from the mass. To be exactly, I want a magician with black hair, wonderful green eyes one can get lost into them and with cheekbones one can cut his hands. A young man with slender and soft hands, a voice like milk and honey. A prince who´s trusting me this much that he takes me to places no one knows, who are sacred to him," she whispers, looking up to him. "And someone with a very good physique and a nice bum."

"You´re surprising me again and again, my love," he laughs.

With a grin she´s pressing her lips on his cheek.

"So, I have a nice bum?" He also turns on his side, bracing himself on one elbow.

"A very nice one."

"Actually I should be the one who says this."

"That you have a nice bum?"

Again he has to laugh. "That YOU have a nice ´bum`."

"You are too polite to say that."

"Oh, you don´t know me… you have really a very delicious backside, my love," he whispers, bending down to her. His lips are stroking hers. "A wonderful backside, round and perfect, created for my hands. Also your lovely breasts, sweet and seductively… like everything on your gorgeous body…"

She sighs lowly as he´s kissing her, closing her eyes with relish. Feeling his warm lips onto hers, the soft pressure, and the tip of his tongue…

With a grumble he breaks the kiss, touching the back of his as he feels something wet. Turning his head he looks into the sky. Again a raindrop hits him and only seconds later the rain is coming down in sheets.

"There´s nothing we can do. No one could have seen this coming."

"It still bothers me. It has been such a wonderful day… I´m wet to my bones, don´t know where I am and it doesn´t looks as if the rain would end soon."

"But I do know where we are. It´s maybe a little bit dusty here… but at least it´s dry.

"What is this for a cabin", asks Sigyn while she wrings out her hair and the hem of her sleeves.

Once it had started to rain, they had swung themselves onto their horses and Loki had led them both to a small cabin, not far away from the cozy places with the shallow waterfall and small lake, the chirping birds and dense trees, the warm grass and fragrant flowers.

"I already told you that our mother had taken us often with her. This cabin here was build at some point on her demand. On the one hand when she just wanted to escape the palace, to be alone … on the other hand if she wanted to be with us alone", he smiled. "And sometimes, my brother and I used to play here."  
>"Here was at least no one in a long time."<br>"We can wait here at least until the rain has stopped." He´s getting rid of his coat, pulls off his boots, which ware full of water, getting rid of anything except his shirt and pants before he makes a fire.

She takes a deep breath as she sees how much the shirt clings to his body, his arms, his chest, as the wet shirt emphasizes all, how single drops of his hair run over his neck and deeper. It is almost a mesmerizing sight. It became difficult for her to breathe quietly, her fingers are gripping the hem of her sleeve, and she bit her lower lip to keep her dignity. Oh, what a sweet torture it is at this moment. With red cheeks, she tears her gaze away as he turns to her again.

He has to smile as he sees her flushed cheeks. "You seem to be hot?"  
>"N … not really…"<br>Slowly he steps closer to her, a wry smile on his lips. "Well, then you should get out of your wet clothes … It can be very unhealthy when you still wear them…"  
>"Ah… you're now even a doctor," she chuckles.<br>"A little bit," he grins.

"And surely from a medical point you advise me now to undress myself?"  
>"Of course. Only because of your health. I'll help you even." He puts his hands on her shoulders, pulling her a little to himself as he placed his lips on her neck. He draw a sigh from her, slowly he starts to unbutton her dress. With relish she allowed this to happen when he pushes the dress from her shoulders, pushing it down on her arms and it fall, soaked by water, to the ground. She leaned against him a bit more as he strokes her arms, his hands rested on her waist.<br>"How about if you bring some blankets and we make ourselves comfortable here instead, huh?"  
>"I'll be right back."<p>

She chuckles softly as he hurried into the next room. In the meantime, she freed herself from all other clothing, the corset, the petticoat, stocking until she is just wrapped up in her chemise that clings wet to her body. It takes only a few moments before Loki returns with a bunch of sheets and blankets and some pillows. He paused momentarily at the door as he sees her, taking a deep breath and swallowing hard. The under dress hugs her body like a second skin, white and almost transparent because of the rain. Her skin he could see under the fabric, her breasts, her belly, her thighs. The sight was more seductive than anything else he had ever dreamed of. He cleared his throat and steps closer again, tears his eyes away and pretends to be busy by creating a comfortable camp.  
>Chuckling, she observes him. "You're so quiet all of a sudden… have you any further advice for my health? Do you think it would be good if I go on with wearing this thing? It is so wet… I think it would be better if I take off. "<p>

"You want to torture me, right," he mutters.  
>"Just a little bit." She sat down on her knees, bends over to him, placing a kiss on his lips. "Just a little bit," she grins.<br>"You do enough with the sight…"  
>"Don´t I please you with that..?" She puts on a pout.<br>"Very much… so much… that…" His eyes are going up and down o her again, he takes a deep breath. "… That it is increasingly difficult for me, not to ravish you… You try my patience and my manners."  
>"We are alone… Outside of the palace… no one would know." She has moved closer, gliding a hand through his hair.<br>"It's insane, Sigyn… we cannot…"

"We may very well. You want it, I want it, what is so wrong with that?" She locks his lips with hers and puts her other hand on his chest. She sighs softly as he deepens the kiss, putting a hand on her waist and pulls her closer to him. She wraps her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him more. Her fingers are grabbing into his hair and the dark sound that escapes him is making her knees going soft, an excited, impatient feeling rushes through her body. She wants so much more than just his kisses then only his lips and hands. He likes how she pulls impatiently at his remaining clothes, as she was getting impetuous. He couldn´t resist any longer. He strokes with his lips to her throat, tasting the delicate skin.

Her sweet sighs let the ecstasy grow within him. He wants this woman wants her as much as he have never wanted anyone before. Her sweet sounds are like a balm to him. He loses himself completely in her scent, the warmth of her skin, her rapturous voice, that he is the reason for her rapture. This woman is twisting his mind, he only wants to feel now… wants to feel her fingers pulling at his hair, the warmth of her skin on his own, as her body trembles beneath him, her breath on his skin, the softness of hers under his fingers, her own fingers fumbled over his body… A light sigh from her made him pause, he breaks his lips from her neck to see her in the eyes. He gently grabs the hem of her chemise and pushes it higher, gliding with his hands over her wet skin until he pulls the fabric over the head. Her skin feels better, softer, gentler than he could ever have ever imagined.  
>She swallows, suppressing a slight tremor. Never before has a man seen her in her nakedness. She resists the urge to cover herself, let him feast on the sight. The look with which he looks at her, fills her with pride, the fascination she sees in his eyes, he was mesmerized. As if he had never seen anything so beautiful like her naked body.<p>

His gaze wanders over her body. He puts a hand to her neck, pulling her gently closer. "Not even Freyja can compete with your beauty..." he breathes. The next kiss was so gentle and loving, that she would have liked to surrender immediately. She sighs softly at his lips, placing her hands on his chest. She wants to feel his bare skin, wants him as well. While his lips are traveling down her neck again, he helps her trembling fingers to open his shirt. He would not be able to wait any longer. With her underdress his self-discipline was gone too, now where he has seen her naked body, is aware of her beauty... What is she doing to him, what is it that she seems to be the most beautiful woman for him? Beauty, yes. But that´s not uncommon, therefore that they are Æsir they are beauty by nature. But for him... It feels good as his shirt is gone; it had already become too warm.  
>She gasps softly as she could feel his naked skin beneath her hand, warm and soft. She could not resist and let her fingers stroking his arms, his torso, over the muscles beneath his skin. He is perfect in her eyes. He doesn´t need to be built like a tree, he his perfect just the way he is. She doesn´t wants a single bit different.<p>

She gives him shivers with her fingertips, which are gliding slowly down his chest to his belly, a little bit deeper. He gives her also little shudders. His hands are moving down her back, stroking her sides. At the same time he breathes tender kisses on her neck, nibbling at her earlobe before he emigrated with his lips and tongue to her collarbone. A dark sound of pleasure she draws from him as her hands are grabbing the waistband of his pants. His desire becomes more urgent now. He leans his forehead against her neck, gasping.

"Is everything... all right?" she gasps softly.

"Yes... yes, all right... it´s jus ... I will not... come at you like a wild beast."  
>She becomes very hot by the thought of how wild he would... She puts her hands on his cheeks and makes him look at her. "I want you... I want you, Loki Odinson. I think I´m going to die if I have to wait even longer..." She really should be ashamed of this confession, but it feels good to be rid of those words to let him know how much she needs and wants him. The following kiss reflects all his hunger again, all his greed.<br>He gently pushes her down on the camp of blankets. Relieved, he sighs as he got rid of his pants. It feels so good; the pants really have been become too tight.

She gasps as she feels his hardness against her thigh, the heat rushes with an exciting tingling between her legs. Exactly where she wants to feel him, where she awaits him. She raises her eyelids as one of his hands goes through her hair, making a mess out of it and his lips kissing a path down her neck, his tongue leaves a wet trail on it and this time he doesn´t stops at her collarbone. A surprised sound escapes her as his mouth cupped one of her tender buds, sucking softly, his tongue slippes over it. His other hand cared lovingly for her other one. How... how could this man only increase her desire more and more? She fears to losing her mind under the bittersweet torture, under his skilled hands and mouth.

Her pleasurable sounds only spurred him on, telling him, that he´s doing it right. He doesn´t do it because he wants to torture her, to be honest, he could not hold back any more. But he wants to give her the highest pleasure, the highest ecstasy; it should be memorable for her. Slowly he kisses his way to her belly; his hands are travelling over her body, down to her waist staying there while his lips are still going a bit deeper. Her hands in his hair, drawing a dark sound of him, a sound that would tell her in the future just how excited he is, how much he wants her. Each time this sound would cause her a pleasurable shudder.  
>Painfully slow, he kisses his way back up her body. "Your skin... tastes sweeter than honey..." he whispers, gliding with his lips over a delicate and sensitive spot on her collarbone. A silent, desperate tone he hears of her, let him lifting his head. A feverish expression has crept into her eyes. Her chest rose and fell quickly, her cheeks red. How could he resist at this sight now? He passionately presses his lips onto hers, playing with her tongue and earning sweet sighs.<br>"Loki... please... I cannot wait any longer..."

Her begging glance, the pleading in her voice... The pleading for him... He locks her lips with his, his hands wandering to her waist, her thighs and putting her legs around his waist. So close to her, he feels the tremor that goes through her body. He wants to say something. Say what an honor it is for him, that he loves her, wants to promise her that he would be gentle, but none of that comes to his lips. The words stuck in his throat at the sight of her face. A hand rests on her cheek, stroking tenderly with his thumb over it.  
>"There will never be another for me..." With nothing else in her she is so sure like with this. There would be never another man. Loki Odinson was the only one for her, she can´t imagine no one else at her side. No one else to whom she would lose her heart. May all the worlds fall apart, she would still be at his side. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer. She just wants him. A hand reaches into his hair, his mouth devours hers.<br>Panting, she takes a deep breath as she feels him so close, where no man had ever touched her. A feeling of excitement goes through her body, a hot wave, making her restless. Her heart races, the breathing is getting harder. She feels how much she trembles with excitement and a little fear. But as he goes on, as he pushes slowly into her, she realized that she has nothing to fear. She sighs softly, pressing herself more to him, grabbing with one hand into his hair.  
>"Is everything all right?" he breathes, stayed still.<br>She is moved by how much he is concerned about her welfare. "Yes... it´s all right...it's just strange..."  
>He tenderly spread soft kisses across her face, stroking her hair. He would give all the time she needs to get used to him.<br>She nodding slightly with a gasp. The feeling of being completely filled by him, to be connected to him in this way… He´s sure to go on as she starts to caress him again. Softly he moves, breathing against her skin. Her sweets sighs, her little moans sending shivers down his spine. It feels so good, so right. Embraced by her arms, the heat of her body, feeling every little tremble of her, her breath that strokes his skin, her hand in his hair… His lips are moving over her neck, moaning softly. To be embraced by her whole body… how warm and wet… only because of him…

He increases his rhythm as her hand tucks into his hair, pulling at his, her fingers leaving bittersweet red marks on his back. Hearing her gasping at his ear, how she starts to moan lowly his name… He thought he would die out of pure passion. His name on her lips, sighing, moaning with her voice drenched in lust and desire, desire for him…

He couldn´t resist and fasten his pace and loosening a bit of his former softness as she wraps her legs around his waist, pressing her knees into his sides. But she doesn´t seems to dislike it, quite the contrary. Her hands are getting more demanding, her whole body demands for more, moving with him, raising her hip up to meet his.

She lays her head back with a moan, gasping his name, pressing her legs more into his sides and the hand in his hair pulls harder at it. She thinks to lose all her senses. Hoe he moans her name, her name on his tongue, his hot breath on her skin, soft bites… The heat within her becomes unbearable. He draws a shudder of lust from her with every thrust, every time he presses himself against her, into her. The constant gliding in and out, feeling his weight upon her and as he embraces her with one arm, lifting her hip a bit… His voice dark of lust, his gasping breath, hot and moist, a lustful growl…

He´s taking her higher and higher in her ecstasy until the tensing feeling becomes unbearable. She whimpers lowly, whimpering his name, tightens around him again and again. As she opens her eyes, looking into his own, hazy by desire, desire for her and full of affection for her, the lust shimmering in the green of his eyes… This is too much for her. With a high-pitched sound she reaches her climax, pressing her fingers into his back, pressing herself against him.  
>To see her face in the highest ecstasy, how she presses herself against him, holding him close… he follows her, steadying himself on his underarms, gasping his hot breath against her wet skin, making her shuddering once again. How tenderly her arms are embracing him, her hands stroking so softly and lovingly over his back and the shoulders… He wants to be her so close forever. And as she starts to stroke through his hair, placing soft kisses on cheeks, down to his neck…<p>

„How… how could I have been so blind… Why haven´t I seen immediately…"

She chuckles, placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

How much he´s already fallen to this gesture.

"You wouldn´t have recognized it even in thousand years when it wasn´t me who took the first step," she smirks.

„Do you mean… to kiss me surprisingly in places where everybody could have catching us?"

She laughs lowly. "You didn´t seemed to be bothered about this."

"Because you have the most seductively and sweetest lips of the nine realms," he breathes, kissing her immediately.

She sighs against his lips, closing her eyes with relish. "Promise me that no other woman will ever again taste your lips."

"Jealous?"

"You are good looking, charming; smart… of course I am jealous."

He smiles slightly at her words. "No need to worry… there will be only you."

She sighs softly, snuggling against him after he draws back, resting at her side and pulling her closer. Her head rests on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart while covers them both with a blanket. Never before she has heard something as wonderful as his heartbeat.

She hasn´t recognized how she was falling asleep. Maybe the beat of his heart, his scent, the warmth of his body have made her fallen asleep, like a wonderful lullaby. She blinks several times, sighs softly and snuggling up against him even more as she feels how his fingertips softly stroking her shoulder. How long was she sleeping? Still it´s raining, the fire is still alive, the wood is cracking… In the moment she wants to rise up she hears his voice.

"We have enough time… As long as it´s raining we can´t go back."

She raises her look and smiles up to him. "What they all might thing of us?... How long have I slept?"

"I´ve forgetting the time… I was too busy with watching you… The smile on your face, your messed hair as if you would´ve spent the last hour in pure sin," he smirks. With the back of his hand he tenderly strokes her cheek.

„You have watched me the whole time?"

„I couldn´t tear my eyes off… be honest, you´ve bewitched me."

She smirks at him. "And with what? You´re the magician."  
>"With your whole being," he whispers, breathing a kiss on her forehead.<p>

She sighs silently, crawling a bit upwards and resting her head on his shoulder. She takes on of his hands, entangling her fingers with his. What for beautiful hands he has, smooth and elegant. It could have been the hands of an artist, she thinks. "Tell me something. For sure it´s exciting to be a Prince. As son of Odin Allfather. As Brother of Thor. To grow up at the court."

"Not so exciting like some would think…"

"Hmm… I wasn´t for sure your first one…"

He laughs lowly. "Do you really want an answer to this question? I think no matter what I would say, it would be wrong."  
>She rolls her eyes, smirking. "I know that I am not your first woman, I´m not naïve, Loki. You are good looking and a Prince. Not any prince but the son of Odin Allfather. That´s promising enough to be a good match. With that title, many women would gladly ignore everything else at a man. But… have already been in… love?"<p>

"I don´t really know what love is. When the feeling I have towards you is called love… then I can´t remember to have ever felt the same way before."

"Hmm… well, I had at least a crush once but I was 14 years old, that doesn´t counts. It was only the age."

„So, I don´t need to be concerned?"

She laughs lowly. "No way. After five weeks I realized what for an idiot he was and that he was more busy with his own reflection than anything else. You don´t need to worry. And you? Did you had a crush?"

"Hmm… I think I was maybe 13 years old… She was very beautiful. Like a pixie… but that was all. In contrast to her Thor seems to be a brainiac."

"I´ve recognized that… Sif…"

"She is only with us because she has casts both of her eyes at Thor, but he doesn´t gets it."

„She doesn´t likes you. She was looking at you as if she would gladly twist your neck."

"She doesn´t likes me… she hates me."

"Why? How can someone only hate you?"

"Well… once… there was a little accident."

"Tell me more, please."

He looks very unhappy as she puts on a pout. "Well," he sighs. "We have been… 16, 16 or 17 years old, don´t know, it´s long ago… Sif… has been always in our company. Her parents are members of the court, so we have been raised together. As children we always played with one another. Years ago… she had hair like liquid gold. No gold of Asgard could have been as beautiful as her hair. And I… well…" He takes a deep breath. "I… thought of her as… very… beautiful and… well…"


End file.
